


Ice Cream

by CianJoeh30



Category: StarCraft
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Gore, Child Death, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Drama, F/M, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Slash, Mystery, Nova - Freeform, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protoss, Queen of Blades - Freeform, Romance, Sarah Kerrigan - Freeform, Terran, Time Travel, Tragedy, Xeno, Xenophilia, Xenophobia, Zerg - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 17:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 48,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CianJoeh30/pseuds/CianJoeh30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of the Medic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know this is my first ever fic here in archive and I hope you would enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> To those who do not know what a marine, medic and zerg looks like in the story:  
> Zergling http://mr--jack.deviantart.com/art/Zergling-II-111958413  
> Hydralisk http://mr--jack.deviantart.com/art/Hydralisk-II-112952613  
> Medic http://erodonut.deviantart.com/art/Starcraft-II-Medic-255181903  
> Marine http://arsenal21.deviantart.com/art/Marine-162227661

Survivor

“Requesting immediate evacuation, I repeat requesting evacuation ASAP!” The commander spat as he began raining bullets down the enemy before us. A zergling launched itself towards the commander. And a marine acted swiftly as he shot the alien down with his rifle. He failed to notice the hydralisk behind. “Watch out!” a fellow medic shouted but it was all too late, the marine was torn apart, blood splattered and flesh flew from all sides. I was currently tending to a ghost’s wound. “Go.” The injured ghost was panting and wanted me to leave but I insisted I would help him and I will stay. “We are just going to die down here.” He grunted in pain and I stiffened when the commander yelled at me. “Come on son.” I was suddenly yanked up and did not have time to protest, as a large amount of zergling are heading towards us. The ghost and several limbless marines held their own against the huge numbers of aliens. The commander commanded everyone to retreat and as we headed down further, an explosion was heard signaling the demise and sacrifice of those who we just left behind.

 

We rested for a while as we had attained what we needed for the mission to be accomplished. The commander tried to call for another rescue as we desperately need to escape this moment we are not sure whether how many zergs are left on this planet. “I know commander, but you have to wait. We are currently facing a large number of hostiles here in space. We simply cannot risk any resources we have at the moment.”  A female voice can be heard from the other line. The commander cursed and he glanced at me. “You there private, I want you and Sergeant Arwen to head up and do a reconnaissance, verify whether the zerg had left the planet and we shall see if we can hold out until rescue arrives.” I nodded and saluted at the commander. The sergeant and I made our way towards the hallways and near the elevator; we managed to deal with several zeglings and a few hydralisk as we headed towards the exit. Once we got out of the facility we saw several dead bodies from both the humans and the zergs.

 

 The sergeant took out her binoculars and began surveying the whole area. She had lead us to a hill to confirm if the zerg battalion left the planet. “Clear, we should tell the commander and help him kick the crap out of those aliens.” Suddenly I heard the ground behind me quake and something came out of it by the time I turned around the sergeant began firing at what seems to be a zergling making its way towards me. The sergeant managed to kill the thing and I thanked her for it. “It was nothing kid.” She winked at me and I felt myself blushing at her remark.

 

When we headed inside the facility two marines greeted us a male and a female. “Commander Patterson ordered us to help you head back towards the team.” The male marine saluted and the sergeant waved him off saying that we must hurry and aid the commander and his team.

 

Our group descended to a lower level yet the elevator halted and seemed to malfunction. “I guess we need to take the stairs then.” The female marine quipped and we headed outside the elevator towards the hallways. He heard several hissing indicating a presence of a hydralisk. “Be careful those bastards are deadlier in the shadows. We all used our flashlights on our suits to light the hallways. “Part of the power was shut down because several labs held live zerg specimens there. The male marine questioned the sergeant. “Why the heck would they experiment on a live killing machine?” We all shrugged stating that we do not know the reason and steeled ourselves as the hissing came closer. “Guys I think it isn’t alone.” The female marine whispered and she pointed above us as we saw several corpses dangling above us, glued to a sticky substance. “A single zerg would not be able to take down a whole team alone.” The male marine nodded at female marine’s observation and we were greeted by a acid and several bonelike projectiles. “Shit!”

 

The sergeant acted quickly and commanded us to stick to the walls and begin firing at the shadows. After a couple of minutes we heard the dying shriek of the hydralisk and made our way towards the elevator. “Be ready once we get near the elevator it won’t be easy.” The two marines reloaded and I began healing some of their wounds. Once we are near the elevators we knew what to expect a group of zerglings are feasting upon our fallen comrades and the sergeant ordered the male marine to throw a grenade and ordered we rain bullets on them once the explosion collides with the zerg. “Now!” The marine threw his grenade gaining the attention of the zerglings and then the explosion came. We began firing at the zerglings and some managed to evade us and went for the female marine. As the zergling lunched itself at her and the male marine took notice and fired at the incoming monster.

 

The sergeant and I are currently  holding our own against the three remaining zerglings as the sergeant fired forward I took the liberty of planting some sticky mines on the walls. “Now serge!” I shouted and she began retreating and the zerg tailing her. Once she slid towards me I pressed the switch on my gauntlet and the mines exploded killing the two zerglings. “Good job private!” She ruffled my hair as if to humor the situation and we heard the female marine shriek in fear as the male marine was stabbed from behind by a hidden hydralisk. “Shit we didn’t notice an attack from behind.” I nodded and threw a blinding grenade at the hydralisk earning a shriek of pain and the female marine began shooting at the hydralisk and the sergeant followed afterwards. I rushed towards the now limping marine and held him down to check on his wound. “Careful there soldier, I got you.” I noticed that the zerg did not manage to hit his heart or any arteries. “I’ll close your wound, can you manage to walk?” I noticed he had a slight sprain on his left ankle. He nodded and we headed towards the elevator. “Darn it that hurt.” Once we left the elevator a few hydralisk greeted us and ordered the marine at the elevator to secure our exit.

 

“Okay kid me and the corporal here are going to lead these bastards away and I want you to go and get the commander okay?” She smiled at me and I tried to refuse but she cut me off and began firing at the hydralisk gaining their attention. As we ran towards the hallways the hydralisks pursued the sergeant and the female marine as I headed towards the hallway leading to the commander and his team. When I looked back before rushing away I saw the female marine get ripped apart while the sergeant was stabbed from her shoulder. The sergeant saw me glance her and she smiled at me while taking out a grenade that seemed to be larger than her fist. She managed to use her left hand to give the hydra the finger and pressed the grenade earning a large explosion resulting to the wall falling down on them.

 

I ran as fast as I can to head to where the commander was. I was running for about five minutes searching for the commander when suddenly I heard coughing. My nose picked up the scent of blood and when I glanced to my right I saw the commander on the corner crouched down with his back to the wall.

 

I went by the commander’s side ignoring several dead bodies around us. I bent down to look at the commander’s wound and noticed that several arteries were severely damaged and with little energy left on my suit I could barely even stop the bleeding. “Kid you need… to run we were ambushed… by several zerglings and hydralisk.” The commander coughed up blood and I felt a tear fall down my eye as I desperately used what was left of my energy to heal the commander. “Miss Arwen took them down with her.” I said grimly and the commander gave a light chuckle. “Never go down without a fight.” The commander had a tear fall down his cheek. “She was my niece.” My suit began showing signs of losing power and the commander grabbed my gauntlets to prevent me from using all the energy up. “I’m so sorry.” I whispered it out and forced myself not to cry. “Don’t be, she is with her parents now…and soon I will join her.” I can sense the commander losing consciousness.

 

The commander took out a flash drive. “I want you to take this and make sure you stay alive.” As the commander handed me a bloodstained flash drive he told me what it was for. “It contains… several info about the protoss weapon.” The commander’s shallow breathing came to a halt and his eyelids closed. I took out the commander’s dog tag and stood up while putting the flash drive inside my gauntlet.

 

 I made my way towards the hallways trying not to gag and cry. The facility was silent no hissing or the sound of bullets hitting the ground. It was only the two of us now me and the marine. I made my way towards the first floor and saw that next to the exit was a dead marine laying on his side while a zerg corpse was on the other side of the corner. It was the male marine from before, I had hoped that at least he had survived but I stiffened at the sight of his body was moving. I gripped my pistol and slowly walked towards the exit minding the corpse before me. By the time I was close to the dead marine I saw that there is a zerg larvae trapped underneath the marine’s body.

 

 I aimed at the little zerg and saw the larvae’s squirming halt. it began backing away from me. Tears are now falling down my cheeks. I still felt mercy even at the face of one my enemies. All my frustration and anger coming back at me making me want to shoot the small creature below me. I can hear it squeak as it cowers in fear. From my time at the academy I learned a lot about the zerg and know that these things are basically harmless until they evolve. But without a queen or Overmind it cannot reach its evolution. I grew in a quiet little family and grew up not swearing and cursing but I cursed out loud and shoved the corpse away from the larvae thus freeing it. “Stay away from me.”

 

 I quickly went towards the exit and headed outside to find shelter and the facility itself was not in my list of options. I took a glance behind me and saw that the zerg was staring at me which took me by surprise. “Why did I save you?” I said bitterly and walked away from the facility. I saw a ghost’s binocular and grabbed it, I used it to search for shelter and saw a rather fitting cave not to small not to big either. Just when I was about to take my first step I heard booming noises of a battleship. I quickly glanced above me and used the binoculars to zoom towards the sky.

 

In space I can clearly see that there was a ship fending off a few zerg and seemed to be winning. I was uplifted and was about to use my intercom radio when suddenly I heard the ship come crashing down far from where I was. I did not try to follow where it would crash so I headed towards the cave with a slight pang of sorrow.

 

 Once I got inside the cave I scanned for anything that might jump at me and confirmed that nothing was inside it. Frustration and exhaustion were catching up to me now. I lay back against a rock and closed my eyes as I began thinking everything that had happened. Everyone died for this mission and I had to live for them. “I can’t give up.” My eyelids were getting heavier by the second and I tried to fight exhaustion but it seems that I am losing consciousness. I caught a glimpse of the larvae that I had spared. And it was coming towards me. Those were the last things I saw before sleep overcame me.


	2. The Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of a beautiful relationship or whatever it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the image for the protoss that would be mentioned in the story: http://konartist3d.deviantart.com/art/Protoss-Slasher-110275505  
> and this is what the child is suppose to look like in the future http://athena-erocith.deviantart.com/art/King-of-Zerg-401476425

Brave

 

 

            Waking up never felt this hollow. Even my dreams are blank not even recalling the events that took place yesterday. Usually when I wake up the feeling I get would be being tired and happy to face a new day. But I cannot avoid the feeling due to the deaths and sacrifices of my comrades. All the events that took place just yesterday, about the zerg and the terrans. And also the larvae I spared.

I recalled that I caught a glimpse of it coming towards me yesterday. As if on cue I felt something shift beside me. I went stiff the moment my eyes adjusted and focused on the creature beside me. It was the zerg larvae I had just spared, lying next to me and curled up while resting. I tried to back shift away from it but it just kept on curling up next to me. “Great now this thing is sticking with me.” I did not manage to think about it when my stomach started growling indicating that I should probably eat rather than stressing on my current situation with the little zerg.

My rations were already depleted so I need to go search for food back at the facility. I shuddered when I got the feeling that something bad was about to happen if I go back inside the place. My stomach had dissipated my fear and I felt my body stand up on its own with renewed confidence. Once I had a good look at the larvae I saw that it was bigger than before and it had wing-like appendages prodding on its back. “You are starting to mutate.” I should probably kill the thing but somehow I was more worried with starving than this creature’s weird mutation at the moment.

I checked my suit for anything I could use should I use it for whatever it is waiting for me inside the facility. My pistol had a few rounds left and I had two remaining blinding grenades. Basically if I came face to face with a hydralisk I am screwed. I brushed the thought away and made my way inside the facility with the tiny zerg beside me. “Weird something doesn't feel right.” I regret sleeping through the whole orientation. I was not able to download the interior map of the whole place thus making me groan in frustration going from door to door just to search for a kitchen or cafeteria. The place still showed signs of struggle and death. I noticed that the little zerg beside me kept on following me not minding the death of his fellow zergs.

I halted when I heard something like a heart beating but it was faint and I took out my pistol just in case something would jump out and attack me. I don’t know if there are other zergs beside the usual ones we just faced that survived the conflict before. I noticed that there were some kind of flesh like substances and veins were on some walls and parts of the floor. Some of the veins were even pulsing which had made creep out a little. I failed to notice that I had stepped on something pulsing and something jaw like emerged from the ground and snared me preventing me from going on further.

“What the-!” I noticed from a distance that something from the ground was coming right towards me I felt a strong pang of fear and panicked soon kicked in. I used my pistol to shoot down the trap that had ensnared me and I felt its grip loosen just a little. Soon spikes or better yet spines we emerging from the ground and it seem to come closer to me. I griped the thing and tried forcing it to open time was running out and out of a sudden I felt like something was thrown at me with sheer force. I had escaped and missed the spine by a meter close. I glanced on what the weight was on my chest and saw that the larvae had thrown itself at me to save me from the spine creature. “You just saved me.” When I looked at the larvae face to face it just stared at me.

I had thought that the zerg did nothing but kill us humans but somehow this tiny zerg had somehow saved my life. I stood up and made a mental note of the creature that had almost killed me. I sighed and took another route which had fewer veins like things on the walls and floors. After a few number of doors we came across the kitchen. The place seemed to be fine aside from several blood splatters on the wall. The power was not out on this floor so the refrigerator was still running. I walked to wards the fridge and hoped that nothing would come out and try to kill me. I used the binoculars that I just remembered just now. “why didn’t I use this earlier?” was I really this gullible? The larvae just stared at me waiting for my next action as if saying what now? Clear it seems nothing was waiting for me inside the fridge and I opened it. I saw that it had some raw patties in a plastic and a few other treats on the lower part of the fridge. I thought that I should use a bag to put it all in and I saw some kind of gym bag which surprised me on how it got inside a kitchen. “Whatever, it is here and I am going to put it to good use.” I managed put all of it inside the bag and remembered that I should probably take some other supplies that I could manage to find.

Using the binoculars to evade the traps on the walls and floors I had managed to find three good grenades and a few blankets and ammo. “ I wish I had muscles though.” I laughed to myself as I had such a small body and a lithe frame. That would give me the ability to wield those cool guns the marines have.

A few minutes passed before the larvae and I went inside the cave and I began on preparing the meal for us to eat. I took out everything I needed to cook the patty. I created a fire using some blankets and stones and placed the pan on a stone covered with blankets on fire. Once I had finished cooking the meal I handed one patty to the tiny zerg and it backed away and hissed indicating it did not want it. I figured it must prefer it raw so I slightly heated it to remove the ice on the patty and made it slightly softer than what it was before. I threw the patty towards the little guy and it gorged on it once its mandibles touched the raw meat. I began eating my own cooked patties and as began my first bite I saw the larvae staring at me as if saying it wants more. I laughed a little as I began chewing and got more patties to heat. Once we finished eating I began on reloading my pistol when suddenly I heard something through my radio.

“Hello is anyone there?” I increased the volume and activated my microphones to answer the message. “Hello this is Private Hernando and I hear you!” I tried not to shout gladly when I managed to reply. “This is Corporal Maria from the Hercules mark two. We here you needed rescue over?” I beamed as the Corporal finished speaking and gladly replied while the larvae were out of my sight. “Thank Goodness.” I seemed to chuckle at my response. “Commander David Patterson requested for immediate rescue we deeply apologize for the late response may I speak with your commander?” I fell silent and thought on what I should say. I felt slightly depressed as well. “Hello? Are you still there private?” I jolted in surprise and answered. “Everyone is dead.” I said in a hushed voice as the Corporal gasped in surprise.

“I’m sorry private but I believe that you were all sent in a top secret mission to recover a certain flash drive, do you have it?” I was surprised that it was top secret as everyone knew that it was just a simple extraction mission; just take the imprisoned zerg specimens to another facility. “Yes I do.” I said grimly. “Roger that, evac will arrive within two days, over and out.” I turned the radio of and sighed in relief. Once I turned around I jolted in surprise as I saw an egg like sack was on the spot where the larvae should have been. I gripped my pistol and went towards it.

“This is bad.” As scared as I am I was also fascinated by it thus making me touch the shell which felt hard to the touch even if it looked soft. I accidentally scraped my glove and broke the tip of one the fingers making one of my fingers bleed. A few drops of blood landed on what I confirmed as a cocoon. I used my suit to instantly close the wound and tried not to fall asleep and wait for the zerg to emerge. If I was not careful I would die the moment I fall asleep. Then I remembered the flash drive the commander handed to me. I opened my one of my gauntlet’s compartment and saw the bloodied flash drive and took it. “I guess it couldn’t hurt to take a quick peek what we risked our lives for.” I plugged the flash drive on my gauntlet’s usb port and a few images and files were shown at the screen of my helmet.

I was surprised that the images shown a facility similar to this one but it did not contain any zerg it was something different. It did not contain any protoss weapon either. What I saw was a live protoss. I was disheartened by the images showing some experiments that were done to the poor alien. I had to remove certain images away from my eyes at some of it showed the protoss being dissected alive and being tested for combat which was gruesome and no man could handle that much torture. I never came face to face with a protoss before but from what I learned in the academy it looked like it was a zealot but with darker skin and a slightly larger frame. “What the heck were they doing? If the protoss were to find out about this, we would surely be fighting against them right now and not bounded to our races alliance. I made a copy of everything on my own flash drive just in case I needed this information.

“How could they do that to a fellow soldier?” No one deserved that kind of brutality human or not. That was what separated us from our enemies the zerg. Once everything was copied I hid the flash drives on my gauntlet and noticed that the cocoon had slightly expanded. “Great I rescued this thing just to get killed in the end.” I took out one of the grenades from the bag and prepared myself for what was waiting for me once the cocoon opened. “Why do I make poor choices?” I still had hoped that once the tiny zerg finished evolving it would still remember me and not act like it brethren and try to kill me. I busied myself with counting the rocks around the place but it was a big mistake it made me sleepy and I fell asleep with the grenade falling from my hands. I was glad that it didn't explode or else the whole cave would be falling down on us.

I groggily shifted my body up and opened my helmet to rub my eyes slowly. “Seriously I’m getting myself killed with my own stupidity.” I stood up and tried to focus my eyes at the cocoon that began cracking. I grabbed the grenade from the ground steeled myself for what would come out of it. I jumped in surprise as I saw a shadow of a hand inside the cocoon and fell on butt which thanks to the armor did not hurt much. “Someone is inside that thing!” I panicked reason and logic going out of my head and conscience and worry replaced them as I rushed towards the cocoon and began shouting and trying to force open the cocoon.

“Hey can you hear me?” I took out a knife and tried to peel the cocoon but its shell just broke it instead. “Darn it!” I tried to grab my pistol but suddenly the cocoon began breaking and an arm came out of it. “What the heck.” I was speechless as a child came out of the cocoon and as I stared it stared back at me. The child had dark skin with scales as well as bonelike wings coming out from his back. Yes it was a he as I would not like to give much detail as to how I found out. The kid had bright golden eyes fixed at me with no expression at all.

I slowly stood up and gained no reaction from the child before me. “Are you the zerg I rescued yesterday?” The child did not reply just blinked and continued to stare at me which gave me Goosebumps on how creepy he acted. I waved my hand and tried to say hello but just then the child grabbed my hand and slowly examined it with either curiosity or an appetite. I hope it was just curiosity not hunger. The child was clearly a zerg since it still had retained most of its features like the scales and the wing the only thing new was the tail and his body. “Yeah that is my hand and my name is Jhake Hernando by the way.”

I was slightly aggravated that this kid is almost as tall as me and I’m nineteen years old and my height was just five foot one. The kid noticed that one of my fingers were exposed from my injury earlier and began sniffing at the wound. “Holy cow!” I snatched my finger away when the child tried to bite it off. “Are you hungry or something?” The child just stared at my hand like it was expecting me to hand it back to him so he could eat it. “No this is not food but I could fix us up with some patties from yesterday.”

I walked towards the bag and grabbed the whole plastic with patties inside it and began heating some of it to feed it to the young hybrid with me. “Here take it.” I handed a raw patty to the kid but when he took a bite out of it, he spat it on my face which I realized he may not like it raw anymore. “You could have warned me you know.” I grumbled and wiped the meat out of my face. I cooked the patties and began eating myself as I handing a patty on a paper plate. The tiny hybrid did not know how to differentiate a plate from food so he almost ate the plate when I stopped him and helped him eat the patty by feeding it to him.

“So what the heck do I call you?” I cannot seriously call this kid zerg or hybrid it was partly human so I decided that I should give him a name or something. “I can’t really call you zerg it just stands out a bit.” The child was munching on his third patty and was too well focused on his meal rather than the one who was talking to him. “wait a minute you are naked, are you not getting cold from being naked?” The kid was now listening to me and just continued to chew but was now staring at me like it did not know anything about what I just said. “Wait a second.” I stood up and checked the bag if I had grabbed any clothing with me but alas I only found blankets so I made use with what we had. I wrapped the blanket around the little boy’s waist and he complied while chewing on his fifth patty man is he hungry. “I wish I had your appetite.” I slightly chuckled maybe if I were to eat just as much as he does maybe I would gain a few pounds and be able to wield my very own rifle.

“Back to the matter at hand.” I stared at the child and closed my eyes to focus on what to call him rather that kid or child. As I was too distracted with thinking on what to call this kid I failed to notice that he began playing with my hair and sniffing it and I only took notice when he yanked my hair with him. “Hey!” the kid sure did have immense strength I’ll give him that. “Quit it!” I grabbed the kid and put him in front of me as I focused deeply on what to call him. “How about dark?” he did have dark skin and his eyes seems to remind me of the sun. He sniffed the air suddenly and stared at the bag and began on searching for something it probably smelled. I managed a smile as the child managed to grab a chocolate bar and began chewing on it once he tasted the plastic he began spitting and had the expression of disgust.

“You have to open it you know.” The kid just stared at me and then back to the chocolate bar. I sighed and walked towards him and grabbed the chocolate bar and earned a growl from the child. “Easy I’m just opening it for you.” After I opened the chocolate bar I handed it back to him. The child snatched at me and he sniffed it again and began biting it. The child momentarily gazed at the chocolate and purred happily. “Did you just purr?” he ignored me and gorged the chocolate down like no tomorrow. After he finished eating it he stared at me as if he asked me if there were more brave chocolate bars. “Sorry buddy that’s all I got.” Wait a minute brave. That was perfect. “How about I call you brave?” The child tilted his head to the side as if it was trying to understand me. “Brave.” I smiled and saw him smile at me when I repeated the word brave this time he seemed to beam at his new found name. “You like that?”

Brave stared at me and yawned as he stumbled towards me. I took a glance at my gauntlet and checked what time it was and it was already midnight. “Okay I get it you’re tired and maybe I am a little and I've been sleeping a lot lately.” I failed to notice the child falling asleep falling down dragging me with him. “Man your strong!” I managed to laugh at Brave’s expression as he curled up beside me and started snoring.

“You sure were brave to follow me here. “What the?” I felt his bonelike tail coil around my leg and it seemed to tighten when I tried to take the tail away. I was forced to lean on my back against a rock and bear with the snoozing hybrid that was curled up next to me. “How can I explain you back at the base?” I yawned and dozed off as well, because a lot had happened today, at least I’m not alone anymore.


	3. An Unfinished Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to lose anyone anymore.
> 
> I could hear the sounds of blood splattering and flesh being torn apart. Soon everything faded to black.

  
“Soon you and I can go home little buddy.” I spoke out loud as Brave began jumping around, trying out his new set of wings. “I must say that thing looks awesome on you.” I saw Brave smile at me and I knew that little by little he could understand the words that I say. “You sure learn pretty fast.” I began laughing and fell down.

I failed to notice that the little zerg hybrid disappeared in front of me and I could hear the flapping of wings, before realizing what was going to happen to me. “Huh?” Suddenly I was lifted up by the little hybrid and he beamed when he heard me scream. “Brave!” I panicked as soon as my feet left the ground. I have a great fear of heights since I was child. He did not seem to listen to what I was trying to say when I begged him to put me down. “Brave please put me down!” It surprises me at what this kid could actually do.

This morning, when I woke up, I saw Brave was trying to cook the last batch of food we had and for a beginner it did not taste all that bad. From what I had observed is that Brave has the capacity to learn and adapt swiftly given that he wants to learn it by the way. A few hours ago I tried to teach him how to talk but he insisted that I teach him on how to use the pistol he had seen on my holster.

The sound of wings flapping and Brave’s purring brought me back to the present and he rubbed his face all over my neck, I laughed at the childish and behavior and forgot about my fear of heights. The sound of a hungry stomach alerted me that my hybrid of a companion is in need of food. Brave dropped me none gently as he began rummaging the bag searching for anything to eat.

I was hugging a large rock and tried not to gag at nauseous feeling I have right now “Sorry pal we need to restock we are all out food I’m afraid.” Brave stared at me expecting to magically poof out food for him. “We have to go back and search for more food at least this one last time.” I smiled as Brave stood up and walked towards me.  
Brave noticed that I was still clinging to the rock as I tried to stand. My feet were wobbly and the hybrid saw that I was having a hard time standing up. Once I lifted my gaze towards Brave I saw him looking guilty and began rubbing his head on my chest plate. I tried to touch his hair but when I touched it was like dreadlocks that felt like flesh. I reassured Brave by ruffling his hair and standing up firmly. “Let’s go find something to eat shall we?” Soon the rescue will arrive and we would be able to rest on a soft and warm bed all we had to do is wait.

A few minutes of walking later we ended up at the entrance and I noticed that Brave had become more rigid and his body shifted to a position as if he was trying to identify something. I saw him sniff the air and he growled in anger. “It’s okay brave I got enough ammo and grenades to take down whatever comes at us.” I gave him a smile as I entered the building and he just stayed the way he is and began following me. I noticed the corpse of the zergling and the marine near the exit was gone all that was left were blood and scraps of flesh.

“Okay something already came here so we better be hurry and try not to come face to face with whatever it is that took their bodies.” I slightly jolted upright when I felt something coil around my left hand and saw that it was just Brave’s tail. I noticed that Brave was shifting his gaze from side to side and sniffed the air once in a while.

As Brave and I ventured forth inside searching for another kitchen or a cafeteria I noticed that some of the corpses disappeared or lost certain parts of their bodies. They did not deserve this kind of death. But who am I to judge how people die? I’m just a kid and this is war, there is no such thing as good or bad deaths, just death.

A shiver ran down my spine as I heard a familiar hiss and fearsome clicking from something far behind me. I felt Brave’s tail pull me down and felt something pass me just above my head. I saw that it was a spine that came out of the creature in front of us. “What in the world is that?” My eyes had widened and I saw a different kind of hydralisk preparing to attack again. The difference this thing has is that it has several limbs from its back and it was larger than any hydralisk that I had ever seen.  
Brave rushed forward as I stood up and aimed my pistol at the zerg in front of us, when I was about to fire at the hydralisk its spine few towards me and hit the pistol away breaking it apart. I shouted at Brave to stop and he saw me throwing a grenade at the hydralisk and rushed towards Brave to pull him away from the incoming explosion.

The bomb collided with the hydralisk knocking it away and vast amounts of smoke appeared after the explosion. Brave and I were knocked away but not much since we had a few distance away from the aftershock. I saw that Brave was a few feet away and I stood up and was about to call out to him when something hit me from behind my shoulder. “Brave lets go-!” Brave had widened his and rushed to my side and managed to catch me before I fell down. He did not give me time to react when he suddenly pulled the spine out, making me shout in pain. He gently placed me to the side of the wall and I was crouched trying to close my wound.

Brave growled in anger as he lunged himself at the zerg who did this to me. Slowly I could feel some kind of poison coursing through my wound making me unable to heal myself. I glanced to where Brave is and he was slashing out at the hydralisk and he was he sluggishly evading each swing the hydralisk’s scythes were throwing at him. Somehow my consciousness seemed to fade as the battle continuous. I could hear the sounds of blood splattering and flesh being torn apart. Soon everything faded to black.

  
A few minutes later

Slowly I open my eyelids and make out an image of something in front of me. I gave my eyes time to adjust and stop blurring then I backed away as fast as I can when I saw the hydralisk’s head from earlier. I was bloody and its jaw was ripped apart. I felt my leg being pulled and then I noticed Brave.  
“Brave!” I was happy when I found out that he emerged victorious and not gained any wounds on him. Suddenly I realized I had been wounded and I was about to heal my wound when my hand came contact with smooth skin.

The wound from earlier was not there anymore. I tried pressing my fingers harder but my shoulder was completely healed as if it never gotten hit by the zerg’s spine.  
“Did you do this?” I glanced up at Brave and he just stood there while staring at me his gaze never faltering. As usual he did not answer my question so I stood up and ruffled his hair while thanking him for saving me.  
“We should probably hurry and find something to eat I`m starting to hate this place.” Brave untangled my leg and I stood up with Brave by my side.  
So Brave and I began searching for food again. After a few minutes of traps and unexpected suicidal zerg’s or which I recalled as banelings later we managed to find a cafeteria that lead to a kitchen we took what we can take and hurried back to the first floor.

Just when we were about to head near the exit the corridor towards the right both Brave and I noticed the sound of metallic footsteps. I took a glance towards our right and saw bloody infested version of Sergeant Arwen. I noticed that she had a lump behind her back similar to that of a banelings.  
“Serg!” I called out to her and in an instant Brave was infront of me baring his canines at the Sergeant. “Pri..vate.” The Sergeant coughed up blood as she walked towards us at a slow pace. “You left me!” She spat bitterly as few drops of blood came pouring down her forehead. I can clearly see the hated inside her eyes as she began swearing at me. “But serg you saved me!” The female marine began screaming telling me to shut up and that I should have just died for leaving her. “I’ll kill you, you little piece of shit!” She barked at me and began running towards me.  
“Miss Arwen please wait!” I backed away and Brave lunged himself towards the now infested marine. She used her bladelike arm to stab Brave and as Brave ripped the Sergeant’s helmet off. “Stop!” I interjected and took out the commander’s dog tag and showed it to Sergeant Arwen. “The Commander would not want to see you like this, please let us help you!” She was surprised to see the dog tag and blood began pouring out from her eyes. “Uncle.” She whispered as aimed for her chest.  
“Brave no!” I was too weak to stop his attack, His claws pierced through the sergeant’s chest and as she fell down I had catch her and forced myself not to cry. “Miss Arwen.” Again I find myself powerless to prevent her death like last time, my suit was only able to heal parts of her wound but her heart was punctured and too damaged to be repaired.

The sergeant managed to gain her sanity as she lifted her hand to touch my cheek, she smiled at me. It was the same smile she gave me before she sacrificed herself to save me. “Please forgive me.” I managed to whisper my apology. I remembered that Brave somehow managed to heal me earlier so I shifted my gaze to him who was standing by my side not knowing what to do. “Please you can save her.” He seemed understand what I was trying to tell him as I pointed towards my wounded chest from before and pointed at the Sergeant’s chest. Brave crouched down and looked at the damage he had cause and grunted as if to say he cannot do it.

“Kid it’s too late.” Her breathing became shallow and I tried to use all the energy left in my suit to close the wound but the Sergeant’s other hand stopped me from doing so. “Kid I need you… to stay strong and.” She grunted in pain as she continued talking while taking out her own dog tag and lending it to me. “Put this and my uncle’s on my parents’ graves.” She was about to say something when she began convulsing in pain.  
I did have any time to react as Brave suddenly grabbed me and tossed me out the facility. When I landed I quickly glanced at Brave and the sergeant who just exploded knocking Brave outside the facility.

Brave hissed in pain as I rushed by his and took a glimpse of what remained of Sergeant Arwen’s body. All that remained was blood and green slime everywhere. I focused back on Brave and scanned all over his body and saw that his wing was dissolving and so was parts of his tail. “No, I won’t lose you too!” I began healing some of Brave’s wound and thanks to his accelerated healing parts of his body was healing. His breathing was becoming shallow and his heart was beating slower by the minute.

Brave was falling to consciousness and my suit was showing that its power was reaching three percent and I persisted on using what I have left to heal him. I failed to notice a pair of hands lifting me up to my feet. “Hey kid didn’t you here? I said what happened here?” the voice came from a male marine who was staring at me with a worried expression. I did not answer his question as I started to plead for his help. “Please help me save him.” I felt my tears pouring down my cheeks and the man nodded to me as he began carrying Brave with him. “It’s okay Private; it’s all going to be okay.” A female medic put a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. “We are here to help you.” Rescue has arrived but at what cost?

 

 


	4. Jax and Lisa

 

 

 **“Private.”** I can feel a pair of warm hands grasping my arms, trying to shake me awake. I groggily opened my eyes to see blurry images all around me. **“Private Hernando can you hear me?”** The voice came from a female beckoning for my attention. I slowly glanced at her letting my eyes adjust to the light. **“Good your hearing doesn’t seem to be impaired.”** She began writing something on her folder. **“Please try to follow the light okay?”** Suddenly I winced as I felt the harsh sting of light that rushed through my view. **“Sorry.”** The woman apologized and I whispered an okay while trying to grasp my surroundings.

 

 **“You were exhausted the whole trip and fell asleep right beside Jax.”** She giggled and my eyesight seemed to properly adjust and everything was clearer. Now that I can see clearly the woman from earlier was a nurse as she was wearing a red vest and a pink skirt with a nurse’s cap on her head. **“Okay here it is!”** She finished taking something from her drawer. **“Here you can wear this for the meantime.”** She turned to me and handed me a set of clothes.

 

 **“Before you begin asking me questions wear these first, you know for a medic you sure are young and cute.”** I felt myself blush at her last remark and quickly changed my clothes from a patients robe to casual clothing. **“Um isn’t this a girls t-shirt?”** I heard hear laugh and apologize as she said it was the only thing that would fit me since I was not big and built like the rest of the members in this ship. **“I will wait for you outside okay?”**

 

I was inside of the ships clinic. I scanned the whole room for Brave and noticed that this was a rather small clinic for a ship with crew member I assume to be filled soldiers and other inhabitants. **“Brave.”** I felt saddened that he was not here with me and I was afraid the he might be scared that he is surrounded by terrans that he does not know.

 

I began walking towards the door that automatically opened and saw the nurse was talking on her phone. **“Please stay safe okay?** ” She sounded worried and waited for the person she was talking to, to respond. **“I love you too; I’ll be waiting for you promise.”** It must have been her loved one. I tried to look busy once she turned around to face and asked me if I heard her conversation and said only the last part and she nodded at me. **“Hello my name is Lisa Hill I’m one of the ships nurses and field medics, pleased to meet you.”** She held out her hand expecting me to shake hands with her. I took in her appearances and she was actually taller than me by a few feet. She had blonde orange hair with its length up to her shoulder. I took her hand and shake hands with her **. “Private. Jake Hernando, at your service Ms. Hill.”**

 

The nurse giggled at me and handed me a folder containing several information about my new position from field medic to spec ops medic. She handed me a cellphone stating that I earned other benefits than this **. “You are to be debriefed tomorrow at noon and to remain at this ship till you are notified what your next mission is got that?”** She smiled at me and I nodded vigorously while hiding my face from her view. I remembered that I wanted to find Brave so I asked her where I could find him.

 

Before I could ask she saw my worried look and suddenly spoke **“Your pet is perfectly safe and you don’t need to worry it is in its room waiting for you.”** She ruffled my hair and turned around to get inside her office near the clinic. **“He is not my pet.”** She halted just between the door to her office and me. She turned around with an angered expression. **“Excuse me?”** She asked me as if what I said was crazy. **“Brave is a person and not a thing or a pet.”** She walked towards me and stooped to my level. **“That Brave thing is not human and it will never be that thing that was with you is nothing but an animal that needs to be put down.”** She spat bitterly and did not gave we time to reply as she already went inside her office.

 

I was surprised that she was angry when it comes to Brave she was nice a minute ago the moment I defended Brave as a person she became different. **“Everyone has their own stories.”** I said to myself and opened my new phone. I used it to open up a map showing the ship`s interior and asked the guide on my phone as to where Brave’s room is.

 

I made my way through the halls of the ship and every once in a while I caught glimpse of people whispering and glancing at me. I did not pay mind to what they were thinking or saying about me since I was preoccupied with heading to where Brave is. **“Yeah that kid is the only who survived the whole mission he just got lucky probably because of his constant hiding.”** I heard them sneaker but I continued still continued walking. I halted when I heard someone say that I used a freak to save myself. I walked towards the group that were saying mean things about Brave and told them that I did not use or manipulate him. **“For your information, he saved me just as I saved him.”** I spat bitterly and continued my pace. I heard someone say **“you got burned man.”** followed by laughter from his fellow crew members.

 

Once I arrived a few feet from Brave’s room I saw few number of people peeking through the window staring at whatever it is inside. **“Jax sure is one crazy bastard.”** A man that looked to be in his mid-twenties said while a man with grey hair replying **“Told you he is one bad ass marine.”** I heard them laugh and I made my presence known by walking up to them and asking them to move aside. **“Huh what do you want kid?** ” the man with a cigar on his ear asked me the question **. “I need to get inside I have to see my son.”** They all were surprised and apologized. I excused myself and went inside the room. Brave isn’t really my son but I considered him as family since I found him when he was a baby or larvae.

 

I entered the room and was greeted by the sight of the similar marine playing some kind of virtual chess game with a certain hybrid. I was surprised to see that Brave had changed again. He seemed bigger and taller since I last saw him and that was yesterday. His dreadlocks were longer. I got to admit he looked like an actor from a movie. **“Maybe he got those looks from me when I was unconscious.”** I humored myself as I took a deep breath and walked towards the two men playing chess.

 

I managed to say hello but it sounded squeaky when I saw the marines face. He looked very intimidating and he was only smiling. I could tell that he had been fighting for a while since I saw a scar on his face from his cheek extending up to his eye. His left eye was blind but I bet he can still fire a rifle with his eyes closed.

 

 **“Hey there little guy I’m Sergeant Jax Pentakill but you can just call me Jax.”** He held out his hand and I quickly shook hands with him **. “I am Private Jake Hernando.”** I saluted but he chuckled and stated I call him Jax instead **. “Okay Jax.”** I somehow found my voice as he gave a good vibe like he goes with the flow kind of guy. Jax turned the game off and I felt a pair of scaly hands pull me from behind and I felt Brave’s warm dreadlocks feeling my head.

 

 I hear Brave say **“My queen.”** As he wrapped his bonelike wing around the two of us and I turned around to see that he was really taller than me, my height reach only his chest and I fumed at my shortness while asking why he called me his queen. Brave began rubbing his head on my hand as kept his wing wrapped around us.

 **“I think he refers to you as his mother.”** Jax said teasingly and I gave him a glare for his remark **. “I got to take a piss.”** Jax went towards the bathroom and gave me one last glance before going inside the bathroom.

 

 **“I was worried my queen was gone but the Terran designated as Jax told me my queen needed rest that I should not disturb you.”** Brave’s voice was deep and powerful while looking worried and sad. I managed to smile that Brave was worried for me and I rubbed hid dreadlocks and noticed he kept his head on my hand **. “It still surprises me on how fast you adapt to our way of communicating as well as our culture.”** He beamed at my praise and he began asking me if I liked his new look and I said **yes. “So why are you calling me queen?”** Brave just gave me a look of confusion then began answering my question. **“Queen save Brave and Queen took care of Brave.”** He said all those things as if it was a matter of fact.

 

 **“Brave I saved you because that is what Terrans do, they make choices and my choice was to save you and take care of you, Simple as that.”** Brave just stared at me while I gave him a smile. The sergeant already left the bathroom and headed towards our direction.

 

 **“Uh Jax can I ask you what is going to happen to Brave now that they know about a Zerg and Terran hybrid.”** Jax smiled while pressing something on his phone and after a beeping noise passed a hologram of the Protoss appeared from the sergeant’s phone.

 

 **“Since we were once the Terran Confederate Marine Corps we are loyal to our people and not the Emperor. So Brave here is safe and not to be known by Emperor Mengsk since we believe that he is a tyrant and secretly we support former Terran Marshal Jim Raynor for his rebellion against Emperor Mengsk.”** I smiled that Brave would be safe against the dominion forces since it is rumored that our emperor manipulates people and uses power and cunning to govern his people. He was also said to be responsible for the birth of the queen of blades and the death of thousands of soldier during the brood war. I shiver at the thought of meeting the man.

 

 **“As for you Private you are to aid us in recovering that Protoss since we believe that it was in one of the moons that was dominated by the Zerg and that one of our facilities was abandoned and lied dormant for a long time since the queen of blades took over it.”** I nodded and felt sorry for those who had fallen during the brood war.

 

 **“There were many moons to search and we failed to find this facility that contained the Protoss we believe that it has intelligence of a weapon we can secure to defend ourselves in case the queen of blades return.”** I asked him if he knew that the Protoss was experimented on and tortured within the facility **. “No during the seminar yesterday the information relayed to us was a Protoss was rescued and being cared for.”** The Sergeant gave me a questioning look but I told him it was true that I have proof that something was not right and that something about the mission sounds fishy. “ **Jax did by any chance was this expedition and my mission from the past was sponsored by the emperor himself?”** Jax was surprised but regained him composure as he nodded to me. “ **Yes actually he even lent us a ghost on this mission; I got to warn you that woman will rip your balls once you interact with her.”** Somehow I felt that Jax was not on any good terms with this ghost he was talking about.

 

 **“Jake I don’t know if the emperor has some kind of scheme in stored for this mission but if you are right we should contact Jim Raynor and tell him about this as soon as you give me the proof.”** I nodded and asked him to follow me to my room and the three of us went outside Brave’s room to head towards my room. Brave earned a few looks and whispers but all he did was keep asking me question about myself and that if I regretted taking him with me. I gladly answered those questions. Soon Jax questioned me as to how I was able to meet and tame Brave and I was not able to answer him because Brave answered for me.

 

It took us about fifteen minutes to reach my room and I grumbled as to why my room was so far from Brave’s and Jax replied saying that it was the only rooms available at the time since they only knew I was the only one who survived the massacre from the day before.

 

The three of us got inside my room and Jax whistled when he saw my new suit saying that I managed to catch the emperor’s eye. **“Damn you got a modified Medic suit, that suit has the ability to amplify your energy and regenerate faster as well as giving you the ability to cloak yourself although it lost some of its armor in the process.”** I marveled at the suit and noticed it was really custom built for me. Brave sat next to my old suit and had stared at the gaping hole on the left chest plate. **“Thank you for saving me that day.”** I said to Brave and he smiled and went to scan my room like a little child.

 

I went towards my old suit and searched for the flash drive and saw it was gone. I searched for my own flash drive which was hidden to the leg compartment. **“Here it is.”** I opened the hidden compartment and I saw the two dog tags that had the name of the two brave marines who gave their lives for me **. “Jax can I ask you for a favor?”** Jax answered with a sure and I asked him if it is okay that I request for the where Sergeant Arwen’s parents grave is. That if possible that I can go there someday so that I can fulfill my promise. **“Sure thing, as long as I can tag along with you.”**  He smiled and Brave asked if he could come too and both Jax and I laughed and I said yes to Brave.

 I hid the dog tags inside my drawer next to my bed and took my own flash drive from my suit’s compartment. **“Here it is.”** I can smell the faint scent of blood on the flash drive but I shrugged it off as I put on my desk and looked around my room. I searched for any cameras that could be monitoring us since the information was chopped and cut from the soldiers who are about to embark on the mission.

 

 **“I think I should show you this information in private.”** I saw Jax nod and patted my shoulder. He told me that he believes me that if what I was saying was true I should keep the flash drive hidden and secured that it might come in handy during or after the mission. “Well now we know Arcturus is planning something since he sponsored this little expedition. I’ll hand you one of my flash drives and you make a copy for me okay? I will let Jim find out what this is all about.” I agreed to what he said and felt Brave tugging on my shoulder.

 

 **“I’ll leave you two to rest, both of you deserve it, do not forget we got some sort of orientation for you and the other soldiers tomorrow, do not be late.”** Jax waved us goodbye once he got outside my room and I said goodbye as acknowledgement.

 

 **“I feel that something bad is going on.”** I slumped down my bed beside Brave who was staring at me the whole time. I asked him why was he staring the whole time but he just smiled and told me that it would be rude to disturb his queen when his queen is busy. **“I told you I’m not your queen**.” I felt a shiver run through my spine since I recalled the news of the real queen of the swarm. **“Do you know anything about Sarah Kerrigan?”** Brave said no and that he asked me who she was and I elaborated on who she is and what she was. **“So basically she was once a great soldier but somehow the Overmind took her as her champion for some reason that nobody exactly knows. We presume that her goal is to eradicate all living things except for the zerg.”**

 

Brave looked angry and stared at me while putting his large scaly head on my shoulder. **“I understand that life adapts and that zerg adapt just like life, what I do not know is that without control we go primal. We lose ourselves without the Overmind.”** So Brave knows about the Overmind but he knows little about it. **“I know only that he is our ruler our father our king.”**

 

I was about to close my eyes and relax when Brave suddenly stood up and stared at me with a disapproving look. **“You care about that Protoss my queen.”** He was glaring daggers at me like I did something wrong **. “What?”** Somehow Brave was getting mad at me for no reason at all. **“The Protoss are dangerous like Zerg and you wish you save that Protoss just like you saved Brave.”** I felt myself get slightly irritated that he was getting apathetic towards the Protoss. **“I understand that you might be worried about me. But what about the Protoss that person had gone through so much and nobody deserves that much torture be it Zerg or Protoss!”** I asked Brave if he felt sorry for the Protoss and he told me he did not care all he cared about was the thought of me risking my life for a stranger.

 

 **“Brave do you know why I saved you that day?”** Brave was surprised when he heard me ask the question and he told me that it was because I care for him that he thinks that is what his queen would do **. “You are wrong I saved you because no matter what the person might be a life is life it is our decision that makes us who we are not what we are. I believed deep inside that you could be different.”** I heard nothing from Brave and he sat down my bed while thinking all the things I said.

A few minutes passed both Brave and I were silent and I was about to apologize raising my voice at him since I figured technically that he was still a child. Brave suddenly apologized and looked at me with a sorry expression **. “I’m not mad at you Brave just irritated that you would think so little of a person’s life.”** He lowered his head and I patted his dreadlocks saying that it was okay that no harm was done that I was still his Terran father and stated that I was his new father not his queen. Brave smiled and suddenly I felt myself floating feeling some kind of psionic energy pulsing around me.

 

I glanced at Brave who was staring at me with a smile on his face. **“Are you doing this?”** Brave vigorously nodded and I praised him while acting like I was swimming away from him. **“This is actually cool.”** I laughed and Brave followed me as he was making himself float as well. We were acting like children floating and making things float and throwing things at each other. The sound of my tummy rumbling indicated me that I was hungry and Brave asked me if I needed to eat. “ **Yeah we should go get something to eat I did not get to eat yesterday remember?”** He landed us both gently and I checked my room for something to change on since the shirt I was wearing and jeans as actually owned by a woman.

 

Once I got to change proper in fitting attire I felt to warm hands snake around me and I felt myself being lifted. Brave carried me suddenly and rushed outside earning a few good laughter and whispers from the crew members. **“Slow down!** ” I felt kind of woozy since I hated rides and anything that has got to do with heights.

 

Somehow I got myself in a wacky position as a father of a Zerg hybrid and put in a situation where something big is coming our way and I fear that this has got something to do with the war that is going on right now. I know that this calm would end and that the storm is about to begin.


	5. Brianna the Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi sir-er I mean Ma`am!
> 
> Here is what a ghost looks like http://www.deviantart.com/art/Starcraft-Ghost-Nova-Final-200062043

**“To think a cutie like you would end up in a ship like this.”** Lisa the nurse from before remarked while looking around her surroundings trying to prove her point. “ **Men these days think they can be tough by being a soldier.”** Lisa scoffed and continued. **“They don’t even have the balls to propose to the girl they love for eleven freaking long years.”** Jax laughed and stated that Lisa was mad at her boyfriend for not proposing to her before he left her for a mission. I was seated next to Brave who was munching on his second meal. “ **Your son sure has one big appetite. I’m surprised he isn’t small like you.”** I fumed and Lisa busied herself on her phone while eating a yogurt. I figured she would still dislike Brave and I did not try to push her any further.

 

The four of us are currently eating breakfast at the cafeteria. Apparently Jax and Lisa became friends when they went on a mission together and the funny part of their mission was that Lisa was the one who kept saving Jax’s ass throughout the whole mission in eradicating the Zergs in some planet. I laughed when Lisa told me that she had to pick out spines on Jax when he accidentally tripped on them.

 

Earlier this morning, I had to teach Brave on the concept of wearing clothes and that he should know walking around the ship naked might cause a commotion in the ship and its crew members. I had to teach him on how to bathe himself and differentiating a bar of soap from a candy bar. After teaching him all these things Brave stated that he was hungry and we decided to head to the cafeteria when we bumped unto Jax and Lisa who were planning to invite us for breakfast. Well it was just Jax who invited us both and Lisa just invited only me. Lisa still has a grudge towards the zerg so she did not like Brave as much as Jax does. I asked Jax what the reason was and he told me that I should go ask her myself since she does not want to talk about it to anyone.

 

 **“My queen, Jax is calling for you.”** Brave snapped me back to reality and I glanced back at Jax while apologizing for daydreaming instead of listening to him. Lisa was sipping on a cola and Jax repeated what he said earlier **. “I said after the orientation you can meet me at my room to pass the data from your flash drive to mine. You can bring Brave with you but if he messes with my babies he gets out of my room.”** I glanced at Lisa as if to ask what his babies were and she glanced at me while smiling. **“He is talking about his guns dear.”** I gulped when she explained what Jax’s babies are. And I recalled Brave had a knack for tinkering with guns since he wanted to play with my pistol so badly back then. **“Yeah I understand.”**

 

Breakfast passed and Lisa went back to her office. She waved us goodbye Brave went back to my room since I requested he wait for me since he may not control himself when he sees the artillery inside Jax’s room. Jax and I made our way towards the area where the orientation was being held.

Once Jax and I got inside the room where the orientation is located I can see people were already seated and the discussion had begun. All eyes were on me and I started to feel uncomfortable. Jax had put his hand on my shoulder as he led me to a seat available at the back of the room **. “Thank you.”** I saw the speaker cough and got back on what he was trying to say **. “As I was saying a week from now we would be at the moon known as Ulaan. As for some of you who were already notified that this is a recap and serves as a mission debriefing for our new recruits. Our mission is to ensure whether or not a Protoss that was rescued and sent on stasis survived since the brood war had begun. The dominion expects us to keep the Protoss safe and sound.”**

 

I felt irritated as the man continued spewing lies on what had happened towards the Protoss and what fake plans they intend to do with the Protoss. Jax patted my back and reassured me that we will save the Protoss no matter what from the dominion. **“The Emperor was gracious enough to secure the facility for us they had already prepared all the necessary preparations on the day of extraction.”** While the man continued speaking I glanced at my side and saw a woman at the far corner of the room. She was wearing a black vest with a white top as well as grey cargo pants. The woman was currently leaning on the wall with her arms crossed. She had a pretty face and her skin was pale. The look she has on her face was of anger. I noticed the source of her anger came from a group of men not too far from her.

 

A few men wolf whistled and gave her cat calls while she cursed at them verbally and with her middle finger **. “Fucking pricks.”** She saw me watching her and I waved at her which took her by surprise. I nudged my head towards the seat next to me while smiling. The woman shrugged and cursed again as she sat next to me while saying thank you. **“Wow someone tamed the ferocious white tiger.”** The woman glared at Jax and I had hit Jax on his stomach making him groan which made the woman beside me laugh. “ **I like you kid. You've got guts kid. Hitting you superior like that.”** I forgot that Jax was a Sergeant and my superior. I quickly apologized as soon as I realized I had hit him out of concern for the woman’s feelings.

 

 **“My name is Brianna and I’m a ghost. You can call me Brian Just like everyone else does.”** I nodded and introduced myself while asking her if I can call her real name instead. She told me that it was fine she also inquire if it was true that I brought a real living Zerg with me on board the ship. **“Yeah, Brave is waiting for me in my room. If you want, I can introduce you both to each other.”** Brianna was about to accept my offer when she took out her pistol and began firing on a man that had called her a **“bitch with a dick.”** Jax had to hold her down to prevent her from shooting the man. The orientation halted and everyone had to leave and finish the other half of the orientation at the deck instead.

 

 **“I told you that she has a bad temper.”** Jax whispered and I pinched his nose in the process. I told him it was not her fault. She got provoked by someone and that clearly she was hurt from what the man had said about her. Brianna had excused herself and went somewhere else while the orientation continued. **“I would also address that yes have a new member among our ranks. And to those who are questioning that if he was harboring any Zerg with him it is true but rest assured it will not cause any harm anyone within this ship. Also it is compulsory that no one is to leak the information that we are harboring a Zerg in this ship. Emperor Mengsk will likely order the execution of the Zerg and the one who took it with him.”** I gulped and Jax chuckled at my reaction.

 

The orientation ended with me introducing myself to everyone and explaining to the people that Brave will not harm anyone on this ship. After the orientation I handed Jax my flash drive and told him I could not come with him to his room since I was going to check up on Brave. He told me that I should not get into any trouble while heading back and I agreed as we parted ways.

 

I made my way towards the halls near my room and noticed that a few men were chatting. I heard Brianna’s name being mentioned and I walked close to hear more about her. **“Yeah that bitch would be a good lay if she didn’t have a dick.”** The other guys laughed with him and said mean things about her, which made me angry and I walked up to them.

 **“Hey you!”** I called out to the man saying mean things about Brianna and he asked me what the heck I wanted. **“How could you say something like that to a woman?”** The man laughed and his goons followed. I told them that they should leave Brianna alone and they should stop saying mean things about her. **“Yeah and what does a squirt like you can do about it?”** the man taunted me and I felt myself boil to the point of hitting him and hit him I did. I kicked his shin while knocking him out with an uppercut imbued with psionic energy. Once his lackeys dragged him away, I began wincing in paining and a few tears fell from my eyes.

 

 **“I hope they learned their lesson.”** I used my ability to ease the pain and made my way towards my room. It did not take long for me to reach my room and I noticed that Brianna was leaning to a wall right next to my door and once I noticed I was nearing her. I greeted her while asking her why she was in front of my room.

 

 **“I wanted to see the zerg for myself and he looks like an infested terran. Though I fought against them he looked less zerg and a little more human.”** She smiled and punched my shoulder which hurt by the way. **“Jake are you sure you can trust him I mean he is a zerg and Kerrigan once tricked both the protoss and terran during the war.”** I said that I trust Brave with my life and invited her to come inside my room to meet Brave. Brianna hesitated but agreed to come with me.

 

 **“Brave sorry I took long.”** Brianna sat on a chair while looking around the room. I checked up on Brave and saw he was sleeping on my bed. Brianna told me to look at the pillow Brave was snuggling and noticed that it had the shirt I was wearing yesterday. “ **The kid must really like you.”** I saw her smiling as she said it. **“Remind me of the time I waited for my mother to return home.”** Brianna fell silent and stood up to tell me she would meet Brave next time and said that she did not want to wake Brave up **. “I`m heading back to my room and if you want we can eat lunch together later.”** I thought about her offer and told her if Brave wakes up I’ll meet with her inside the cafeteria. Brianna was about to head outside when she stopped by the door and said something. “ **Do not mention to anyone that I have a soft side okay? If you do, I will kick your ass to the cold hard floor.”** I managed to laugh and Brianna waved goodbye as the door closed behind her.

 

I turned my gaze back at the sleeping zerg on my bed. I thought about waking him up for lunch but he looked so peaceful I decide to let him rest for a little bit longer. I sat on the side of my bed while texting Jax on any news regarding the information I gave him. I heard Brave sniffing and I turned around as he slowly began opening his eyes. “ **Sorry for making you wait.”** I checked my phone if Jax replied or if I had any notifications and I saw none. **“Hey do you want to eat lunch at the cafeteria?”** Brave did not answer my question and instead stuffed his head on the pillow he was snuggling.

 

 **“I’m surpised that you manage to sleep a lot. According to several text books zerg do not really rest for that long, and there were not any reports of zerg inactivity during the war.”** Brave inched closer to me closing as much space between us. **“ I rest, wait for queen and dream of queen.”** I am not sure if zerg can dream but if Brave can does that mean that the others can? **“I smell the scent of a woman.”** Brave questioned me and I laughed while telling him all about Brianna. Brave asked me if she was a zerg and I told him that she was a hermaphrodite telling him she was born with a male’s genitalia rather than developing one.

 

“ **Brave I have a question”** I heard Brave mumble a yes then I hesitated asking him. **“If I die will you turn feral like the other zerg?”** Brave did not answer and I felt movement from behind me **. “Queen will not die like father.”** I felt the weight of Brave’s head on my shoulder. **“Overmind did not have Brave to protect itself.”** Brave’s bonelike wings curled around us and I managed to laugh a little. The two of us did not speak further. The two of us just let the time pass us by.

 

A few minutes passed and Brave heard my stomach growl and that made me wince since that signaled Brave that I was hungry and require nourishment. **“Brave I know what you are thinking and I can walk.”** In an instant Brave carried me in a swift motion. **“Brave put me down now!”** I did not have time to say my next words when Brave darted out of the room.

 

 **“Brave watch out!”** I shouted as Brave and I crashed with the person in front of us. **“Hey watch where you are going you dickhead.”** As I tried to stand up I remembered that voice and harsh language belonged to the foul mouthed Brianna.

 

I held my hand out for her to take and I began apologizing for Brave not minding where he was heading **. “Oh it’s you two. I was about to invite you for lunch.”** She took my hand and stood up. Out of a sudden brave poked Brianna’s crotch with his wing. **“She has a male’s reproductive organ and possesses the gland to produce milk on her chest like a woman. My queen, are you sure she is not zerg?”** I felt the my blood rush to my face and saw Brianna’s left hand glow blue and punched Brave knocking him away. **“You fucking pervert!”** Brianna cracked her knuckles and made her way towards the confused hybrid.

 

I interjected and apologized for Brave’s curious behavior while Brianna scoffed at Brave. She accepted my apology and luckily for us she invited us for lunch. I accepted her offer and Brave followed us while rubbing his sore cheek. I earned a new friend with a past that I’m intrigued with. The three of us made our way to the cafeteria to teach lunch and pretty much the day passed by swiftly. In the end the day was great, making me earn a good friend and ally.


	6. A weird scientist and a team assembled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are supposed to be soldiers and yet this is happening... oh and there is a weird scientist who is too interested on me and Brave...

“Oh, shit!” Brianna shouted as she backed away from the incoming lasers. “You retard, watch where you`re pointing that thing!” As Brianna continued her evasion and foul mouthing towards Jax, Brave and I are currently fending off training dummies that seem to be coming from all sides.  
“My queen!” Yelled Brave as I shifted my gaze towards my left and saw a training dummy throw an electrical rod at me, I side stepped and Jax shot down the dummy that threw the rod at me. “You’re welcome little man!” teased Jax, as he slid towards the group of flying androids that are shooting at Brianna.  
I ran towards Brave and shot two dummies with my training pistol, Brave turned around and gripped and threw me up the air. “Bra-!” as my body ascended I saw Brave use his psionic ability to create a shockwave that blown the dummies away, deactivating them in the process. “Wow”  
“Jake!” Shouted Brianna as she tossed me some kind of cable that came from her glove, I grabbed the incoming projectile and I was thrown towards the flying androids and knew that I have to shoot them all down. I landed on top of the android in front of us and began raining all my bullets at them from all sides. “That’s one way of showing off” Scoffed Brianna as she made her last shot count by shooting the android behind Jax.  
“That takes care of that!” Jax laughed as he was about to catch me when the android I was riding began falling down. Brave beat Jax to it by jumping high enough to catch me. “Thanks!” I gave Brave a smile and he gave me a toothy grin which was scary in so many levels. “And I am still not used to your sharp teeth.”  
“Hey dickhead would put your father down already?” Brianna was looking pissed as always and Jax was trying so hard preventing himself from laughing out loud. “For a rookie you are pretty good, not to mention that you are field medic. What made you this skilled kid?” Jax questioned and Brianna quirked one eyebrow showing she was interested.  
“Um well I, I have small traces of psionic energy similar to that of a ghost or protoss people? “ I shrugged slightly since I suck at explaining things, so I told them that I was not knowledgably scientific when it comes to medicine and healing but I have my ways of healing people with my strong psionic energy. I also told them that I was a capable fighter due to my height and constant training in combat rather than healing.

“So why did you not become a ghost and how did the military not find out?” Brianna asked as I beamed and told her that I did not show much potential in using my abilities only during combat and I keep my powers to a minimum since I was afraid that I might be taken away for ghost training. Jax was about to ask us a question when the man from the orientation came in and congratulated us on our training.

“What a magnificent show of teamwork, I am surprised that a ghost could work well with a team member, and as for you medic I did not expect anything less from the sole survivor of Captain Patterson’s platoon.” Somehow I felt that he was not really appreciating us rather that he was analyzing and criticizing us like lab rats. Brave tugged me closer to him and I saw anger in his eyes as well as Brianna while Jax had a stoic expression. “Sergeant I believe the team that you are trying to request may be possible since we need all the cooperation we would be using in this mission. A few Zerg were spotted on at the destination but was immediately eliminated” Jax nodded and gave a look that is telling me to talk our way out of it.  
“Excuse me sir-?” I asked the man in front of us and he smiled at me which made me cringed inside and feel Brave’s claw dig at my shirt. “Please Call me Larrson, I do believe we would be much comfortable talking outside?” We all followed him as he headed outside and as he began introducing himself.  
“I am a professor for one of our glorious emperor’s military division in which I utilize in weapon extraction and creation.” We were all silent and he continued talking more about himself. He told us he was here only for vacation that the emperor himself requested he take a vacation away from the laboratories. The professor explained that he only wanted to help with the ship’s weapon system and the safe extraction of the protoss weapon for fun. “Please forgive me for asking this professor shi-!” I pinched Brianna’s leg to stop her from saying the “S” word and she yelped in pain as she gave me glare. “I mean why are you wasting your vacation for something this dangerous?” Jax and I exchanged looks and we both stayed silent as the professor gave as a questioning glance. “Well my lady you see, I have a theory that I wish to test and the only way to find out whether this theory is right or wrong, is to find out what that protoss weapon is, and besides that weapon could help save millions of people.”  
The sound of beeping coming from the professor’s watch was like a sign of relief and we all let out a sigh of relief as the professor excused himself telling us he has some important errands to attend to. “We have to be careful around that guy, I have a bad feeling about him.” Said Jax “Yeah no shit Sherlock what gave him away, was it the creepy shit eating grin he has or his stupid fuc-.” I pinched Brianna again on her leg and Jax laughed out loud as I apologized to Brianna telling her that I don’t want Brave to learn cursing and saying bad words.  
~15 minutes Later~  
Lunch  
“So you guys met the creepy professor?” Lisa was the first to start the conversation while Jax and Brave began on eating while Brianna was taking a sip from her cola. “Yeah that four eyed mother-“ I gave Brianna a glare and she held her hands up in surrender. “That four eyed freak gave me Goosebumps just by staring at his shit eating grin.” Jax was suddenly choking on his meal while Brianna and Lisa laughed at him, meanwhile I began giving him the Heimlich maneuver. I was too weak to give any force on Jax’s body so Brave gave Jax a hard pat on the back and a piece of chicken bone went flying towards Lisa’s forehead. Lisa shrieked and wiped the saliva off her head and gave the sergeant a death glare while Brianna laughed harder and Brave stood watch while eating. “You are so going to pay for that.” Lisa took out a syringe with a large tip. And I felt sorry for Jax as his face became pale and began running away while Lisa began chasing after him.  
“Oh God, that is so rich.” Brianna was panting so hard from laughing and Brave began eating Jax’s meal. “Well since she’s not here I guess I should put her fries to good use.” Brianna took Lisa’s fries and wiped the tear from her eyes. “We should probably go after them just to be safe?” Brianna began drinking her cola and when she stopped she gave me a smile. “Don’t worry about them it’s how they show their love for one another, even if the other one doesn’t realize it.” I quirked an eyebrow and Brianna threw a fry at my face.  
“Seriously did you not notice how Jax is so childish when Lisa is near him? I may not know them very well but since my time at this ship I noticed that guy stares a lot at her while she kept on talking about her stupid complaints and problems.” I gave an “oh!” sound as Brave burped loudly and earned him a thumbs up from some of the ship’s crew member. “But Lisa she has a boyfriend?” Brianna ended the conversation by saying that we should stop talking about it and focus on what the creepy professor’s scheme was.  
“Obviously that freak has some fu-“She stopped midsentence as she froze in place. “What?” I turned and looked at where she was staring at and saw Jax was naked and shouting party, while Lisa was laughing hard behind him.  
“This is bad, we should get Jax some-“Brianna suddenly vanished and I saw the exit door closing. I heard a loud laughter coming from outside the cafeteria and I was sure that was Brianna laughing her guts out.  
“Brave you have to carry Jax and put him inside my room right now!” I shouted at him while he whined saying he was not finish eating Brianna’s meal. “Brave!” I pointed at the naked sergeant which was inside the now gathering a crowd.  
Lisa began taking pictures as well as the other crew members. “I have to delete those pictures before it goes viral.” Brave sprinted towards the crowd and leaped over them as he swooped down to carry Jax and leapt high enough to escape the crowd. “Lisa!” Lisa gave me an apologetic look and wiped the tears from her eyes. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you delete all the pictures those guys took.” I still gave Lisa a glare and she groaned. “Come on this picture is priceless, and look at his tooshie!” I mentally groaned and was scared for life as she showed me dozens of pictures not just Jax’s butt but his unmentionables and stuff. “Lisa!” Now it was my turn to give a chase and Lisa began sprinting away from me and I had a feeling this would be a really long day.  
   
“Seriously, Lisa!” I shout as I ran after with clumsiness as set back. “You better try harder cutie pie!” Lisa taunted and I began using whatever I can get my hands on, to throw at Lisa. “Hey that is cheating!” Lisa whined as she threw her hat at my direction hitting my face and causing me to fall unto the floor.  
I grunted in pain and tried to stand up but suddenly I was lifted up and is now being carried. When looked at the one who carried me I saw that Brave had finished his task and is going to assist me.  
“Miss Brian is guarding Sir. Jax in your room.” I nodded at my companion as we both rushed to where Lisa might have headed. Thus our afternoon was wasted with trying to find Lisa and the cure to her weird concoctions.


	7. Tales of a soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chained Ghost(Brianna)
> 
> "Mom, you need to rest." Brianna was on the verge of tears as she kissed her mother's forehead an indication of her leaving their home.  
> "Be careful." Her mother closes her eyes and continues on resting.
> 
> The Temperamental Medic(Lisa)
> 
> "I'm fine babe." Lisa smiles at John and kicks Jax on the crotch. "That's for being careless!" Jax fell down groaning while John cringed and felt sorry for the guy.
> 
> The Scarred Marine(Jax)
> 
> "Okay, for the next match I would like to call on Mister Jax Pentakill and Miss Lisa Garland." Jax groaned at the mention of his name and a young woman with short orange her looked pointedly at him as she walked inside the simulation room.
> 
> "Why did it have to be you?" Jax scratched the back of his head as Lisa smiled at him.

The Chained Ghost(Brianna)

"I get it, you old hag!"

A young girl aims her toy gun towards the stack of cans on top of a cutoff tree.

"Watch your mouth you little brat!"

Her mother snaps at her and smiles at her daughter's spirit.

"Geez, I wonder where I learned it all from?"

Focusing on the can in the middle of the stack. The little girl breathed heavily and clicked on the trigger.

The pellet zoomed past the intended target and had hit a chicken instead. Earning a cluck from the poor bird and a hysterical laughter from her mother.

"Hahahahaha!"

Pouting, the little girl huffed in annoyance and prepared another attack this time focusing her psionic energy on the pellet that is about to be fired.

The bullet flew so fast that her mother failed to notice her daughter even fired again.

The projectile hit its mark making the little child's mother stop laughing and ruffles her little girl's hair.

"Nice shot! Cheater."  
The little girl giggles and poses like one of her idols on the television.

A few years later

"Stay mom..."

"But Brianna..." Her mother cups her daughter's face as she slowly tried to rise.

"Mom, you need to rest." Brianna was on the verge of tears as she kissed her mother's forehead an indication of her leaving their home.

"Be careful." Her mother closes her eyes and continues on resting.

A month later

"I'll take it." Brianna stares at the man wearing a trench coat.

"We assure you that after your services, when you get home, your mother would be perfectly healthy with our technology!" The man beamed as he held out a hand.

"Know this. If I as much as notice anything strange about this deal. I'll rip your heads off!" The woman threatened.

"Being Ghost is bonus!" The man smiled and urged the woman to shake hands with him.

"Deal." Brianna shook hands with the man and followed him towards the training facility.

"This better fucking work."

The Temperamental Medic(Lisa)

"You dunce!" Lisa grips her shield and hits her boyfriend's forehead with the butt of her shield.

Three Zerglings rushes towards them and the couple steeled themselves.

"Aim for their heads and limbs!" Lisa shouts as she throws an electric grenade stunning the three monstrosities.

"John!" The marine points his rifle against the monsters then begins raining down bullets on their heads and limbs.

The battle intensifies as the couple and their allies are barely holding their own against the Zerg.

Each Terran units falls down one by one and the remaining forces retreat back towards the abandoned bunkers and facilities.

"Fall back!" Their commander orders and everyone able is retreating.

The Firebats cleared the way towards the facilities and medics came first followed by marines.

Three hours later

They were cooped up and their barriers are barely holding the Zerg at bay.

"There's just no end to these things!" A marine shouts and the other members of their team groan in response.

John walks up to his girlfriend and rests his head on her shoulder. "If we don't make it baby I-" Lisa thumps her lover's forehead and giggles earning weird looks from the others.

"Idiot, we're gonna make it. We just need to wait for reinforcements. Jax had already pinged their location and it is near ours." The medic smiles and earns a kiss on the cheek.

Lisa grips her shield and whispers something to her boyfriend.

John blushes and charges at the gate with zeal as he shouts at his allies to open it.

"You heard him!" Their leader commends at John and rushes to his side.

"Men, it's time to show these little bastards what Terrans are made of!" The men cheered and runs forward with their commander.

As the gate opens gunfire and explosions greets then and man with a scar on his face signals at his best friend.

"Lizzy!" Lisa smiles at Jax and rushes by his side.

"Look out!" Jax was caught by surprise as a Hydralisk swipes at him with its elongated scythe like limb.

Lisa acts swiftly as she blocked the attack with her shield and John shouts at her worriedly. "Lisa!" Jax jumps forward and smashes his rifle at the Monster's jaw and hit the trigger. The Hydralisk hisses at him and he smiles at it. "Screw you too buddy." Bullets and blood flew about as the Hydralisk dropped dead.

"Lisa!" John runs by his Girlfriend's side and checks for any wounds or damage.

"I'm fine babe." Lisa smiles at John and kicks Jax on the crotch. "That's for being careless!" Jax fell down groaning while John cringed and felt sorry for the guy.

The battle continued for several minutes as the Zerg died batch by batch. The Terrans won and celebrated that night on their ship.

"Dude, your girlfriend is awesome!" Jax comments and a woman wearing a black tank top huffs while walking past him.

"What's her problem?" John asks while snuggling up to Lisa.

The trio are at the cantina eating on their table.

"Don't mind her. She's just some woman with issues." Lisa says and grips her boyfriend's hand.

"I hope you're ready for your surprise tonight." Lisa whispers and John blushes furiously while Jax laughs out loud.

Little did Lisa know her lover plans on giving her a surprise of his own. Gripping a small box behind his back he hides it in his cargo pants and kisses Lisa's cheek.

Sadly, their commander coughs and stops the trio's festivities. "Sir!" The three soldiers salutes and the couple straightens up.

"May I borrow Private Spears?" Jax and Lisa looks at John as the two friends nod in unison. "Sure thing sir!" "No problem." Jax and Lisa says.

Without another word. Their commander walks out of the door and motions for John to follow him.

"I'll be back later babe." John hugs Lisa and fist bumps Jax.

Years Later...

"Stupid ass Promotion!" Lisa barks and angrily chews at her salad.

"Come on Lizzy. You should understand this is a good thing for him." Jax slurps at his smoothie and the Medic huffs in annoyance.

"I know that but how long will this Zerg Extermination mission take?" The blonde looks up at her com-bie(Futuristic Version of Mobile phone).

"I just miss him.." There's been no reply from Her boyfriend since last month and Lisa grew anxious and scared ever since for him.

"He's one tough bastard. Those Zerg are going to have to work for it to scratch him. Which was true. John had trained hard for the promotion given to him and he excelled at almost everything in the art of war.

"Even a God gets tired Jax." Lisa comments as she gripped at her necklace given to her for their anniversary.

"Have faith in him. He'll come back." Jax gently squeezes his friend's hand and stared at the nurse behind Lisa who has a large milk gland.

"I hope you're righ-wait! What are you staring at?" Lisa turns around and sees at the source of her pal's affection and grumbles out"pervert!" Her shoes hits Jax's shin and the man groaned in pain.

The Scarred Marine(Jax)

A few years ago...

"I hate fieldwork!" A young Jax complains and runs three more laps.

"Come on bro!" A man with red locks of hair gives his classmate two thumbs up.

"We're training!" A man wearing glasses shouts at the two and rushes past them.

The other recruits followed after them.

"You maggots have three more laps before any of you get to eat lunch!" Their trainer shouts at the top of her lungs.

Moments later...at the showers

"I can't feel my legs." Jax grumbles out and he turns the shower off.

"Tell Ben that. The freak wants to run some more later." The man wearing glasses says as he dries himself off.

"I can hear you Archer!" Ben the red haired cowboy spat at his companion.

"I just wish my opponent for combat training later would go easy on me." Jax hoped that it won't be some overly muscular man who could whoop his ass down.

A few hours later after lunch

Jax was walking back towards their barracks and heard a few men spouting lewd words from a distance.

"Come on girl. I know you can't resist this bod." A man with blonde hair says as he puts his arm on the left side of the wall while his friends gang up on the orange haired woman.

"Hey, leave her alone you creeps!" Jax shouts as he tried to look menacingly but failed due to his lack of muscles.

"Fuck off, you little wuss." A man with a bald head shoos him away while the cornered woman looked amused at her savior.

"Get off her or else!" Jax spats

"Or else wh-" the blonde man did not get to finish his sentence as he got knocked out by the woman they cornered.

"I've got somewhere to go so you guys should leave me alone." The woman landed a kick at the other man near her while Jax punched the man that tried grabbing her.

"Thanks!" The woman smiles as she knocked out the last of the men who were harassing her earlier.

"Gotta go!" Jax did not have time to talk to her as she left in a hurry and leaving him slack jawed with his mouth hanging open at the number of men the woman managed to knock down. "Woah..."

Hours later

"Okay, for the next match I would like to call on Mister Jax Pentakill and Miss Lisa Garland." Jax groaned at the mention of his name and a young woman with short orange her looked pointedly at him as she walked inside the simulation room.

"Why did it have to be you?" Jax scratched the back of his head as Lisa smiled at him.

"First match would be a weapon based battle. You two are given three types of weaponry. A training Rifle, pistol, grenade and a baton." The two combatants grabbed the weapons at their respective counters.

"So uh... Don't hold back?." Jax offered a smile and his opponent Lisa laughed at his remark.

"Sure thing skinny legs." The other recruits watching them laughed on Jax and cheered between Lisa and Jax..

"Simulation begin!" The referee whistles and the room transformed into an open field jungle.

"You better watch out." Lisa teased as she threw her grenade at the now surprised Jax.

"Crap!" The bomb blew him away and he landed hard on the ground tumbling in the process.

The screen above them showed the two combatants hit points and Jax's had decreased to 89 percent.

"Shit!" Jax coughed and pointed his Rifle at the smug blonde. "You're going to regret that!"

The recruit fired at the swift female who dodge every last training bullet. Hiding under a tree, Jac reloaded and gripped his grenade.

"Let's see if you can handle this!" Jax threw the grenade at his opponent, Lisa smirked but underestimated her enemy's motive as Jax aimed at the thrown grenade with his pistol.

"He's got a high accuracy!" Lisa did her best to run for cover as the bullet had hit its mark sending a shockwave behind her and sending her tumbling towards Jax.

"Give up?" Jax had pointed his pistol against his rival and looked smug.

"I'm certain that it's a tie." Jax raised a brow then looked towards where Lisa had pointed. Behind his left foot a grenade was lying there and Lisa had planted it when she was tumbling down.

"That's awesome..." Jax commended as his opponent started laughing with him and the referee declared the battle over.

Minutes later...

"You were good." Lisa comments as she walks towards the three marine on their table.

"I was?" Jax asked as he offered the seat next to him, surprising his friends in the process.

"You could've beaten me when you have wanted to though." The blonde placed her meal on the table and took the seat offered to her.

"Woah." Archer stares at the newcomer and Ben continues on munching on his burger.

"You aimed your pistol instead of knocking me out. The grenade wouldn't blow up if I was unconscious." Jax blushed and nodded at the lady.

"How about I join your little circle?" Lisa offers up and the three men look to each other as they nodded all in agreement.

"Cool, now I can find out how a skinny ass recruit managed to tie with me." Jax groaned and realizes this was for the woman's benefit after all.

A few years later...

Location  
Mar Sara...

"We are getting overwhelmed in here Ben!" Archer cocks his rifle towards his left, indicating that they are supposed to take the route that leads to safety.

Minutes later..

"Jax, you need to secure the barriers while Lisa and I tend to the wounded. Ben, you should go with team alpha and search the lower levels for ammunition and anything we can use to survive this." Archer orders the second team"Team Beta" to stay put with Jax.

Everyone nodded at the newly elected leader and did what they were tasked to do.

Hours later...

"Something is wrong..." Lisa opens up as she finished healing the last batch of wounded soldiers.

As if on cue, heavy gunfire and explosions erupted from the levels below them.

The ground shook with every explosion.

"Ben!" Jax left his station and headed straight towards the emergency exits that lead down the lower levels.

"Jax!" As Lisa called for her friend only his silhouette was the one that is visible.

Towards the depths of shadows the Zerg would consume all...

End of Part 1


	8. Brave Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Concern
> 
> "Hernando baby. Are you sure that you want this thing to join us in our mission tomorrow?" Lisa gave me a concerned look. I know she is genuinely concerned but her hatred for Zerg and distrust on Brave may be the reason she asked.
> 
> Hatred
> 
> It all came too fast and the shot hit Brave's arm. "Monsters like you should die!" She ran forward and began firing at the Hybrid.
> 
> Love
> 
> "I trust him. He saved me back then. " I look towards Brave and smile. My light during those nights. My very own... Brave Shine.

Brave shine  
Cantina  
13:00 Ship Time

"Have you heard?"  
"What?"  
"That Queen of blades managed to wipe out several planets this month."  
"How many casualties?"  
"Think of a number between three to eight billion people."  
"My God...."

(Jhake's Pov)

It is the same thing we've heard earlier this morning. Billions of Humans and Protoss are dying

"She needs to die." Jax had gripped his milkshake to hard and broke it in to pieces. This surprised me since Jax is the most levelheaded person in our group.

"I agree..." That was expected from Lisa and I looked towards the other two people in our circle. Brave and Brianna are both eating their meals as if the situation did not bother them.

"Hernando baby. Are you sure that you want this thing to join us in our mission tomorrow?" Lisa gave me a concerned look. I know she is genuinely concerned but her hatred for Zerg and distrust on Brave may be the reason she asked.

"I trust him. He saved me back then. Even if I'm against letting him get hurt. He would still probably not follow orders and stalk me around." The last part earned the circle a few laughs.

A few days ago. I had to undergo suit utilization training. The professor and Jax made me go test the limitations and capabilities of the new suit they had given me. Jax instructs me on how to fight with it while the Professor gathers all the data. Brave wasn't allowed to roam the ship so Brianna had volunteered to watch over him.

Everything went smoothly and when I was about to finish the three of is heard metal bending and scraps of it falling.

"You have got to be kidding me." Jax scratched his head as all of us looked above us.

"Interesting." The Professor hummed and smiled at me. It gave me chills and I focused on what was in the vents.

"You can't be-" before I got to finish my sentence. Brave falls down from the now broken vent. He managed to land gracefully and used his powers to prevent any rubble hitting the floor.

"Brave!" I grumbled and stomped towards the now guilty looking Hybrid. Jax motioned towards the the door indicating he was finished for today. Brave held both his hands up and waited for his father to begin his scolding.

"What did I tell you about leaving your room unsupervised?" I was about to hit Brave on the head when we heard a certain cursing from a certain Ghost. "Fuck!!!" Brianna fell down and is able to land down with her quick reflexes. "She said it was okay." Lying isn't something That Brave does. He is capable of bending the truth and using words like a weapon. Smart and cunning is what he is.

"You little shit! I said you can leave the room if I'm with you!" The Ghost gave him the finger and kicked Brave between his legs.

"You followed Brave everywhere Brave stalked his Queen. Technically, you were with Brave all the time." The professor uploaded at Brave's intelligence and made all three of us silent. He walked up close to me and whispered "I look forward in seeing your child in battle." This made Brave dash towards me and grip me as his wings encircled my whole body.

"Oh my! I don't mean to threaten or hurt your Queen. Please excuse me. Hernando. Please do go easy on him. He managed to stay hidden and bypass the security of this whole sector of the ship." As the professor left. We were left to ponder on what the heck the professor's deal is.

That day I learned to watch myself around him and that Brave is capable of stalking and disobeying orders.

Back to the present. Jax continued eating his meal with one hand as the other one is being healed by Lisa.

"Hey Z. What can actually kill you guys easily? Got any weaknesses that you van share?" Jax asks Brave and only got a shrug for an answer.

"Figures..." Lisa huffs and Brianna comes back with two slushies.

"Gross." Lisa comments on the diet that the ghost has and Brianna burps in retaliation.

"Kid. That P.r.o.t.o.s.s. We talked about." Jax starts a more serious conversation and everyone listens in.

"I think that he might be a dark templar. He might be dangerous. I've scanned the files and saw several logs that said he managed to cut several Marines, Firebats, Marauders, and Medics in half. I've already sent an untraceable message to Raynor about all of it."

Brianna suddenly spits her drink and the both of us said "You know Jim Raynor!?" In unison and Lisa managed to bumped our heads together and told us to quiet down.

"Brianna. I know that you're loyal to the Dominion but I ask that you at least not-" Jax was cutoff as Brianna huffed.

"Please. Those fucktards screwed me over. I only joined for the money." Jax smiles at her knowing she would be in board with all of this.

"Then I suggest you guys look at your communication devices and start preparing for tomorrow." Jax nodded at all of us and exited the room. Everyone left simultaneously and Brave held my hand as we walked towards my room.

"Queen." The two of us passed the Bridge and trudged our way on the halls.

"Yes Brave?"

"Brave has doubts about the plan.. Brave feels weird. Brave thinks that everyone will get hurt." I nodded and pointed out that Brave felt scared and that Jax's plan may be crazy but it is the only way to prevent Mengsk from attaining the Protoss.

As we enter my room. Brave began stripping and began his own preparations for tomorrow.

I removed my suit and began stripping but stopped midway from removing my shirt. I turned around and see Brave staring.

"This is not some show!" I used my Psionic energy to kick Brave hard on the nuts and quickly changed into my pajamas.

I apologized quickly and rubbed the Hybrids dreadlocks earning a few purrs.

Standing up. Brave nuzzled me and I let him for a few seconds. I knew he became more clingy as the days go by. "You should probably prepare for tomorrow Brave. I need to prepare too." Walking away from him. I grabbed all the weapons and gadgets I needed and attached it to my new suit.

The Hybrid went towards to computer and began researching about the Protoss.

Hernando's Room  
17:00 - Ship time

(Brave's Pov)

My queen is resting after all of the preparations he made. I always wondered what his flesh would taste like. I fear that if I take a bite out of his flesh or anyone's then he would disapprove of it.

All those times he would let me closer. Those teasing scent. It drives me both calm and yearn to tear just a little bit of his succulent flesh.

Shaking those thoughts away. I gathered everything I can about their physiology and battle tactics. The Protoss are formidable foes indeed. Just because my Queen wishes to rescue this creature does not mean it would not try hurting him.

Time to time I sense the presence of the Queen of blades within my mind urging me to join her cause. Her influence is faint but I am glad that I have a psionic connection with my own Queen. Each day I can feel a planet being consumed and the voices of billion people make the same sound. The sound of their deaths.

I look towards my Queen for comfort and decide on training the whole night. As the days go by my abilities show me more of my power.

I stop at the entrance of the training facility and notice a familiar red head medic shooting and evading holographic Zerglings and Hydralisks. Her movement rivals that of the Ghost Brianna. Her melee prowess is unbelievable. To keep up with three coordinated attacks from the Zerglings is a feat not even Jax can nor Brave can mimic. At least not without their weapons or Brave's Psionic power.

(Reader POV)

As the young Hybrid enters the room a Hydralisk lashes at him. Scythe-like appendages swings at him and he dodges while knocking several Zerglings away.

A knife behind his back was thrown which surprised him. "I'm not a hologram!" Brave shouts at Lisa.

Removing the object from his back he was thankful the holograms were busy getting murdered by the Medic.

The gleam in the Medic's eyes made Brave falter backwards but he stood his ground.

Lisa finished every last one of the Zerg. She focused on me and aimed her training Rifle. "Code delta three. Exchange current equipment for a Type four anti-shell Rifle. Remove restrictions XX:03." Blue light covered the rifle and is replaced by a smaller and pointier weapon.

It all came too fast and the shot hit Brave's arm. "Monsters like you should die!" She ran forward and began firing at the Hybrid.

(Brave Pov)

I roll to my side and leaped upwards blocking the shots with my power and the more she fires at me the more my shield gets depleted.

"Why do you hate Brave so much?" A bullet hits me again and makes me tumble to the side. I fire a Kinetic Blast.

"Because you're just going to kill us!" The medic reloaded and easily leaped away.

The distraction was enough for me to dash forward and use my wings to imprison her. She smiles at me and my eyes widen at the realization of two grenades beneath me.

I barely had time to block myself with both my wings and Psionic shield. The explosion was too fast and she added electronic emitters that shocked me as I hit the ground. It halted my regeneration.

"I'm not a monster." I shakily stand up and expected a bullet to hit me on my arm.

"You took my best friends away!" I continued walking towards her.

She tripped as I used the arm that got blown off earlier create a bloody explosion.

"You are wrong." I whisper as Lisa regained her balance and wasted her bullets on me. I am currently suffering from blood loss and the loss of my arm.

"What was that?" Lisa halted her fire when I raised my voice and repeated what I said.

"I did not kill your friends!" The answer took her by surprise. "You're all the same!" The bullets continued flying and each shot made stumble yet I continued walking towards her.

The firing came to a halt and I am currently hugging Lisa. "Brave can not bring them back. But Brave assures you. Brave will not hurt or kill any of your friends." Wet tears came from Lisa. "Brave is... Sorry." The medic hugs back.

"To think that something like you won't give up on proving me that you're human. You really are different."The medic whispers. "Brave shine. The light that saved me through the nights. Brave's Queen tells Brave every time." Lisa laughs a little and realizes the damage she's done. I could not hear her shout nor feel her hand on my arms.

I fell forward and fall unconscious.


	9. Azazel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I got no time to explain. If you're a Dark Templar then you can hide in the shadows. Please follow me and stay hidden." I pleaded as the Protoss with red glowing eyes stared at me and seemed to ponder on what I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 Sorry for the long HIATUS.  
> Here are the images of the new units and characters in the story.
> 
> Marauders - http://www.walldevil.com/wallpapers/a21/starcraft2-terran-diaries-marauder-alice-supply-paper-images-wallpaper.jpg
> 
> Firebats - http://www.epicfailgames.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/07/SC2-2010-07-27-22-29-53-59.jpg
> 
> Ultralisks - http://img04.deviantart.net/23fe/i/2012/264/c/6/ultralisk_by_zoppy-d5femty.jpg
> 
> Tal`darim(A Faction and Type of Protoss) - https://s3.amazonaws.com/cgimg/t/g51/604051/1353401_large.jpg  
> Protoss Physiology - http://orig05.deviantart.net/4f18/f/2009/004/9/a/protoss___slasher_by_konartist_portfolio.jpg

10:15 A.M

Moon - Ulaan

 

Transport ship MK: 10.30

 

Three minutes until the ship reaches land.

I'm grouped with the Bravo Team while Jax, Lisa, and Brianna are on Alpha Team.

Everyone on Alpha team was tasked on securing safety and reconnaissance while my team is in charge with protecting the scientists and the extraction of the Protoss.

I was silent the whole time I got inside the Transport ship, ignoring the radio calls that my so called friends tried to give me.

The whole reason I gave them the silent treatment was because they had let my son go and battle against Lisa, who by the way is one of the most skilled combatants on Alpha Team.

Earlier today, I woke up at the sound of Jax's constant knocking on my door, as I noticed that Brave was gone; I rushed towards the door and asked Jax where he was.

Let's just say that I've never rebelled against my superiors and the moment I saw my son on the clinic with several cuts and bruises which hadn't healed for what I believe would be some time from last night, that was the moment I snapped and shouted ar Lisa on how cruel and heartless she was on harming a young child (even though he looked like a teenager).

I trashed her office and was about to hit her on the face but Brianna knocked me out unconscious and told Jax to bring me back to my room.

 

"Hey kid!" I snap out of my stupor as a female marine shakes me and asks if I was alright.

"I'm fine, just a little nervous." I lied and she took it fine anyway.

"Pasay, you should stay behind if you feel sick." A Caucasian Firebat grabs me suddenly and gave me a surprise noogie.

"Cut it out Natalie!" I tried my best to get her grip off of me but she only ruffled my hair while the others watched and laughed.

The mouth of the ship opened and all of us positioned ourselves outside waiting for our group's leader.

"Okay people, as you know, my name is Professor Alber W. Larrson and I would be in charge of Bravo team. I expect all of you to cooperate and follow my exact orders." He spoke every word with smile and I mentally cringe as he waved at me like we were some kind of pals.

"There's been a change of plans, as you may notice, most of our units have gone missing and with no trace of any conflict or damage in this here area. We believe that something or someone had managed to wipe out the emperor's security division that he personally sent to aid us in our mission. We have ordered Alpha team to go and investigate this incident while we go and search for the Protoss, the information we gathered might not be as accurate as we had thought, there were no records of any new construction and facilities added to this desolate piece of rock." The professor turns toward the entrance of the large and run-down facility while we all positioned by his side.

Everyone but the professor was weary of our current situation, the missing party that the emperor had ordered to aid us was missing and that everything in the whole place is silent.

A hologram of an A.I greets us as it asked for validation and authorization codes for the gates to open.

"Code three, six, six, and eight." The A.I accepts the password and opens the gate before us.

 

"Watch out!" A marine shouts ar the professor but it was all too late; he got torn in half in just half a second.

"Someone use their cloak-detection grenade now!" The team dispersed when the grenade had revealed the creatures before us.

"Medics to the center and I want the others to guard sides while Natalie and the Firebats burn this bugs to the ground!" The colonel (the Professors guardian) commands us and the fight began.

The creatures were a new type of Zerglings that managed to be nimble and invisible while lowering its armor in exchange.

Marauders and Firebats defended the medics while the marines gave cover on their sides.

Several groups were formed and three Marauders had to disperse and reduce the Zerglings that are encircling the colonel.

"Natalie look to your left!" I shout as she aimed her weapon at the charging Zergling, flames spew from the butt of gauntlets making the thing flee and joins its brethren.

Two Marines got out numbered but managed to regroup with several Firebats with medics beside them.

"Jake, Five o'clock!" I turn around and threw a shock grenade in front of me as it collided with two Zerglings, staggering them and giving the others time to put it down.

A single Marauder got cornered by the Cliffside but I managed to save him with Natalie burning the things to cinder.

 

The Marauder nodded at me and I waved at him to regroup with Natalie and the others.

"Johnny, you should've called for help if you're in a pinch." Natalie quips and leaded the others to the Colonel.

"How is it that there are these many?" Natalie questions while she stomped on one of the Zerglings head.

"Where the heck is Alpha team!?" A medic got lunged by one of the cloaking little devils but Natalie managed to save him.

The colonel tried to communicate with the mother ship and Alpha team but all he received was static transmission.

"Shit!" The colonel ordered for everyone to charge for the entrance when he noticed something was burrowing its way towards us.

"I'll go and lure them away while you guys go inside, some of you cover me!" I shout as everyone ran inside the facility while the others secured my escape route.

My suit gave me the ability to cloak myself and let me run faster for short periods of time.

There are dozens of Zerglings and now several Hydralisks emerged from the ground blocking my way towards the facility.

"There's too many, cloak now and make sure to run on the left side!" The Firebats kept most the Zerglings away while the marines kept the Hydralisks at bay.

I ducked at the scythe-like appendage that a Hydralisk threw me, before I cloaked myself and dodged bullets intended for these guys.

 

As soon as I revealed myself that the colonel gave the code for the gates to close. I took in deep breaths as the suit took its toll on me.

Natalie greeted me by punching my shoulder and knocking me a few feet away, I managed to land on my butt.

I observed everyone around me and saw that everyone seemed to be alright except for the Professor.

"Sergeant Harley, give me a status on our troops." A medic stood up as he salutes at the colonel.

"Several Marines are battered and bruised while the Firebats and Marauders maintained minimal damaged to their armor, Medics managed get unscathed while two of our units need time to recharge." The colonel dismisses him and gave everyone time to recover and rest.

 

Facility lobby

11:07 a.m

 

"Right now we have lost contact with the ship and Alpha, they would probably come looking for us in a few hours and are expected to continue with the mission." The colonel typed something on his gaunlet and used it to show us a pre-recorded hologram of the professor.

"Hello ladies and gents! If the colonel here shows you this projection then that means my synthetic robot got destroyed by something or one of you bubbling dolts. I am sure that many of you are dumbfounded or just plain dumb right now but rest assured this only a precaution and that I want you to continue on with the mission. I would aid you as much as I can from this ship but if I lose my communication with all of you gets disconnected  then by all means do go on with the mission, there should be no room for failure." The image fazes out and the colonel ordered for all of us to continue on

Natalie praised me and commented on how awesome my suit was, I shrugged it off and she bopped me on the head for it.

The lab freaked me a bit and the others as several experiments were conducted with Zergs inside the tubes that either looked scary or gross.

A Hydralisk with a fully functioning wing scared me as it had a lithe frame and smaller size than its other fellow Hydralisks.

Natalie and some men had found it humorous when I shrieked in terror at the zergling with a rather large maw.

While we made our way inside the whole facility, the colonel told us the Zerg we fought were genetically modified or engineered here and that all of them got out of captivity, he made us be more cautious when he said that there might be more lurking inside.

A few of us gagged and became disgusted as we further descended on the facility, blood and gore greeted us in several areas.

"Everyone for a three man party just to be safe, we need to keep watch for those little bastards, who knows what else is waiting for us down here." Natalie and I teamed with a Marauder named Johnny.

"Why do I feel as if something is watching us?" Natalie pipes up, Johnny was silent and I gripped the pistol on my side.

 

Floor B3

Laboratory G7

11:26 a.m

 

"I want half of you to guard the door while everyone else search for the gate key, it is spherical and has two variations, one is gold and the other is silver." The colonel remained by the gate and started to investigate the whole room, our team searched at the other rooms inside the humongous lab.

Natalie and I got separated when we went inside a room adjacent to a closet, once I got inside I heard something trashing inside the operation area which was a few feet away, suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and prevented me from screaming out loud.

I turned around and saw that it was Jhonny who had his helmet chipped of and his face had a gash just above his left brow. He pointed at the blood smeared above the walls and the people sticked or dangling from some sticky substance.

Johnny moves us both back towards the exit and locked the door as we entered the halls.

"What was that thing?" I asked the Marauder but he simply shrugged and motions for me to heal his head. I positioned my gloved a few inches near his face and started to close his wound.

Johnny opened his boot's secret compartment and he took out a silver ball that highly resembled the key the Colonel told us about.

"We should probably warn Natalie and tell the others we found this." I was about to lead us both to Natalie but the clicks and hisses from the corner of the hall made me flinch and turn my gaze towards the source of the sound.

A few feet away from us, a deformed Hydralisk with three human heads attached to its left shoulder is slithering towards us.

My ally pulled me away and covered me as he used his grenade to break the incoming projectiles.

 

The banging on our side made me recall the unknown creature from before and I planted an exploding grenade just in case it breaks the door open.

 

Johnny kept the Hydralisk at bay and I aimed my pistol at the booming roar from inside the operation room.

"Jake!" Natalie calls for me while running away from two abnormally large Zerglings. I used one of my sticky grenades at the one stalking her left and it exploded when Natalie shot it with her flamethrower, forcing the creatures to stagger and blow her a few feet away.

The explosions signaled that we are fighting with the enemy and I could hear the clanking of boots against the metal floors.

Two Marines and a Marauder appeared and joined Johnny on shooting the Mutated Hydralisk while  two  Firebats and a Medic aided Natalie and I.

I lured the Zergling towards Natalie and the Firebats while they barbecued the monster's butt to dust.

I celebrated too early and failed to notice that one had survived and used its brethren to shield itself.

I closed my eyes and expected a spike through my stomach but the sound of an explosion and the beast shrieking made me open my eyes. The falls to the ground and I turned around to see that the shot came from Johnny.

Natalie hugs me and I clawed at her helmet since her armor almost suffocated me.

 

Laborstory G7

12:36 P.M

 

We returned to the laboratory and gave the key to the Colonel so did the others who found the golden key.

"Good work soldiers!" The Colonel congratulated everyone finding the keys and everyone awaited any further orders or tasks.

The Colonel walks up to the closed doors and inserted the spherical objects on each locks.

Smoke came from the pipes and the bars on the door moves to the side while the locks started to tick making scrapping noises as the huge door begins to open.

Light flooded the whole area and we were all forced to block out its brightness and as we all opened our eyes, we saw high-tech lab equipment set-up inside the spacious room and several lights and tanks filled the sides.

The whole room is cold even with our suits adjusting to the temperature.

"Everyone fan out and look for the Protoss inside of these tanks. No one, I repeat, no one is to free it without my consent!" He emphasized the last part by giving us all a cold and hard glare.

Everyone one checked the tanks and peeked over the tubes that doesn't reveal its contents, the others had to read the log files beside each of the tanks and tubes to verify the contents.

 

1:12 P.M

 

We kept on searching and noticed most of the tanks had dead Zerg and pieces of preserved Protoss flesh floating within it. The others doubted that the Protoss had even survived but I knew better.

 

I walked away from everyone and made sure no one was following me as I looked up the data I received from the Hard drive from before.

 

"Subject 21 "Azazel". Log file number three hundred and six. The Protoss exhibit different capabilities and behavior in many ways. For example is its physiology and way of interacting with its fellow Protoss." I skimmed through whole file and finally found the location number for its tank.

I discretely power walked to the tank that contained the Protoss and noticed his life support is still beeping and I was about to tell the Colonel that I found him but the sudden burst of static come from our communication devices.

"EVERYONE, RETREAT AND ABORT THE MISSION. I REPEAT, ABORT THE MISSION! THE ZERG HAVE INFILTRATED OUR DEFENSES. ALPLA TEAM HAS SECURED THE ENTRANCE AND ARE WAITING FOR YOY WITH EVAC SHIPS. GRAB ANY NECESSARY DATA YOU CAN MUSTER AND GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" It was the Professor that sent the transmission and Colonel ordered us to fall back and start running.

I quickly entered the code needed to free the Protoss and he fell down on top of me.

I could hear Natalie screaming my name and several gunfire behind me. Something constricted my throat and I was hauled up from the floor while I clasp at the hand that grabbed my throat.

"Give me one good reason not end your pathetic life Terran." The voice was full of hatred and I felt myself shiver at the fear of being choked to death.

"No-time-please-ghack-trust me!" The Protoss noticed I had my gun pointed at him and he tightened his grip as I began firing.

The sound of a Zergling dying made the Protoss look back and notice at the chaos before us. He looked at the Zergling I killed and dropped me nonchalantly.

 

I gasped for air and screamed at Natalie that I was fine and coming. The protoss stood before me and raised its fist and a red blade beam formed beside his knuckles. He lifted it up and I was about to dodge it when his blade came contact with a Zergling.

"Thank you." I said as the Protoss waited for me to stand up.

"I got no time to explain. If you're a Dark Templar then you can hide in the shadows. Please follow me and stay hidden." I pleaded as the Protoss with red glowing eyes stared at me and seemed to ponder on what I said.

It seemed like forever but the Protoss vanished before my eyes and I felt his hand land on top of my shoulder.

"Let's move!" I shout as we trudged our way past several Zerglings and Natalie was with Johnny and the others.

We ran as fast as we can while doing our best to survive. The protoss seemed to have killed several Zergs by pushing them towards the line of fire which everyone seemed to notice and brushed it off as Zerg behavior.

I noticed that the Protoss swiftly cut down whichever Zerg came close to me and not the other teammatesm

 

Facility Entrance

1:46 P.M

 

"Damn it! Where the fuck is Jake?" Brianna ducks and fires at the Hydralisk above her and rolls forward evading two leaping  Zerglings.

Three fourth of Bravo team managed to get out and support the whole team while waiting for the others.

"Lisa, need some medical assistance over here!" Jax calls out and points at the downed Marines near the entrance of the facility. He shoots several Banelings before it could get near his allies and he threw a grenade which made the Ultralisk before him much angrier.

"Shit!" The large Zerg used its large appendages to cut down the watch tower that Jax was bunking in. The tower was a bit far from the facility and got destroyed in a few seconds by the Hydralisk.

"Jax!" Lisa was about to run towards him but Brianna told her to help the others and she would take care of him.

"Hey dumbass!" She fires at the Ultralisk and fazes out of invisibility. The Ultralisk turns to her but it was too late. Brianna had locked the coordinates and beam swooped down and exploded, killing the creature and its fellow Zerg in the process.

"Thanks Mama Bear!" Jax was heared on the other line and Lisa sighed in relief while Brianna said she should've aimed for Jax instead earning a chuckle from the battle hardened buffoon.

"Get you fucking ass over here you dipshit!" Brianna orders Jax and she continued on covering for him by shooting at the tailing Hydralisks and Zerglings.

Banelings came for their sides but did not come close to them because of the support provided by the ship.

Everyone but Jake's team and a handful of Marauders got outside and the Professor was about to tell everyone to get inside the ships when they heard a familiar medic shouting as loud as he can at the transmission

"GET TO THE FUDGING SHIPS!" Jake and the others were running from a large number of mutated Zergs and at that moment everyone had begun retreating towards the ships.

"Jake-!" "Little man!" "Dork!" His friends wasn't able to greet him as they all got separated by entering different ships. Jake told them that he'll talk to them later.

Jake almost fell down while he was running towards the ship but he got carried by an unknown force, throwing him inside the ship and him landing on his sides.

As the ship lifted off the moon it rocked a little as several explosions came from the facilities and towers.

The sound of the Mothership in combat with the Zerg filled the void of space.

Booming explosions and projectiles hitting the ship's armor made us buckle in our seats and I gripped the invisible shoulder beside me for support knowing. The Protoss kept silent and hidden throughout the whole ordeal and didn't even shrug  my hand off his shoulder.

 

Battlecruiser

Lisa's Clinic station

4:25 P.M

 

"My Queen?" Brave made a move of standing up but Jax and I gently pushed him back to bed.

"It's okay Brave." I smiled at him and stroked his forehead up to his dreadlocks.

"You'll be fine soon enough and we can eat as much as you want later." Brave nods and closes his eyes and goes back to sleep.

I left Jax and Brave with Lisa in the Clinic as I made my way back to my room. Brianna was there waiting for me at the door and smiled as she asked on how Brave was doing.

 

"He's going to be okay and Lisa said he can leave tomorrow. Isn't it gre-" Brianna cut me off by shoving her binoculars in front of my face and pointed at my room.

She pushed a button on her gadget and I saw the Heat signature of the Protoss. I didn't expect for anyone to find out since he was cloaked the whole time.

"How did you?" I was about to ask but Brianna had spoken first.

"Natalie told me she saw weird red lights slashing near you during your escape." I didn't know she could be this perceptive by such a small detail but she continued to speak.

"You were also running as if you were holding someone’s hand the whole time." I blushed and did not even notice that I was dragging the Protoss by the hand as we got out of the facility's entrance. Why didn't the Protoss let go or told me about it.

"If anyone finds out about him. You are dead meat, you stupid twerp! We'll be debriefed tomorrow morning. You better tell Jax about him or I'll rip your head off!" Brianna storms off and threw me a crumpled piece of paper.

I scratched my head in confusion and unraveled the paper and saw what was written on it.

"I'm glad you're not dead dingus. Watch out for the Professor. He's been more crazy and creepier than usual." I smile at the back of the foul-mouthed ghost and shouted an "I miss you too" which she retaliated with her middle finger. Several crew members laughed at the scene.

 

I walk towards the door to my room and counted to ten before taking a breath. The moment I opened the door, something grabbed me and pulled me inside the room. I got lifted and thrown on my bed and I landed with my face glomping the pillows.

The doors got locked and I heard a fazing sound, and as I turn around. I was faced with an angry looking alien with scary red eyes that glowed fiercer in the din lighting of my room.

"Um hi?" I choked out as the towering form of the Protoss looked so menacing. The Protoss strides closely and I got backed up my bed and used my pillow for some confidence.

"Tell me why you freed me and contained me in this somewhat bearable cage." The red laser blade appeared again and the Protoss point it at my direction.

"First of all. This is not a cage, this is my room a place where I rest. Second, I freed you because what they did to you wasn't right." I bit my lip and saw that the Protoss was in contemplation.

I heard a clicking noise and the Protoss adjusted his blade to his left and he glared at the door for some reason.

"Show yourself!" The Protoss shouts and suddenly Brianna appeared out of nowhere. She had her rifle pistol pointed at the Protoss' chin while in return a blade  inched its way close to her neck.

"Hurt him and you'll be fucking dead." Brianna taunts and the Protoss merely scoffed at her threat.

I ran in between the two and they both lowered their weapons a little which didn't reduce the hostility.

"Please, stop this!" I tried my best to give them both my sincerest face and it took about a minute or so to make them fully lower their guards.

I took the opportunity to use my gloves and temporarily paralyze them to the ground.

"What the f-!" "What's the meaning of-!" The two landed on the floor with a thud and I apologized to them stating it was the only sure fire way to talk without killing one another.

"Now that you're both complacent. I can finally tell Mr. Nerazim or was it Mr. Khalai? that I freed him so that he could escape and somehow forgive us for torturing him for so long or at leadt understand not all Terrans are monsters." Brianna just gave me her most incredulous look while the Protoss stared at me.

"I'm a Tal'darim and my name is Edarium but my name as an experiment subject is-" "You were named as Azazel. " The Protoss nods and I smile while Brianna only huffed and complained on how this would be some kind of heartwarming event.

"Hey Mother Teresa. I hate to burst your bubble but you should cover the Alien up unless you want to see his large purple dong." I blushed and forgot that the Protoss was naked and I rushed to put a blanket over his waist to cover up his body.

"You were invisible for so long I forgot you don't have anything on. I apologize." Brianna laughs and the Protoss could only stare and I hope he wasn't mad at me for it.

"The ship would need to restock on its resources on the next few months and I think I can help you find a ship to escape with and return to your home planet." Brianna finally stopped laughing and I fidgeted at the silence of the Protoss named Edarium.

I felt myself getting lift up by Edarium and noticed that Brianna was standing with him.

"How?" I asked and Brianna only punched my shoulder while the Protoss answered for the both them.

"We both used Psionic Energy to create a barrier fast enough to block your blows." Edarium states and Brianna grumbled "You were pretty obvious in your attack. We both just humored you."

 

"I am not convinced with your motives and I am in your debt for being freed from that Forsaken Facility." Brianna was instantly on guard as the Protoss spoke to me.

"I have no qualms with staying here and recovering before I figure out my next course of action. Am I to believe that you're guardian will not shoot me the next time we cross paths" I was surprised at the civility of Edarium.

"I thought the Tal'darim are aggressive warriors and kill before talking." Brianna pipes up and she made a move to ready her weapon.

"Our ways may be savage but it is only for it is the only truth that we believe in. Only the strong shall survive." Protoss held his head on high and I got lifted while being examined.

"What are you doing?" I squeaked as Brianna couldn't process what is happening.

"I am checking to see if there are any defects on your body. It may prove to be the sole reason to your unknown show of weakness." I turned red when the hands became too touchy and as it was about to lift my clothing off, I head-butted Edarium so hard that I felt myself getting a headache.

"You couldn't have helped me?" I glared at the smiling Brianna who shooked it off and continued to observe the Protoss and I.

"Futile yet a respectable course of defiance." Edarium simply praised me and gently place me on my bed.

"I have decided." Brianna steeled herself and I prepared for whatever it is Edarium would say.

"I shall dub you as my personal conquest." Brianna barely holds back in her laughter that I had to throw a pillow straight to her face making her continue laughing on the floor.

"Imagine our offspring with my strength and you will. They would be unstoppable." Brianna had to turn the noise barrier outside my room on to prevent anyone from hearing her laugh her butt off.

"Oh God, kill me now. Hahahaha." Edarium back away from Brianna who just couldn't stop laughing.

I leaped out of bed and had to beat her with my pillow just to make her stop.

"I always knew you would swing the other team but I never knew you would be swinging swords with that purple piece of meat. Hahahahaha." Even as I enhanced the pillow with Psionic energy, Brianna seemed to block every blow with her pistol.

"Shut up!" The Protoss took the shade of my face as a sign of confirmation and kneeled in front of me and started to give me his vows.

"Oh my God. Hahahahaha." Brianna is literally crying out loud and I could only hide my face the pillow as the embarrassment doesn't seem to stop.


	10. Overture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why do you want to kill me this badly?" I am out of breath and barely held my own against the large Zerg.

**June 2504**

**7:20 A.M**

**Near the planet Mar Sara's orbit**

**Battle Cruiser**

**Jake's Room**

 

"I see no reason for me to wear this ridiculous article of clothing. Is a loincloth not enough?" Edarium slams his fist on the wall and I flinch at the tone of his voice.

 

"Please understand none of my available clothing can cover your huge frame. I managed to cut these shorts and made them fit you since these are Brave's pants." My companion huffs even though he had no mouth. I slumped down my bed when he gave no other complaints on the clothing he is wearing.

 

"I'm about to introduce you to the others and hopefully find a way to get the doctor on our side." Somehow me smiling made the Protoss more grumpy and he became invisible and I saw that he went outside for a walk.

 

"I just hope that he doesn't bump unto anyone." I stood up and slowly took my clothes off and grabbed the towel in the makeshift wardrobe.

 

I heard the door slamming and looked behind me.

 

"I did not know you wish to reproduce with me." I turned around and covered my lower regions with the towel and grabbed my pistol.

 

"I am not presenting myself to you! I was going to take a bath!" I pointed the gun at him to make myself look intimidating but the Protoss didn't care and started walking towards me.

 

"What the!" I got carried and manhandled at the bath tub while Edarium stripped himself in the process.

 

"Show me how to use your primitive bathing devices." Edarium orders me like he owns the place.

 

"You turn that knob over there and let it fill the tub." Why do I feel as if I'm talking to a toddler?

 

**Lisa's Clinic**

**7:20 A.M**

 

"The subject seems to evolve rather than regenerate. Look at the marvelous adaption of his cerebral membrane and his bones are harder than diamonds." Larrson spoke fondly of the data he is gathering from Brave. I sneer in disgust and made my way towards Brave who is still unconscious.

 

"Come on big guy. Your father is worried sick about you." The Hybrid stirs a little when I patted his shoulder.

 

"Brianna! Do refrain from disturbing the specimen!" I groan at the overreacting of the Professor. I pull my hand back and showed him both hands with only the middle fingers up.

 

"Adorable. I hope that you don't get attached to these expendable people in the ship." I held my tongue and only raised one eyebrow.

 

"Our mission here is to collect the Protoss and gather information about this Hybrid. We may not be able to attain the Protoss but our little Medic managed to gather the Log files and useful data." He makes that same shit eating grin again and I did my best not to kick his ass on the floor right now.

 

"I hate when we had to pretend to be nice to these grunts. I see that you made friends with the Arms master and Combat Medic. Do continue with your charade with them and fetch me some good intel on our little Medic. His records seem to be a bit strange. I had sent the data I gathered from his suit and the prototype managed to do well in battle." The Professors spins around his chair and looks up to me.

 

"That suit he was wearing is designed for ghosts and that even if it was a prototype he managed to utilize his Psionic energy efficiently. Something like that is only a result of Ghost training. I've look in to his background and all I got was that he was an orphaned child and that he joined the our ranks a year ago." This is all too new to me and I wondered if somehow Jake is hiding something from us.

**Inside Jake's Room**

**Bathroom**

**7:47 A.M**

 

"No fair!" I splashed some water on Edarium's face and he only chuckled at my action.

 

"If only you sacrificed your marines then maybe you could've taken out my Marauders and defeated me." The Protoss crossed his arms and moved his piece making me lose the whole game.

 

I turned off the hologram and lay back while sinking my body further down the bathtub and trying not to let my feet touch the cheating Protoss.

 

"You knew I would try and save my Marines and you made me move all my Ghosts next to your Firebats." I grumble and blew bubbles at the alien.

 

"Is there anything else we can do while taking our time in this bathtub?" Edarium asks and thought of something that would entertain the both of us.

 

"You could tell me more about yourself!" I beamed and the Protoss seemed to groan in irritation.

 

"Do you really want to know more about someone who just came out of prolonged stasis?" Edarium looked as if he was mocking me but deep down I knew he is hiding something.

 

"If you don't want to talk about it then how about I tell you something about myself that I don't tell anybody." That seemed to peek his interest and he managed to give me my personal space back if only by a few feet.

 

"Promise me you won't tell anyone about it?" I pointed my finger at the hulking alien before me and he was unimpressed with me acting tough.

 

"I have no one to tell and I know no one in this ship aside from that violent woman from yesterday." I guess he would think that about Brianna since she did point her weapon first before talking yesterday.

 

"Don't worry. You'll get to meet more of my friends soon." That made Edarium huff in annoyance even with the absence of a mouth.

 

"Now where do I begin?"

**Lisa's Clinic**

**7:50 A.M**

 

"Someone's coming. We better leave." I saw Lisa walking from the hallways and the Professor was too indulged with his experimentation.

 

"Give me five minutes and I'll be able to clear out my things." I nod and head on outside.

 

**Jake's Bathroom**

**7:59**

 

I heard the door slam open and quickly gape at the idiot who opened it.

 

"Little man! You won't belie-!" Jax had his eyes wide open at the sight before him.

 

"I know Brianna said you were harboring the Protoss but...are you having fun times with him? I won't judge you man. This is just new to me." I hid my face in shame and the Protoss beside me didn't alleviate the situation.

 

"If you're definition of fun is hearing a person's tragic past then I would agree with you Terran." Jax nods and smile at me.

 

"I see you're having an intimate moment with this new guy." My superior wiggles his eyebrows like a madman and I threw soap straight to his face.

 

"Was that necessary?" Edarium looks between Jax and I.

 

"You think a piece of soap would stop me from teasing you?" This time I used my Psionic ability to levitate the fallen soap and hit Jax on his crotch.

 

My Protoss friend seemed to be content in watching my superior suffer on the tiles while I started to tell Jax on how I ended up in a situation like this.

 

**Hallways**

**Just outside Lisa's Clinic**

**8:00 A.M**

 

"So you're telling me that our little Jake has a boyfriend and that boyfriend of his is with him right now, inside his room with him?" Lisa is one tough chick to convince but I know for a fact she loves to mess with her friends and that any form of entertainment she gets from them is a good way to take her mind of things (not to mention her dumbass boyfriend).

 

"I can't tell you any details about it but if I were you, I would bring a camera or any photo taking device." At the mention of bringing a camera, Lisa's eyes seem to sparkle and I hoped that whatever is happening inside Jake's room isn't anything stupid or embarrassing.

 

I smiled when Lisa turned around and started to head for Jake's room. Just as she was about to turn right at the hallway, Lisa looks behind her and pointed at her wrist device before continuing on her way.

 

I look up at my smart phone and saw that I have received a  text message from Lisa herself.

 

'I know everything that happens in that Clinic. Mess with Jake's child and I swear to you that you'll regret it.'

 

"Bitch has spunk. I like that." I replied stating that I would tell her all about it in private and that she should be more worried about the Professor rather than me.

 

**Jake's room**

**8:15**

 

"Let me get this straight." Jax laughed a little as he said while smiling at me.

 

"That guy right there? Is a not our average Protoss goodie two shoes. You managed to save his ass and convinced him not to rip your head off?" I nod and Edarium was too busy browsing through the spacenet.

 

"Terran designated as Jake. What are these two girls doing with their mouths?" Both Jax and I turn around to see two scandaly clad women kissing each other in front of a naked man on the holo-screen.

 

"Those are two hot chicks XVII." Jax whistles and I quickly changed the site Edarium is browsing on and turned the child protection filter on.

 

"I said search for hot clicks and ticks!" I scold at the Protoss who had no idea what he just saw.

 

"You could learn on how Terrans usually spend their time." Edarium grunts in agreement and started watching videos of three old ladies in funny situations (I think it was Golden Girls a favorite show of mine).

 

"Back to the main point. Jake that guy right there is a Tal'darim! A freaking alien fanatic!" Jax seemed a little ticked off while the Protoss seemed unperturbed.

 

"What the heck makes you think he won't lop off our heads and betray us?" Jax said no offence to Edarium but the alien was too engrossed with the show and that he keeps praising on how much of a conqueror the character "Blanche Devereaux" from the show is.

 

"Jax, we've both seen what the our precious Emperor did to this guy and he told me something that warrants our trust." I gripped the shirt Lisa gave me before and Jax asked what I am trying tell him.

 

"Our god betrayed us. He promised our ascension. We were supposed deal with our enemy the Zerg and rule over the other planets but little did we know we are but pawns to his little games. He left us for dead during our battle with Kerrigan." Jax and I are speechless at what Edarium just said.

 

"We were trying to unravel an age old prophecy for him and when Kerrigan laid siege to our bases back at Ulaan we were forced to fall back. Those that survived the onslaught did our best to aid Zeratul's escape with the help of High Templar Karass and his unit did find refuge within the moon. Shortly after he fled Kerrigan and the Swarm followed after him. Soon after we tried to rebuild on what was left of our squadron. A few months later your kind comes along and ransacks the whole land and backed us into a corner capturing us and started experimenting on us. I watched as they butchered and toyed with my allies. I respected your tactics but to go so far as torturing my people just for some weapon is disgusting." I wanted to apologize but Jax further questions the somewhat calm Protoss.

 

"Then why did you trust Jake and why didn't you just use him for an escape? What makes you think that he won't turn his back on you like your god?" I warned Jax not to push Edarium's buttons but I only got shushed by him.

 

"We both share the pain of betrayal and having to lose something precious to us." Edarium answered as if it was something simple and Jax could only stare at me with a raised brow.

 

"I wish I can tell you Jax but I can't right now." Jax must've notice my eyes watering and he nods and told me that he can tell me anything and he's willing to wait.

 

"Thank you." I smile and wiped my eyes.

 

"Don't fret larger Terran. He did not intentionally tell me of his past but I've accidentally glimpsed at it when we were both sleeping next to each other." Then it all came back to the embarrassment of Jake. What did I do to deserve this?

 

Jax chuckles and just when I was about to tell him that I couldn't just let the alien sleep on the floor but Lisa came barging inside my room while slamming the door shut as she turns to us.

 

"Show me your bitch Jake. Where is -!" Lisa took in the scene before her and beamed at the domesticated position that Edarium and I had, my back was against his while I lean on him for support.

 

"My what?" "His what?" "I though I'm supposed to lay low." All three of us said and Lisa only squealed in delight.

 

"Oh my loving God! I knew that having a large man would perfectly fit you! Even though he's not technically human but beggars can't be choosers." Jax laughs harder and Edarium turns to look at the newcomer in my room.

 

"Lisa! What the heck is wrong with you guys?" I groan and slammed my face on the pillow.

 

"She isn't wrong. I would certainly fit in you" Lisa and Jax laughed so hard they both had to hold onto something for support.

 

"She said fit me, not fit in me!" Edarium makes no move in taking back what he said and only continued watching Golden Girls.

**Outside Lisa's Clinic**

**8:30 A.M**

 

"I got all the things I need for my report. I should be heading back to Korhal. You continue with the investigation and update me if anything comes up. You and I both know that something isn't right. Something big is coming." The professor gave me two seperate flash drives and a letter. He walks away and I made sure to undo any damage he might have caused inside Lisa's Clinic.

 

**Jake's Room**

**8:30 A.M**

 

"Lisa, I think the little guy doesn't like getting dressed like a doll." Lisa huffs at Jax and smiled at while deciding whether or not I look good in purple or red.

 

"I do believe the pink one from earlier suits his fragile physique." Edarium suggests as he paused the second epusode of Golden Girls.

 

"You're right. His blue shorts would complement his cute little tooshie and make the pink shirt shine brighter." I can see the cogs inside Lisa's head working and all I could do is let her.

 

**Lisa's Room**

**8:35 A.M**

 

"I'm sorry for letting him take some of your flesh and tissues. Good thing you heal fast huh?" I pass down a cup of coffee to the newly awakened teenager.

 

"Is my Father okay? Did he get injured in the mission?" For some alien hybrid, this kid sure looks damn handsome. I comment on his new look which was also cool and that his father is probably getting himself in an awkward or embarrassing situation.

 

"How so?" I scratch my cheek and thought of something to make myself look less of a bad guy.

 

"I may have told Lisa that he is harboring a boyfriend in his own room and that she should bring a camera with her." I gave Brave a sheepish smile and he only gave me one of his scariest glare ever, albeit it is his very first glare ever.

 

"You should probably relax and let me fill you in with the other half of what happened during our mission." The objects around us gently fell down their respective locations and I saw his eyes stopped glowing.

 

**Jake's Room**

**8:40 A.M**

 

"We're supposed to attend the debriefing later and I'm going to wear this?" Jax is laughing, Lisa looked proud, and Edarium made me feel self-conscious by staring at me.

 

Looking at the mirror before me, I see that the red Jacket that Lisa used to wear clung to my body and the baggy Jeans that had to be worn with a belt. Lisa complained on how the heck her pants didn't fit my hips.

 

"Now that we have this clothing issue solved." Jax began speaking and Edarium grabbed me and forced me to sit between him and Lisa on the bed.

 

"Edarium, you know that Tal'darim are known to shoot first before letting any of our ships reach your home planet." Lisa nods and I look at the blank face of Edarium.

 

"So it is true. You are all willing to aid me in my escape?" The Protoss sounded skeptical but it is understandable.

 

"That little man over there managed to convince us and I owe him since he saved my ass from that lady over there." Lisa and I held back our own laughter behind our hands and Edarium only gave us a confused sound.

 

"Come on. I was going to delete the photos and videos!" Lisa defends but Jax only rolled his eyes.

 

"This is against your superiors. Why do wish to aid me this badly young Medic?" I'm not surprised by his question and merely smiled.

 

"You saw a glimpse of what I've been through as a young man and not a teenager." Lisa and Jax gave looks to each other and focused on me.

 

"What happened to you?" A new voice comes up and we all looked at the door and to my surprise, it was Brianna's and a larger looking Brave was with her.

 

"Brave!" I rose up and ran towards him while the Protoss tried to reach for me.

 

"My Quee-!" I couldn't believe it but I managed to tackled my rather large son to the ground and hug his guts out.

 

Lisa giggled and Jax gruffed while Brianna only complained.

 

"Hah! Gay!" Brianna quips and Jax only laughed.

 

"I'm so glad you're alright!" I'm practically crying by now but I didn't care. I clung to Brave and felt his hand soothing the roof of my head.

 

Everyone is silent but somehow they've all gave us our time.

 

"I was so scared of losing you." Brave seemed to halt for a second before continuing with his ministrations.

 

"Wait a minute! What the heck made you think that you could go head to head with a freaking Medic with mad ninja skills?" The tone of my voice might have sounded terrifying since Lisa coughed, Jax awkwardly chuckled, and Brianna saying that Brave is screwed.

 

"I-!" Brave was about to apologize and explain himself but I cut him off by hugging him close.

 

We stayed like that for minutes but I remembered we had company.

 

"Come on. I want you to meet someone." I stood up and held Brave's hand to pull him back up.

 

I turned around to face everybody and I saw that Brianna is looking at her phone. I made Brave sit on the Bed beside me and Lisa while Edarium took his spot next to me and wrapping a hand around my waist.

 

"Let go of him!" "You have no authority over me Zerg!" The room changed its mood and every human tensed and became cautious.

 

"Would you both please behave? I'm still emotionally exhausted about all of this." That seemed to shut them up and our three spectators either huffed or laughed a little.

 

"I guess it's time for all of you to know why I want to help this guy so badly." I pointed to Edarium.

 

Brave held my hand and I smile.

 

"Let's see. It all started when I was a kid."

**Years ago**

**Koprulu Sector**

**Ursa - Moon orbiting Korhal**

**The Junkyard behind the Forests**

**2489**

 

"Here's fifty Credits kid." The Junkman hands the money and I gladly kept it in my pouch.

 

"Thank you mister!" I got my hair ruffled and I gave him a toothy grin.

 

I head back towards the town and walked ran towards the slum area.

 

It took me half an hour before finding the place I'm taking residence in. A burned down shack that managed to have a few good rooms with a roof on it.

 

The sounds of Lyotes(they are like dogs) can be heard as they searched for any piece of scrap in the area.

 

I stashed half of what I earned and left my room to go to the place usually buy food.

 

I grabbed my makeshift rod and walked outside the place. I see some of the other kids running and playing just a few feet away. I waved to them and they waved back.

 

The people who live in this district are those who managed to stray away from the colony since it was destroyed by the Zerg. I was one of the Refugees from Tarsonis and was forced to fend for myself after this place went rock bottom. I don't remember anything about me but they gave me an i.d when we were given our supplies before being shipped away to this place. I never left this place since I call it home. I lived off being a scavenger. I search for any metal or something scientific and I get money.

 

I plan on saving enough money to make my way to the city and live a life there.

 

"Hey kid! What will you order?" I snap back to reality and told the clerk what I want.

 

This is a diner near between the town and the forest which is a good twenty minute walk.

 

"I want one of those um ispag-hettey?" The clerks shrugs and asked me if I want the spaghetti and I nodded vigorously. I never really learned to read but an old woman back in the slums teaches me from time to time.

 

"Oh! And can I have one of those swirly potatoes to go for later." I only got a grunt as a response and sat on the empty table near the glass window.

 

I gently hum and tapped on my table and watched the citizens who lived in the town eating their meals and interacting with one another.

 

A mother was scolding at her son for throwing a piece of chicken at his sister. There was a group of ladies who are chatting to each other. A large group of mercenaries who are laughing at a joke one of them said. A loving couple with three energetic kids trying to calm them all down.

 

I bit my lip as I got a bit envious of what I'm seeing. I don't have anyone in the slums who I can call family. Sure, everyone their seem nice but they fended for themselves and I was forced to live by myself.

 

"Hey kid!" I yelp a little as a scary looking female tells me to move and I stood up and was about to sit at the other table but she told me that she didn't mind sharing a table.

 

"Hey Marty! The usual and give me two milkshakes!" The lady shouts and I patiently waited for my order.

 

"You're from the slums huh?" I was too busy staring at the scar on her cheek and it took a few minutes before I answered with a nod.

 

"You live alone?" I nodded and she asked me if I'm mute. I told her that I wasn't.

 

"Tell me. Do you know what a ghost is?" I pouted and told her that it's one of those dead floating people. She laughed and I asked her what was funny.

 

"Kid. Ghosts are people who are like Marines but go solo and are capable of doing amazing things. She made her point when she lifted her hand and blue energy swirled around it. The condiments on our table floats and I smiled and tried to grab one of it.

 

"Cool!" The lady smiles and she brought her hand back down

 

"I've seen what you can do kid." I stopped smiling and I almost dashed away if the woman didn't grab me by the arm.

 

"It's alright. I'm not taking you away." I was scared and felt myself shake.

 

"Would you relax?" I almost cried if it weren't for the hand on my shoulder.

 

"They took away kids who can do what you just did. They say that they would take you to that scary mountain and never come back." The lady sighs and she tells me that nobody is going to take me away.

 

"Most of what you say is true kid. Orphaned children with high Psionic capabilities are taken into custody and begin Ghost Training for the Army." She had a dark look on her face as she continues.

 

"I used to be a little girl who played with her dolls until the damn Dominion took me away. I hoped that I would get adopted at the shelter but I got recruited instead. They got their weapon and I lost my childhood. Years later after the Great war that I got decommissioned for losing an arm and leg. I managed to live in several places and got myself a house here in the Town." Our orders came and we both started to chug down our meals.

 

"I can help you." She smiles at me and I thought about and since I got nothing left to lose I had agreed to it.

 

"Great!" By the time we got to finish our meals the waitress placed two milkshakes on our table and the Lady offered me one.

 

I can't believe it. Someone wants to help me. I felt so happy and every fiber of my being wanted me to scream for joy.

 

We went our seperate ways after she told me where and when to meet up with her. I was supposed to meet up with her tonight as she also told me to pack my things since she offered me a place to live in.

 

I went back to my place and searched for the bag I used for scavenging and put all of my stuff in it. An i.d, my pouch full of credits, and clothes that I manage to own.

 

The night came and as I got inside the forest between the lake and the rocky mountains a neat looking vehicle was there with the Lady from befote leaning on it.

 

"Hey there Sugarbits!" I told her to stop calling me that and she told me it was too good of a name to pass up.

 

"Come on get it in!" I was excited and ran inside the vehicle as she closed the door behind me.

 

All I hear is the noise of the whole vehicle as it started. The Lady began working on the wheel and started to spin it while playing with the weird stick thing on her side.

 

We were both silent the whole trip but when I noticed that we had passed the town I started to feel a little weird.

 

"You said you lived in the Town?" I ask and the lady gave me an oh sound.

 

"Did I say that? I meant I have a house in the city. That's where I live. I must've mixed the two up." She said it casually and I began a slight chill in the back of my neck.

 

"Don't worry Sugarbits. It's just a few good minutes before we get there. How about I turn the radio on." She turns it on and I hugged my bag for comfort. I felt the fear I had before, come back.

 

I must have dozed off since I felt myself being carried and placed on top of something soft and comfy.

 

"Shh, sleep. Tomorrow you will be doing me some good." I heard the lady whisper something but I was too sleepy to understand.

**The Present**

**Jake's room**

**9:26 A.M**

 

"When morning came. The lady prepared me breakfast and a bath. After morning passed, she toured me around the whole city and made me have my brows plucked and hair fixed." I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. Leaning on Brave, I continued my story.

 

"It seemed like it was the best day ever but when the Night came. I got dressed in a suit and looked like one of those bachelors on the famous dating shows even though my hair was tied to my side." The lady told me to behave and follow everything she said. We went back to her house and as we got inside she called someone and we waited on the living room for an hour or so. I heard a car park in front of the house and the Lady motioned for me to follow her as she went outside." I didn't notice that I was shaking but somehow Brave was holding me tightly in his arms.

 

"There was a man in his early twenties who looked like a man in a top ten hunks magazine." I blushed when Lisa and Jax gave me a whistle while Brianna made a gagging face.

 

"I know that I promised you a bride but he's the perfect fit for your preferences. This kid here is a clean and a virgin. He's mature enough to earn some credits, he is capable of using Psionic energy, he is willing to learn, and he's too empathetic." Those were the words I remember her say and I recalled the predatory look that the man had.

 

"I got sold by a Human Trafficker and although she lied to me, she never lied about being a decommissioned Ghost. I struggle to get free but she only drugged me and threw me in the arms of the man who bought me." Biting my lip, I laid my forehead on Brave's chest and no one still made a noise.

 

**"I was crying the whole time that I stared at the Lady's eyes. I felt betrayed and stupid. The man was gentle as he placed me on top of his lap and I was forced to lie on his chest."** Lisa tried to comfort me but I told her that I'm fine and the story is still not over.

 

The sudden blaring of the alarm sound made us all spring up in our seats.

**"WARNING. SEVERAL ZERG ENTITIES HAVE BEEN DETECTED. SHIP HULL IS BREACHED. ALL MARINE UNITS TO THE PORT, MARAUDERS ARE TO DEFEND THE SHIP'S EASTERN HALLWAYS, FIREBATS MOVE TO THE FIREBATS AND MEDICS MOVE IN TO SUPPORT THE OTHER REMAINING UNITS."**

 

**"YOU HEARD HER FOLKS! MOVE OUT!"** Jax orders all of us and everyone began moving.

 

**Mar Sara High Orbit**

**Near the ship's pod room.**

**11:30 A.M**

 

**"Ship in critical level."** The voice of the A.I didn't help the unit that I'm in. A guy complains and two of our men had to drag most of our wounded inside the escape pods.

 

**"We need to secure this area. Everyone in this ship are risking their lives!"** I shout and threw a grenade to our side.

 

"You've seen them take out two Battlecruisers get taken down!" Several men agreed and looked as if they want ro lay down and die.

 

**"We lost most of our friends and our loved ones in this ship but if we die here right now, those that died here would have died for nothing! Are we not Terrans?"** We all roared at our leader's rally and dispersed with vigor.

 

A group of Medics and Marauders managed to rush their way to us and aided us in fortifying the escape routes.

 

**"WARNING. SHIP LOST RECEIVED MAJOR DAMAGE. ALL UNITS ARE TO ENTER THE ESCAPE SHUTTLE AND DROP PODS. SHIP WILL HIT THE PLANET'S ATMOSPHERE IN THIRTY EIGHT MINUTES."** The ship shakes and a Firebat got blasted on the side when the floor to the westwing exploded.

**"Everyone! Until we have the go signal that most of our men escaped. We will enter the drop pods."** Everyone agreed and the leader ordered two of our units to aid in searching for other members of the ship.

 

**"I'll go search for other survivors!"** I ran and cloaked myself as I disappeared in to the darkness.

 

**Somewhere else in the ship**

**11:46 A.M**

 

**"Oh shit! Everyone fall back!"** A Ghost shouts and several men followed him

 

Several Zerglings fell down and two Marines got shot by spikes from Hydralisks.

 

**"Oh God!"**  A medic falls down and began shooting against the rushing Zerglings.

 

A Zergling leaps and almost ripped the man's head off but a Red light managed stab itself on the creature's head and ripped two other Zerglings apart.

 

**"Holy shit! Is that a Protoss?"** A lieutenant in the team spoke.

 

**"Do not waste my time. Flee and rescue the others. Now!"** Every nods and continued in their tracks while some thanked him on the way.

 

**"Edarium!"** A female ghost ran towards his side.

 

**"What is it Sniper?"** Edarium back stepped and used a ripped of limb from a Zergling to stab at three Hydralisks in such swift motions.

 

**"You fucking idiot! I told you to wait for us."** Brianna ducks and shoots the incoming banelings while using a grenade to create a chain of explosions from the suicidal monsters.

 

**"I shall not wait for you. You are capable of defending yourselves. I merely wish to ensure my Conqueror's safety. I sense a darkness brewing. Surely you feel it as well?"** The Ghost stops in her tracks and told him that she felt it too.

 

**"The Zerg are after something within this ship. I fear that they are after something-" "or someone!"** Brianna finished the sentence and she feared just who it was.

 

**Ship Bridge**

**11:50 A.M**

 

**"Jax and Lisa.** Lead these men to the escape ships and pods. I will wipe out the brood in this area. I will continue on and search for my Queen. I fear that the darkness that I sensed is after him."

 

The two friends ran with their units and the Hybrid began charging up a great deal of energy.

**Ship hallways**

**11:53 A.M**

 

A large explosion shakes the whole ship. I stopped for a moment before running towards the Clinics and searching for anyone injured being left behind.

 

I decloaked the moment I fired at the feasting  Zerglings and lured several Banelings to a trapped mine.

 

I look behind me and gaped at the Broodmother before me.

 

**"It can't be!"** If something this powerful is here then something must be up.

 

"You will be destroyed for the Swarm!" I cloaked and left a bomb in my wake as I dashed to the side and began shooting at its back.

**Ship Escape pods**

**11:55**

 

Several members of the crew had used the ship and pods and only a few number of people are left.

 

**"I'm out of ammo!"** Lisa backtracks while Jax offered frontal cover.

**"Where the fuck is Jake?"** Brianna appeared out of nowhere as she stabbed several Zerglings and ensuring two medics pass her by.

 

**"Where the hell are those two aliens?"** Jax asked and he rolls to his while grabbing a minigun and began firing at the larger variety of Hydralisks and Roaches.

 

A radio transmission made them all halt for a bit but continued fighting.

 

**"You guys need to escape now! I can find a way by myself. You all need to get out of here. There's a Broodmother leading all of these things. I don't know how much longer I can hold her off. Please escape so I can-!"** Jake got cut off and his message abruptly ended.

 

**"Holy shit! A Broodmother?"** Jax tried to run after Jake but an invisible force grabbed him and threw and Lisa inside an escape pod.

 

" **Let go of me you Fucker!"** Brianna was also lifted and thrown inside the pod.

 

**"He wishes for all of you to be safe and I will see to it that you are all to survive. I shall make way and retrieve my Terran. I bid you all farewell."** Jax and Lisa slams at the door and tried to free themselves but the Protoss and pushed the large green button sending the three to enter the Planet's atmosphere.

**Ship Bridge**

**12:06 P.M**

 

The ship had received so much damage that the A.I notified me that there is seventeen minutes left before the ship's power would fail.

 

**"Why do you want to kill me this badly?"** I am out of breath and barely held my own against the large Zerg. I used the fallen debris for cover and hiding spots during the fight.

 

"We have sensed a strong trace of Psionic energy from a piece of Xel'naga artifact. The Swarm shall not allow such an object to be used by your race's disposal. You are an immediate threat!" I wasn't fast enough when the Broodmother found its way inside my chest, penetrating and ripping out a piece of some blue crystal out of my body.

 

**"My Queen!"** I hear Brave and did my best to tell him to flee. I saw Edarium follow him from behind.

 

**"Take that thing and Brave. Run, please"** I coughed up blood as I was thrown to the side and the Broodmother rushed after the fallen of a fragment of the Xel'naga artifact.

 

**"Ship's self-destruct sequence initiated. Ten-."** I managed to crawl and activate the self-destruct function of the ship and did my best to use my Psionic ability heal myself just enough to be able to throw all of my remaining grenades into a one large bomb with the energy I used to enhance it.

 

**"Seven, six, five -"** Explosion threw the Broodmother away just a few feet away. Giving my son a chance to run away but he ran towards the Zerg and bashed his way through.

 

**"Thank you."** I said as Edarium grabbed Brave who was tearing the Broodmother apart. I saw the Protoss use some kind of power to produce a bubble like electrical field that slowed everything inside it.

 

Just before I lost my consciousness I heard Brave call out my name.

 

I expected some large sound of an explosion to greet me but all I saw was a bright light and the clicks and growls of the Zerg behind me.

**"Three, two-"**

I had so many questions that I want answered and so many things to do with my new found friends and son. At least I managed to buy them some time.

 

**"One"**


	11. Genesis Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Hope
> 
> "How chivalrous. Trying your best to search for me." We all heard the voice of someone who we hoped was alive.
> 
> \- Loss
> 
> "You were ordered to kill me." I nod and bit my lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the new units and creatures in the story.
> 
> Terran
> 
> Banshee  
> http://starcraft.wikia.com/wiki/AH/G-24_Banshee  
> Siege tank  
> http://starcraft.wikia.com/wiki/Siege_tank  
> Viking  
> http://starcraft.wikia.com/wiki/Viking
> 
> Zerg
> 
> Broodlord  
> http://starcraft.wikia.com/wiki/Brood_lord  
> Mutalisk  
> http://starcraft.wikia.com/wiki/Mutalisk  
> Overlord  
> http://starcraft.wikia.com/wiki/Overlord

Mar sara  
Colony homes  
In to the chaos  
12:15 P.M

 

(Brianna)

"Brave!" I leap and while maintaining my position near several of the Marines wielding sniper rifles.

"The kid might be right. Jake might still be alive" Jax shouts while taking cover from Mutalisks.

"Go and aid the others!" Lisa shouts and throws a grenade to give the Johnny and the Marauders some distance between the Roaches and Hydralisks.

"You can't stop me Brianna!" I shoot at one of his bone-like wings and made him falter a bit.

"You've seen the ship exploded and crash!" Brave trudged forward and flew upwards taking two Broodlords with him.

"He's alive!" I screamed and Edarium stayed silent and phased above a Mutalisk and threw himself at several Broodlords.

"Holy shit!" A guy on my right falters and gets ripped apart. I used my visor and saw several Hydralisks burrowing towards us.

"Stand your ground!" We held our positions and Banshee jets came to provide support for us.

The Zerg in front of us got blasted by the incoming Siege tanks.

"Brianna, go after him!" Lisa gave me threw a syringe at me and I nodded while I passed through several Ravagers and Roaches. Edarium provided me a path while Jax gave us aerial support.

"Fucking idiot managed to ride a Viking. Fantastic!" I smile and ran as fast as I can.

"The ship crash landed and you and I both can do not sense his Psi-connection. I fear the worst." Edarium speaks up as he slashes our way thru the chaos.

"Brave is going to get himself killed. There afe too many of those fucking things surrounding the crash site." I made five Zerglings eat lead and used a laser infused knife to stab at the Hydralisk behind me.

Three Ultralisks gets shut down by our siege tanks while several of our Vikings transformed and landed devastation against the Zerg.

Overlords released several Zergs upon us but Goliaths and the Vikings killed those in around us.

This is what a battlefield is. Hell on a planet.

"Move your ass!" An Ultralisk charged its way towards Edarium but I've sent the coordinates as to where the nuclear strike will land.

The explosion took out a large portion of the enemy and my device showed that my charge is empty.

"Sniper, behind you!" I was too late a Hydralisk came up below me and my rifle got snapped like a twig.

Two mini rockets flew past me and landed face first on the large Hydralisk.

"Go on ma'am. We got this!" A female Firebat with a Medic and a group of Marauders flanked at the Zerglings and Roaches.

"We're here to finds the other drop pods and ships that got seperated and any other civilians. Jax told us that Jake and other survivors might be near the crash site. Go, now!" It was Natalie and the Johnny kid. They provided us with more firepower and I continued making my way towards Brave.

"You there! Cover our rear and we'll search for any civilians on that building over there!" Two units of Marines followed Natalie while Johnny and the Marauders held the rear.

Edarium and I both got nearer the crash site and we can see Brave holding his owns against five Mutalisks and seven Zerglings.

"Go for the flying bastards. I'll go and clear the fuckers on the ground." The Protoss and I decloaked as soon as we landed our blades on our enemies while brave used his charged up Psionic energy to blast through the rubble blocking the way towards the crash site.

I coughed at the dust emitted from the fallen debris and stopped in my footsteps. The Zerglings around us bowed their heads while the Mutalisks flew over us and trudged towards the battlefield.

"How chivalrous. Trying your best to search for me." We all heard the voice of someone who we hoped was alive.

Business Central  
12:30 P.M

"Dear God." Lisa gasps as she sees through Jax's camera feed.

"It can't be." Jax dropped down from his Vehicle and landed behind Brianna.

"My Queen!" Brave wasn't fazed at the partially infected Terran in front of us.

"How pathetic. A rouge Zerg acting against the wish of our true Queen. I don't know why I spared you that day." Jake maintained his human form but a Zerglike creature is attached on his chest as if it was part of him.

"There are three fragments on this planet. One that was original part of me and the other two hidden beneath this planet. Hand me the fragment and I shall deliver a swift and merciful end." Jake extends his hand towards Edarium but the Protoss raised his blade at him.

"Jake, you've got to fight this!" I shout and Brave tried to make his way towards his father but the spikes thrown by the sudden appearance of the Hydralisks surrounding us, stopped him on his tracks.

"You cannot fight the Swarm." All of us hear through the transmission that reinforcements from the Dominion are coming to aid us and clear out the Planet.

"How inconvenient. We are outnumbered but I shall take that fragment with us." Jake ran towards Edarium and the Zerglings and Hydralisks surrounding us began attacking us. Jax ran inside the Viking and began shooting around us and I fended off the Zerglings around us.

"Brave! Move your fucking ass and help Edarium!" Brave was too stunned at what he was seeing. His father fighting the Protoss with ease and dodging every strike the Protoss can give.

Jake used the debris to jump on and kicked Brave away and grappled at Edarium trying to gain the upper hand.

Johnny and his unit came and aided us while Jax told me to go help Brave and Edarium.

"We got this. Go save the two of them. It's what he would've wanted." I didn't say a word and took out my pistol.

"Stop this Jake! O shar'as shi'el!" Edarium gets punched and knock back while I began firing at Jake. The infested Terran dodges each and every shot.

Brave came from behind Jake and did his best to subdue his father.

Jake slips under the Hybrid and backflips away from the shots I fired. When did he get this fast and agile?

I ran forward and gripped my knife as Edarium leapt to strike from above. Time seemed to pass slowly when Jake's cartwheel kicked me and his reflexes was fast enough to spin around and slam Edarium right to the ground.

Brave threw a Psionic blast at Jake and the kid just moved slightly knowing where it would hit.

"We've got to-ugh- save him!" I coughed up some blood and wiped the blood from my forehead.

Edarium staggers as he supported me.

"There might be a way; but this might kill him as well." Edarium explains that the Zerg attached to Jake is keeping him alive by repairing the tissues inside the hole that was made by the Broodmother from before.

"I've sent Lisa our coordinates and she's heading our way. If anyone's good at fixing wounds then it's her that can do the repairing." Edarium nods and I cloaked with him.

"Brave and I will do our best to subdue him and give you an opening as you use the fragment I gave you and plunge it inside his chest. It will cleanse his infection and may accelerate his healing and provide enough time for the Medic to arrive." I stood my ground and saw Jax holding their grounds against the Zerglings and Hydralisks and I see from far away that we are driving if the Zerg with the help of the Dominion reinforcements.

"No time for games!" Jake tried to punch a whole towards Brave's chest but Edarium managed to cut his hand off.

"I'm sorry." The Protoss apologizes and told Brave to grab Jake and give me the opening I needed.

Brave hesitates but grabs at Jake. My eyes widen at what Edarium did next. He stabs Jake's chest and rips out the Zerg from inside while leaping away as I ran towards them.

Jax and Johnny fires at the Zerglings trying to block me and I slip past two Hydralisks who emerged from the ground.

 

(Deep within the infested Jake)

 

"Jake?" I look at the child playing with her dolls.

The world around us is made pitch black. We're both in a place that looked like it came from a fairytale.

"Are you all alone?" I ask the girl.

The large stuffed toys stood up and offered me a chair to sit next to her.

I took the seat. They bowed to me and stared into the distance.

"Tea?" The girl, offers me her cup and I take it.

"Jake." I look towards her and she still has that solemn look.

"Most of my life. I've spent it here. They trained me, gave me a place to live, and made me use my strong Psionic capabilities to destroy the Dominion's enemies." Placing my cup on the table, I stayed silent and nodded.

"I thought the scientists loved me. They said I was like a hero for the Terrans; but the moment I went outside on my own. They all ran away and tried to subdue me." My hand went to hold her hand. I tried to smile for her but I couldn't.

"I was raised like a pig to a slaughter." She quivered during the sentence.

"I lost everything to the people that I thought who cared. I lost my childhood and they got whatever they want from me." She places the doll she has on the paw of a huge bunny plush.

"I lost my innocence and childhood." All I could do was agree and listen. "I know how that feels like."

The young girl got out of her seat and stood in front of me. "I know." She smiles as if it was her first time smiling.

"Now that I'm losing control of my powers They want me dead." Thousands of us died, doing our best just to get near this child. Our mission was to kill an experiment that went rouge.

"You were ordered to kill me." I nod and bit my lip.

"I wasn't losing my control. I'm dying." My eyes widen and I wanted to tell her I could help her but I couldn't.

"You never planned on killing me the moment you found out that I was human." I told her that I am sorry for everything.

"I've let you get near me because we both been through the same kind of loss. You wanted to try help me."

"Would you hold me?" She started to cry.

"I'm so scared." I grabbed her and placed her on my lap, hugging her, and cried with her.

A bright blue light came out of her chest and phased out of her. It revealed a blue crystal and entered my body.

 

(Brianna)

 

"Come on! Come back to us, you fucking idiot!" I slammed the shard inside his chest and a glowing blue light flashed before our eyes. A large electronic field blew every Zerg including Brave away and forced the remaining Brood to flee.

Everyone cheered and roared at the fleeing Swarm and we gathered the survivors and helped their wounded brethren.

 

Business Central Wreckage  
12:48 P.M

(Jake)

"My Queen!" "Jake!" "Und lara khar." I hear familiar voices as I slowly open my eyes.

My body aches and felt something isn't right. I couldn't sense anyone's thought or feelings around me. I felt empty.

"Please, be alive Father!' I felt tears on my cheeks while my vision clears.

"After everything that's happened. Don't you fucking die on us you idiot!" Warm hands life me up and felt the familiar flesh of some half naked hybrid beside me.

"Brave?" I speak out and my body barely stayed conscious.

"It's alright. You're with us now." I smile and feel Brave, hugging me. I heared the laughter of several people around us and felt the three-fingered hand of the decloaked Protoss on my cheek. " I whispered a thank you and griped the hand touching me.

Everything felt alright. The light of the day touched my skin and the rays never felt so good. I let Brave carry me away and didn't need the shard to know that the others following after us.

12:50 P.M

(Brianna)

"Say Edarium. How the hell did you know that crystal thing would save him?" I lean on the alien for support.

"I took a gamble. I theorized that it was a Khaydarin Crystal. I never sensed that he would've harbored such a thing within him back then" I huff in response.

"I guess that's why the kid is so good at Psionic manipulation and being such an empath." I started to laugh and Edarium humored me by laughing with me.

Part 1 end


	12. Genesis Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What the hell happened last night?" Brianna scratched her head and adjusted her shirt.

Two days later

Mar Sara Barracks  
9:16 A.M

Jake, Jax, Brave, and Edarium's room  
(They share a room)

"Mmph." The sound of content escape my lips. The bunk bed that I'm sleeping in felt so comfy. My body felt warm and the source of it made me snuggle closer.

"That's nice babe. You smell so good." The voice was too unfamiliar and my eyes shut open to reveal a large man with handsome features.

My voice must've been loud since a half naked Brianna and Lisa come barging in our room.

"Oh my g-" "Oh hell no!" The two females spoke in unison.

"Is something wrong?" The man yawns out and stares at me with a smile of pure bliss.

"Who the heck are you!" I screamed while Lisa had to hold Brianna down to prevent her from charging at the unknown fellah.

I noticed that I'm only wearing my underwear and got out of the guy's grip. I failed to notice that he was naked as I pulled the whole blanket with me for cover.

"Oh my." Lisa blushes and Brianna coughes.

"You're lucky Jake." "Even I have to agree with her." My friends seemed agree on something and I looked to where the two are staring at.

"Holy mother of-! Why are you naked?" I got back the bed and covered his lower regions with the blanket and used half to cover myself.

"You seriously forgot about last night?" The guy looked hurt but smiled and rested his head on my lap.

"Please stop doing that." He looked at me and asked me why.  
"You were so kind and caring last night." His voice got muffled when Brianna used one of the pillows to smack the guy's head with.

"Wait Brianna! Don't kill him yet. I forgot to take a picture!" On that note. Lisa rushed outside the room and I hoped that this guy would leave before anything embarassing happens.

"Who the fuck are you and what the hell did you do with Jake?" Brianna looked annoyed and smelled like alcohol.

"Please, I only cuddled with him last night. He took care of me while all of us were drunk as hell. We're both also enganged, see?" The guy shows us his hand and there it is, gold and glinting.

I look up at my left hand and see the same thing on my finger.

"What the hell happened last night?" Brianna scratched her head and adjusted her shirt.

"Last night was a celebration for forcing the Swarm back. Everyone got drunk. Some of us managed to meet the Protoss and Hybrid officially." Brianna and I motioned for him to continue and he did.

"I just got out of my engagement with my ex-fiance and the boys just sat me on a corner somewhere near you guys and suggested I forget about her. I've been with her for years and we just broke up three months ago. I was a still a wreck and moped during the party. Somehow halfway through the party one of your friends. Jax was it? Was dancing with two hot women and kept dragging you along." He points to me and smiles.

"The Hybrid was with the red haired lady from earlier and got acquainted with the drinks and food. You kept excusing yourself from any shenanigans that Jax wants you to join in. He finally got the message but when you tried getting back to your seat, you fell and I catched you. I laughed on how light you were and you just pinched my nose. You told me that I was a gentleman and a handsome one at that. For the first time in months, I finally laughed. I asked if you were with anyone else but Jax and you pointed at your friends who were having a drinking contest. You asked me if I was okay and you told me that you can sense my grief. I lied about being fine but you pouted and looked so adorable. You asked me if I got hurt in the past and everything else blurred after that. All I remember was me puking and you taking my clothes off. I think you also gave me a bath but I'm not sure where my underwear went though. I like yours by the way." Brianna pulls at my covers and kicks me to the side while peeking at my undies. "Cute, they are blue with purple flying pigs." The guy nods with Brianna and I had to throw a pillow at her to get my covers back.

"Now that we're both sober. I guess you would want your ring back." I smiled and tried to pull his ring off.

"Where the fuck are those three idiots?" Brianna sat on my bed and looked to the guy for answers.

"The Protoss guy went with Jax and said that he would put him inside this room when we were talking." The three of us jolted up when the door to the bathroom opened revealing the Arms master with his shirt off.

"Oh God! You smell so awful." Brianna threw a pillow at him and he grumbled.

"Keep it down. My head hurts." Jax gripped his head and he falls on his bed.

"Jax! Do you know where my son and Edarium is?" Jax squinted his eyes as he stared at me and my naked guest.

"First the Protoss and know this guy. Jake is there something we should all know about? If you really want someone to have fun times with, I know some guy who can fill the spot for you." Even when the guy has a hangover, he is still able to embarass me.

"No offence Jax but some of your friends are either in the slammer or married." Brianna said. She pushes me back on the bed and place a pillow behind me as she used me as a second pillow to support her head.

"You're not exactly light you know." I told her in annoyance. She huffs at me and slapped me with her ponytail.  
"Edarium's been here the whole time. His on the top of my bunk bed." The Arms master knocks at the metal to make the Protoss talk.

"He's been sulking about you and that boyfriend of yours. He said that he lost to a stranger and he even gloated that his donger was larger." Brianna laughed a little while Lisa came inside with a camera.

"Okay, Brianna. I'm going to drug them both and you make Jake lay on top of that guy. Put the guy's hand on top of his little tooshie and maybe we can make some dough with it. Imagine all the fans who would pay thousands of credits for it. I bet the Sydney twins are going to pay seven hundred credits. Oh my gosh, the Jake fan club will probably give us ten thousand credits for a sexy shot!" Jax seemed to be interested in the Medic's scheme and I hid behind Brianna in fear.

"No one is taking any images of my Human." Edarium came out of his cloaking and threw me on his bed.

"Oh my gawd! I should tell them that Edarium would make a good forbidden fruit kind of guy in their fictions!" Lisa's scheme scared me. Brianna thre a Psionic infused pillow towards Lisa to stop her from babbling.

"Bitch you're scaring Jake." Lisa apologizes and told us she got carried away. "Do you want me to brew you up with some of my secret coffee Jax?" Jax could only groan and sag in his bed.

Lisa left us and Brianna said she had something important to do. I got left in the mercy of Edarium and the stranger before us.

"Let me reintroduce myself. My name is Trace Xerxes." He winks at me and when Edarium sensed that I blush, he pulled me back to his hulking figure and asked what the guy intends to do with me.

"Nothing. I hoped he would go on and get married with me but seeing as he already has you. I'm not taking him away. I do hope we can still be friends though. I'm missing you already." Me laughing seemed to confuse Edarium but Trace held out his hand and took the ring he gave me.

"You'll find someone who will love you dude. Edarium isn't my boyfriend. I'm flattered you would think that though." Edarium leans on my shoulder. I tried to kick the alien off but he's just too strong for me.

"Thanks man." Trace located his underwear and waved us good bye.

I heard a few whistles and cat calls from women outside and the clicking of a camera must've came from Lisa.

"Jake, you're son is playing with the commander's daughter." When Lisa spoke those words I burrowed myself in the sheets and asked Edarium if he could kill me now.

Lisa places a cup of coffee on the table next ro the drawers.

"I will do no such thing!" The alien must've thought I was serious but Lisa seemed to exaggerate what I just said.

"Edarium, you should probably exam his whole body if he has any illness of sort." Knowing that Lisa was a Medic. Edarium gets tricked and the battle for my dignity began.

"I swear if you try to take a picture of me naked Lisa. I will tear your pink lingerie that you hide beneath your bed!" Lisa scoffed at me and didn't stop from her clicking on the camera.

"Edarium, please stop. She's just tricking you. I'm fine. I was just annoyed with Brave interacting with the Commander's daughter. He might get in to trouble." Edarium didn't budge and continued to wrestle with me and my boxers.

"Try flipping him on his stomach and pull his hands over his head. He's too nice to try anything on you." Lisa cheered for Edarium while my breathing hitched.

"Oh God! Edarium stop!" Lisa must've noticed that my breathinf was off and the next thing I knew was that I'm having a panic attack.

"What do I do?" Lisa shoves Edarium away and grabs me and pulls me towarda my bed.

"Easy now. I want you to breath with me and think of the most funniest thing you ever saw." Lisa guides me and I follow. I told her that one of the most funniest thing I saw was a Marine who was trying to hit on Brianna.

"Will he be alright?" Edarium layed a hand on Lisas6 shoulder and he bowed his head in shame.

"He's quick to recover from this attack but for something like that to trigger him is..." Lisa wishes to ask me for answers but I could only whisper out that I want Brave beside me.

"Okay. Just hang on and let Edarium take care of you. I'll go get your son." I nod as Edarium wipes away my tears. He holds me close and rubs my back as a way of comforting me.

Outside a bar near the barracks  
10:15 A.M

(Brianna)

"Brianna, be happy that I managed to edit out the data before sending my full report to Emperor Mengsk. You should've told me sooner that you guys had the Protoss all along! You almost jeopardized the mission!" I see the Larrson pinching the bridge of his nose as he drinks some kind of alcohol.

"He managed to let the dn thing join your ranks since I've written that he was still under a tight leash and was a valuable asset during the defence of Mar Sara." I laugh at the crazy bed hair the Professor has but pouted as soon as he told me about Brave's fate.

"The emperor was fine with the Protoss being in our forces but the Hybrid would give a bad image for him. I fear that he might send an assassination unit to deal this issie. I've filed a report that states the Hybrid could still be of use for us. As long I you can gather data about him and some tissue then I just migjt be able to convince him to spare the creature." Sagging in his make shift table. The professor gives me new orders to ensure that the Protoss won't go rouge on us and the Hybrid secured.

The professor was about to say farewell when the tone of his voice changed. "Brianna, I'm doing the best I can to help you and the least you can do is trust me." I wanted to but he was the one who promised to heal my mother. "Her condition was critical at the time and I had no choice but to let her undergo cryo-stasis treatment. It was the only way to prevent the disease from spreading." I was silent and only waited for him to close the video feed.

"I promised your mother that I'll take care of you. If the Dominion finds out that you're going against a Ghost's protocol over some grunt's wishes then the Emperor will have our hides. If anything comes up. Tell me!" The connection gets cut and I threw my phone and walked away.

"Fuck the Dominion." If only I hadn't took the deal then maybe I could've got my mother better medical assistance but I couldn't make enough money in time.

I was an orphan who managed to live off of stealing and conning people; but somehow this foul mouthed lady took me in and raised as her own. She made me be nice to people even though I grew up as a freak.

I really want to help Jake and his friends but the only reason I'm here is to act as a contingency unit in case Brave goes out of line and protect the Professor. It was no accident getting close to the young Medic. I've been trained to be a cold heartless killer but my own morals stayed because of what my mother taught me.

"When the time comes. I hope Jake will forgive me." At least they've sent me and not that Blonde Bitch(Nova).

Barracks Hallway  
10:36 A.M

(Brave)  
"You should've told me that your father was a rape victim!" Lisa shouts at me as we rushed our way through several soldiers in the area.

"I thought that he already told you." I answered and Lisa said something under her breath.

"He relies on you for support since you somehow remind him of his only daughter which he also didn't tell us about." I sensed the Medic's frustration on me and apologized.

"It's nobody's fault. Im just sad that he doesn't trust us." We both took a left and got greeted by some familiar soldiers.

Jake's Room  
10:41 A.M

(Jake)

"You got violated and insiminated for profit. You risked everything to let the other prostitutes escape but got sold to a scientist that was bent on making the perfect Terran." I nod and let Edarium read my memories.

"I apologize for triggering such bad memories." I told him that he and Lisa didn't know.

"I quickly latched on Brave when he saved me and became partially human. I have a two daughters actually. One that is five years old who came from the experimentation and the second one is the one I took as a stray who is fifteen years old just last month. All that I earn goes to their savings and they are the reason that I live. Without those two I wouldn't even have continued being a Medic." Edarium didn't press any further inquiries of his and only held me.

"Father!" "Jake!" Lisa and Brave came barging in and somehow made Jax wake up from his rather heavy sleeping.

"The hell is going on?" All four of us looks at Jax and told him to go back to bed.

"Much obliged." Lisa hands the coffee on the table for Jax to drink.

"I'm sorry for making you call Brave. Edarium already helped me calm down." Brave instantly lunged himself on me.

"Are you alright? Did you wish to call your daughters? Should I tell them that you had another panic attack?" Brave somehow tried to search me if I had done any damage on myself.

"Hold your horses, Numb nuts." Brianna came inside and threw a phone in my lap.

"You're children should be expecting you next month. I pulled a few strings and they said that if you manage to hand over any details regarding your suit and those two aliens over there then I can help you sign some papers that can give you an early vacation or leave." I didn't know what to say and only whispered my reply which was a thank you.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us about your daughters?" Lisa spoke up.

"I did it to protect them. I had scientists do horrible things to me, tortured me, raped me, impregnated me; but somehow I managed to kill them and run away. I lived a quiet life with my first daughter for three years while also taking in a stray before finding out some of the scientists survived. I did what I had to do and enlisted my daughters to a protection agency as I was forced to work under the Dominion for protection purposes as well. I hope you can forgive me." Brave was about to tell us that I shouldn't day sorry but Lisa rulan towards me and hugged me.

"I know what it feels like to be scared. Jax and I have someone on a suicide mission and everyday the two of us are so scared of never having to hear from him. I understand." The hug was short lived when Edarium and Brave fought over me for hugging priviledges.

"I hate to burst your bubbles guys but has no one noticed that Brianna knows too much about Jake?" Jax spoke up and leaned on his pillows.

"I'm a ghost and I got top notch info on all of you. I'm sorry but that's what they gave me. I don't need you guys to trust me. I'm in the same boat as all of you. Work for the Dominion and its people." Brianna scoffs at Jax's accusation.

"It's fine. We can trust her. I lost most of my abilities to determine a person's feelings and intention when I got infested but I've seen what she's been through." I defended Brianna and she smiled while asking the two aliens to stop pulling me.

"I still don't trust her but she saved our asses back in Ulaan and didn't kill you on the spot." Lisa said and Jax agrees with her.

"What did they say about Edarium?" Jax asks.

"The Professor made a report saying that he volunteered in protecting Mar Sara and if you guys watched the news he is viewed as the resident hero. Don't worry about the files we took in Ulaan. Our Professor tampered and edited the data to remove our Protoss from the list. He owes me." Brianna answered.

"If that is the case then my tribe would have a better chance finding me. I can finally go back home." Edarium gritted out while kicking Brave's face off my chest.

"Good, go and wait at some large mountain, far from this place." Brave used his tail to stangle the Protoss.

"Stop it! Both of you!" At Jake scolding. The two aliens dropped what they are doing and held their breaths.

"We should all be preparing for what's to come. I'm going to leave the force and bring Brave with me. What are your plans everyone?" I'm saddened that I have to say good bye to my new found friends but I got children to go back to.

"I'm going back to Korhal for any missions they would assign me." Spoke Brianna.

"I'll probably take care of Jax until my dumbass boyfriend decides to pop the question." Jax laughs at Lisa and tells us he'll continue working for the Dominion for at least a few more years before running his uncle's farm.

"What about you Edarium? Will I ever see you again?" The Protoss gripped my shoulder and transfered his thoughts to me.

"Oh my!" I placed a hand over my face to hide the blush forming all over my face.

"Holy shit!" "Little man just got excited." "How cute. Was that a confession?" My three friends started to talk and Brave asked what I heard.

"O shar'as shi'el. I will always find you and should you need me just ask." Edarium points to my chest and somehow the crystal inside me resonated with his touch.

"This is really happening. We're planning on going our seperate ways after a few months." Said Jax.

"So what now?" Brave asks everyone.

"We continue being awesome!" Jax and I said in unison as we pumped our fists in the air.

"Idiots." Said Brianna

"But they are out idiots." Brianna could only agree with Lisa.


	13. Exodus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Queen of blades is here I repeat that the Queen of blades is here and she-!"

Koprulu Sector  
Tyrador IX  
1:09 P.M

Within Jake's Household

"Peridot! Where did you put my panties this time?" A teenage with blue eyes and blue-dyed hair shrieks out.

"Lapis? I've left the laundry with my bots. Go ask Jarvis or Alfred!" A short blonde girl with green eyes springs up from the couch and points to the kitchen.

The clanking and bustle inside the pristine room made Peridot increase the volume on the Television.

I knock on the door to indicate my presence and waited for a few seconds before entering.

Two robots made by my sister Peridot are probably running about the kitchen preparing some snacks for her.

"I have no idea how the heck she managed to build you guys at her current age." The robot designated as Jarvis walk past me and opens the refrigerator to get some eggs.

"Correction; we were remodelled. She sought to give us a secondary chance to serve you Terrans." Jarvis spoke up who is the one who is handling the pantry.

"Jarvis, where did you guys put the new set of laundry?" The robot in front of me stopped his actions and taughr for a second.

"I do believe that the clothes you seek have been settled within your wardrobe." A light bulb seemed to tinker above me as I recalled seeing a basket stuffed inside my wardrobe.

Fifteen minutes later

"Peridot!" My little sister jumps out of her seat on the couch and twirls and strikes a pose like our dad(imagine one of the poses from power rangers).

"What is it Lapis?" I showed Peridot what is on the screen of my phone and it made her jump in joy.

"We have a brother!" Peridot lunged herself at me and hugged my side.

"Aren't you a little jealous that dad has a new favorite?" I tried to tease my little sister but it didn't seem to deter her excitement.

"Dad is awesome! He likes everyone. I'm just sad that no one is trying to make him their wife." I gape at my sister and tried to prevent my eye from twitching.

"Don't you mean husband?" My sister only giggles and calls for one of the bots.

"Dad is the perfect wife. Sure he is bad at cooking and cleaning but he does his best to take care of us, he even supports the orphanage back at Ursa." Said Peridot. She has a point there.

"He said that he's also coming home. Aren't you excited?" I shrug since the last time dad said he'll come back was last month but because he managed to finish a suicide mission, he got somekind of promotion and sent to Mar Sara for another mission.

"We've got a few months to preper his surprise party!" I groan. The last time my sister and I prepared a party is that we ended up with half of the house on fire and dad losing his eyebrows.

Mar Sara  
Mining colony  
1:56 P.M  
(Jake)

"Jake, run to your side!" I rolled to the side and threw a grenade at the Banelings rushing towards Lisa.

"Much appreciated babe!" Lisa thanks me while the our superiors leads the Civilians to the escape shuttles.

Hellbats and Goliaths held the front and the Medics healed our wounded. The Banshees and flying units kept the Overlords from releasing Zergs at us. Battlecruisers fought with the mutalisks and other larger units. We were down to five Siege tanks and most of our marines and Marauders are lost.

"We have a few minutes beforw the whole planet is lost. I want you all to hold the lines for a few more minutes. We managed to rescue sixty-seven percent of the civilians in this area. A few more and we can all warp back to Korhal!" The commander ducks and used a grenade to clear a path for the Vultures.

"You heard her! Get your asses over here and shoot this Motherfuckers!" Brianna rallies the men around her and turns invisible to charge at the enemy.

The sound of a large Psionic explosion grabs my attention and I looked to my left while shooting at the Zerglings and Roaches.

Brave managed to take down two Ultralisks on his own while rushing his way towards the Hydralisks that are flanking Jax's team.

I got knocked back by a Zergling and Edarium appears out of nowhere to catch me.

"Thanks!" The Protoss puts me down gently and slices the Zerglings.

"The firebat designated as Natalie is under heavy fire from Mutalisks and Hydralisks. I shall go forth and aid them. Will you be able to hold your own against these pests?" I gave Edarium my best Power ranger pose and he didn't seem to catch my meaning. "Go on! I can handle them!" I heard Jax and Lisa laughing from the intercom and I told them to shut up.

"Stay safe!" It's as if the Alien was my parent.

"Yes sir!" I mocked a salute and Edarium leaps to ride on a Mutalisk.

I'm out of flash grenades so I cloaked myself and ran towards a nearby cover.

Johnny and seven other Marauders are going building to building to search for other survivors.

"Johnny!" I shout as a Mutalisk dives towards them.

A Marauder was almost snatched up but Johnny and the others acted quickly and shot the Mutalisk as fast as they can.

We all hear the Commander say that we managed to escort eighty-nine percent of the civilians.

Tyrador IX  
2:03 P.M

"Oh God." The television shows us the carnage taking place at Mar Sara.

I changed the channel when Peridot enter the room and she shows me the omellete she and the bots made for us.

"That looks good." I faked a smile and that's when the annoying bot "Jarvis" followed after his master.

"Your sister is in a state of distress." I hate it when one of the bots scans me.

"What's the matter?" Peridot knows that I barely fuzz about anything.

"My radio signal seemed to capture todays raging news." Jarvis opens up his radio and the sound of gunfire and a reporter made my sister grab the remote on my hand.

Peridot changes the channel back and she holds her breath.

"Dad!" The screen shows a field reporter duck and order her cameraman to take a shot of the soldiers holding the line for the civilians.

"As you can see, our dominion forces are doing their best to fend off the Zerg so that our civilians can safely evacuate the premises.

"Holy shit! Karen, behind you!" "Behind wha-!" The screen gets bloodied when the reporter got torn apart by a Hydralisk.

Mar Sara  
2:16 P.M  
(Brianna)

"Run you little shits!" I spat at the kids holding on to each other. A Zergling is trying to gnaw its jaws at me as my rifle got discarded from me when I reached for the kids.

"I'll be fine!" I smiled at the kids but that didn't seem make them move.

The door bursts open to reveal two roaring Hydralisks. I hissed out a curse but the weight on top of me seemed remove itself when the familiar Protoss reveals himself.

"You took your fucking time." Edarium catches the spikes thrown at us and throws it back to the Hydralisks.

"I had to aid Natalie and the others." I huffed and grabbed my rifle and told the kids to stay close to me.

"Don't be afraid of that guy. He's wearing a scarf on  his shoulder and that's totally lame." Edarium only nods and goes back to the battlefield.

Tyrador XI  
2:23 P.M

"Where's dad? I can't see any footage of him!" Peridot screams out and I had to hug her for comfort.

"Don't worry. He's probably escorting some civilians." I had to lie and hope that our dad would be okay.

Mar Sara  
Wreckage  
2:39 P.M  
(Jake)

I gripped my arm as half of my armor got melted off when I barely evaded a baneling. My arms are vulnerable and my chest plate got severely damaged.

"Darn it!" My cloacking device won't activate and I had to use my grenade to make an escape.

The Commander speaks through the intercom and orders for everyone to fall back.

"Brave!" I shout for him and two mutalisks come barreling down beside me. Brave comes out of the smoke and covered in the blood of both Terran and Zerg.

"Go escort Lisa and her team. I can manage myself." Brave hesitates but nods and leaps away.

I cough up blood and used my energy to close the wound on my chest. Somehow a Zergling managed to puncture me from the back and I did my best to close it as we fought against the Swarm.

I hear Lisa shout at me and I turned around to see two kids cling on to her side.

"We need to go. Edarium is with the others." I nod and the four of us made our way towards one of the escape shuttles.

Tyrador IX  
2:41 P.M

"Oh my God!" We switched the channel as another reporter got killed on screen.

"The Queen of blades is here I repeat that the Queen of blades is here and she-!" Another channel went to commercial as the report got ripped apart.

The screen shows the queen lunging at the camera.

"If she's there then how can dad run from something that powerful." Peridot is crying and sniffling while the Bots did their best to reassure her.

"Have faith. It's all we've got." I hugged her and hoped that dad would be able to live through this.

Mar Sara  
Evacuation Site  
2:56 P.M  
(Brianna)

I ran as fast as I can and designated the location for the Nuclear strike. I aimed it at the monster before us "Kerrigan".

The blast only managed to clear out the smaller Zergs while the Queen of blades continued strutting her way towards the ships.

"Take this you bitch!" The Banshees and ships began firing at her but somekind of forcefield protected her.

The Goliaths and Thors threw missiles at her but she dispatched them with her electric bolts.

Jax and the several Marines got blasted away. Lisa and Natalie along with the rest of the Hellbats and Marauders covered them while they took Jax and the wounded away.

The Queen seemed to be angered by the number of units attacking her and she created a large Psionic explosion to blast everyone away and disable the nearby Vehicles around her.

Buildings shattered against her and most of our men are forced to retreat.

The blast was to strong and I coughed up from my position as I was thrown a few feet away by the shockwave.

"We don't have to win this. Everyone retreat now!" The commander tried to act as a distraction for the others to ride the ships but an invisible force stopped her, in her tracks.

"You must lead them to safety. We will  hold her off." Edarium phased out of his cloaking and throws the commander at the nearby Firebats.

"A Protoss trying to aid these Terrans?" Kerrigan mocks at at Edarium but the Protoss only pointed his blade at her.

"You will pay for what you have done to Auir!" I grabbed my rifle and focused my psionic energy on three of my bullets.

The Protoss leaps toward Kerrigan and she used her strong telekinesis to hold him in midair.

"Pathetic!" The Queen of blades pulled Edarium towards her and is about to use her wings as a weapon.

"Let go of her you bitch!" I fired two shots infused with psionic energy. One managed to hit her hand and the other missed. Edarium fell harsly to the ground.

"Take this!" Everyone was surprised to see a tiny medic charge at the Queen of blades. He threw the last two grenades he had and managed to distract the Queen and give Brave an opening.

"You are no Queen!" Brave roars and strikes from the air. He landed with a large psionic blast with him. The two Zerg Hybrids clashed and blew the Terran Medic away. Edarium managed to catch him.

(Jake)

I opened my eyes to see that my Protoss friend caught me and I thanked him.

"You must flee now. We can not defeat the Queen. She is too powerful." I disagreed with Edarium and told him to grab Brave and trust me.

"I have a plan but Brave would not approve of it. You're strong enough to knock him out and carry him. When we create an opening. I want you to get him to safety and promise me that you'll make sure the other will be safe." Edarium tried to reason with me but I simply charged at Queen of blades.

Brave got pulled by his wings and thrown a few feet away but he quickly got back up and enchanced his fists with energy.

Kerrigan expected the attack and dodged every single punch that Brave can give.

"Jake!" I could hear my friends call out to me through the intercom.

"Get your ass back here. The ship is leaving!" Brianna's voice was getting hysterical and I could see that their are only three ships remaining on land. Two were about to lift off.

(Brianna)

The fuck is that kid thinking? I told the other to go and aid give the guys some cover but the Mutalisks and other Zerg are being a nuisance.

(Jake)

"Brave!" The Hybrid's wing gets torn off and the Queen of blades stabs Edarium on the shoulder with her wing.

"Typical that a Zealot would strike from behind." Kerrigan kicks Edarium away and continues on mauling on Brave.

"Get off of my son, you bitch!" The Queen of blades failed to notice me but that gave me the chance to strike her from the side. I used my knife imbued with energy to stab her on the heart but it only landed on waist. She screams in pain and grabs me by the throat.

The air seems to escape my lungs and my vision starts to blur.

"You would think that I would fall for such weak tactics?" Kerrigan created a ball of pure lightning and shot both Edarium and Brave away.

"Nope, just this one." My chest shimmers and blue lights surround the both of us.

Tyrador IX  
3:06 P.M

"Dad!" Peridot and I shout as the camera shows him and Kerrigan inside a blue circle.

Mar Sara  
3:06 P.M

"We can't win this fight but at least the others can fight another day." I cut off Kerrigan's hand and hear the shouts of my friends above us.

I told them through the intercom to go away now since the Swarm is overwhelming the atmosphere.

Two Zerglings leaps at me and Kerrigan strikes with her wing.

Something knocked both the Zerglings away from me and a familiar bubble slowed the whole area around us.

Edarium appears between us and slashes at the wing. He sends me his recent thoughts and memories showing an unconscious Brave with the others.

"I've convinced them to leave without us." Edarium said as he grabs me and we leapt away from the Queen of blades. Several units of the Swarm follow us as we ran as fast as we both can.

"I'm sorry for dragging you in to this." Edarium seemed to ignore me and carried me as he jumps on top of three Hydralisks.

"It has been an honor fighting by your side." The Protoss mentions as the two of us see a large explosion heading our way.

"Thank you. For staying with me." I see my life flash before my eyes. My childhood, children, friends and everything else I've come to experience.

Edarium grips me closer and I felt myself crying.

BattleCruiser  
Ship Deck  
3:28 P.M  
(Brianna)

"No!" Lisa and Jack cried out at the screen as we see the explosion engulf Jake and Edarium.

"Dear god." Lisa covers her mouth and quietly sobs. Jax acts as a shoulder to cry on.

I pound my fist on the wall and look at the dismembered Hybrid.

Lisa and another medic are doing their best to close the wounds and remove infections inside Brave's body.

"That idiot. He didn't need to stall that much." Jax didn't disagree with me and Lisa could only nod.

The channel changes and we see every news network covering the whole situation.

Mar Sara devastated and the Swarm infesting the whole planet.

"That fucking idiot!" I couldn't hold back my tears and I continued poundung on the wall til I made a dent on it.

Tyrador IX  
3:36 P.M  
(Lapis)

The rain outside pours down and thunder can be heard from time to time.

"Don't worry Peridot. Dad is going to be fine." I stayed strong for my sister but somehow even I start to cry.

Hearing my sister mumble something. I asked her what it is.

"He didn't even say good bye."


	14. REVELATIONS Part 1

A few days later

10:23 P.M  
Tyrador IX  
(Brave)

My body feels so numb. Tiny hands seem to touch my forehead and I could feel the weight of someone beside me on what seems to be a bed.

**'Would he be alright?'** Softly spoken by a childish voice.

**'I don't care. He better be special to have dad adopt him.'** A rough voice can be heard to my left.

The moment I open my eyes a set of blue and green orbs greet me.

**'Please do be careful. That creature is highly dangerous ma'am.'** A robot grabbed my attention and I turn back to the two girls looking at me.

**'Good morning! My name is Peridot and I'm pleased to meet you brother!'** The girl with blonde hair and green eyes leaps out of the bed and salutes at me.

I salute back at her and raise a brow which seemed to anger the other girl in the room.

**'Is he some kind of idiot? Jarvis, scan this guy for any more injuries or defects.** ' The blue haired girl points to me and the robot came to me and some blue light started to show, and pointed the beam at me.

**'No signs of any issues regarding the creature’s health. I must return to the kitchen now. Please do excuse me.'** The machine bows at the two girls and exits the room.

**'Our sister here is Lapis and you are probably confused right now.'** The girl named Peridot grabs something from her bag and a weird contraption flies above her.

A projection of my Queen along the girls and robot is shown.

**'Dad must've found you and wanted to give you a home. We are your sisters!'** Peridot leaps at me and hugs my stomach.

**'Dad's friends would be here later this evening.'** Lapis must mean Brianna and the others.

**'Where's dad?'** Peridot looks at me as Lapis looked horrified for a second. Her question took me by surprise and I had to recall what happened.

**'You want to know where my Quee- I mean dad is?'** For some reason. I couldn't recall what happen. I remember him shouting something and being thrown.

**'I don't remember. Isn't he around here somewhere?'**   Now that I have a good look at the whole room. It seems that I am not inside the ship anymore.

The rays of the sun fill the room and the place seemed to be made of wood.

**'The people who brought you here didn't tell us. They said you are taken in by our dad that he needs you to stay here for a while. I like Miss Lisa. She told me that I was a genius for making Jarvis and Alfred. We figured that you would know since you were with him in the news.'** That was a lot to process.

**'News?'** The moment the question hit Peridot. She commanded the flying machine to show us what was on the television. It projected a new channel.

**'It's been ten days since the invasion of Mar Sara. What will the Emperor do now? Is the Queen really back and will she finish the job?'** Peridot changes the channel and another news channel is covering the invasions of Mar Sara.

The reporter shown images of me with Edarium fighting Queen while dad is blown away.

**'I don't remember.** ' Lapis exits the room with a loud thud. Peridot smiled at me and told me that it was alright.

**'It's fine.** Dad always was the type to leave us hanging.' She sounded so sad but the smile still remained.

The living room  
(Lapis)

**'You know where he is right?'** I look at the empty guest room and an alien makes its presence known.

The alien was a Protoss.

**'You've been lurking around the house and staying at my Father's room. If that thing there is our brother then what does that make you?'** The alien towerd over me but I am not scared.

**'I did my best to save him.'** At those words. I started to punch the thing in front of me.

A large hand grips my own and I felt something pressed on the palm of my hands.

**'Dad's locket.'** The Protoss turns around and heads for my father's room.

I fall to the ground on my knees and started to cry.


	15. REVELATIONS Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The puzzle is not yet even close to being finished and yet another piece is added to the pile.

**Tyrador IX**  
** 10:25 A.M **  
**Hospital**  
**Outside the emergency room**  
**(Brianna)**

 **'He better pull it together!'** Gritting my teeth. I took my coat near the door and headed outside for a smoke.

 **Hospital**  
**Lobby-2**  
**(Jax)**

'It's going to be alright. Lisa, our little medic has children to live for. He will pull through.' Lisa gives me a smile and her tired eyes still indicated the exhaustion of worrying about Jake. She took a first shift of aiding the doctors during Jake's operation.

'I never knew he had beautiful children. I know he's been our friend for a few months now, but why would he hide it from us? I know that the Emperor is a manipulative son of a bitch but as a soldier he knows that we have our own set of morals. We just found out he was a victim of prostitution, forced experimenrations and been through a horrific mission. Three times! And we all found out about it because of Brianna for Pete's sake!' Lisa lays her head on my shoulder and let loose the breath she's been holding.

'That explains how the Ghost(Brianna) became so attached to him.' My best friend nods and blows on my handkerchief.

'Yeah, what bugs me though is that Brianna isn't as heartless as the average Ghosts. She saved our asses even when her order was to only prioritize the mission.' Lisa gave a questioning sound and my phone vibrates and I tried getting it from the pocket of my jacket.

'She's still in the dark though.' I agreed and checked the message that came from one of Jake's daughters.

'Look, Brave is with Peridot. They look funny.' The text had a picture in it. Brave is trying learn how to cook while Peridot trips and spilt flour all over him.

Lisa looks at the photo and laughs with me.

11:09 A.M  
At a nearby convenience store  
(Brianna)

'I don't care if they lower my fucking salary. Just assign me to Garland and Pentakill's squadron!' I shout at the telephone and slam it back hard.

Leaving the telephone booth with a frown on my face seemed to scare several people but I only flipped them off as I passed them.

I look at my smartphone and see that the Professor sent a weird message.

'Fucking prick. I guess I owe you one' I unzip my jacket and tighten the belt around my waist.

'You better be alive idiot'

1:11 P.M  
Hospital  
(Jax)

'Approximately ten minutes since his heart stopped beating' Lisa gripped my hand. The doctor had a solemn look.

'He should be dead' A nurse whispers from the side.

'His brainwaves and somehow.... there's still a pulse even without the heart functioning' The doctor rests her chin on her hand and ordered the nurses to take notes and record the whole thing.

'Whatever is inside of him... it's keeping him alive. The scanners show that there's nothing but clearly something is triggering strong psionic energy around this young man' Lisa was about to ask a question when suddenly we heard gunshots and something hitting the door and glass window.

 **'CODE SIXTEEN: AN UNIDENTIFIED CREATURE IS ON THE SEVENTY'FIFTH HALLWAY. EVACUATION AND EMERGENCY CONTINGENCY ISSUED'** The A.I boomed at the speaker as the shouts from outside got louder.

'Jax, stay here and protect him. We don't know how many or what's waiting outside. I'll go and make sure that it doesn't get past the door' before I could protest. Lisa beings out her pistol and ate somekind of pink pill.

1:11 P.M  
Hospital Entrance  
(Brianna)

'The fuck? I said let me in. My friends are inside and I have to make sure they are alright' The security guard dismisses me but I showed him my fake I.D which indicates that I am a peraon of higher authority.

My feet stilled for a minute so that I can survey the whole area. People are being evacuated and the left hallway which leads to Jake's room is littered with bruised and unconscious people.

'Something is not right here' I made a dash towards the hallway and hoped to whatever god out there that I'll make ot in time.

1:13 P.M  
Outside the emergency room  
(Lisa)

I managed to duck and roll to the side as the invisible person or thing slashes at me.

'I can't see you but I'm definitely sure that you aren't human' I grabbed one of the wheelchair and kicked it forwars and anticipated the thing to attack me from behind.

'Not this time you prick!' I dropped to the ground and kicked as hard as I can to where I believe the thing would attack from and somehow my guess was correct.

The thing groaned and I managed to shoot it a couple of times and made it disable it's cloaking device.

It isn't Terran but it's wearing a ghost suit. I had moment to react from the sudden psionic blast heading for me and I failed to dodge it.

My back hits the wall and I land beside a broken vase. This gives me an idea.

The thing ran towards me and I started to shoot at the large vase to where the thing is headed and it had hit its side and distracting it. Giving me the chance to bring out my electric rod. I kept shooting as I got near it and aimed the rod towards its head.

I was seconds away from victory when it roared and grabbed me by my neck and slamming me on the wall beside it.

The impact was too much and I could see stars forming in my vision.

The grip was getting harder and it was trying to crush my neck. I clawed at it and my kicks did not reach it.

I hear a familiar roar and the weight on my neck disappears.

'Don't worry, Jake's safe. The doctor got intel that there is only this thing inside the building' Jax gives me a hand and pulls me up.

'Give me a minute to catch my breath. That thing is able adapt swiftly. You have to think out of the box and make sure it doesn't get a grip on your mind' I leaned on the wall as Jax nodded.

The thing in front of usis larger than Jax but my friend is strong enough to punch a boulder down a hill.

'I'll provide cover. You take him down and try to hit its head' Jax rushes forward and dodge rolls beneath the swing of the enemy and I kept aiming my shots at its head.

Jax gives an uppercut and makes the thing stagger a bit and aimed another punch towards its head.

'Jax, get away!' He did as he was told and Brianna with some of the remaining security started to fire at the thing. I stayed on the ground and tried to get away from the crossfire.

The thing activates its shield again which I thought I managed to disable a while back.

1:17 P.M  
Emergency Room

'Nurse, what are you doing?" One of the nurse within the room aimed his gun at the doctor and told the other nurses to get outside of the room.

'This young man here is on the verge of death. What the hell are you trying to do?' Doctor stepped in front of Jake and told the nurse to stop.

'I'm sorry doctor. You can save the kid later once I get what I came here for' The man smirks as the doctor lunged herself at him.

1:18 P.M  
(Brianna)

So fa, there are five of us left standing and this fucking thing is still in top shape. Our bullets drained it's shields but the thing was so fucking fast and used some of our men as barriers. Jax managed to get them away but with few ammo and some large cuts and bruises. I doubt we would hold out for long. This is why I hate civilian and resort colonies. They have bo security whatsoever.

'We need to hold out until backup arrives and-!' I got cut off as we aall heard the gunshot coming from the room at the end of the lobby.

'Lisa go make sure Jake's safe!' Jax shouts and Lisa ran as fast as she could.

The thing kicks Jax send him flying towards the aquarium.

'For the last time. Who the fuck are you? You're wearing an official Ghost suit. As a fellow retainer. I order you to state your identification!' This is the third time I tried to convince the thing to reveal itself.

'Give up lady. It's not listenin' One of the injured guards sat up and continued firing. The thing was too fast and kept dodging our bullets.

1:20 P.M  
E.R  
(Lisa)

'What the hell are you doing?' I aimed my gun at the man holding Jake between his arms.

'Before you get concerned about this little guy. I suggest you check on the doctor and make sure that she doesn't bleed to death' This guy is a sadistic bastard and it took every fiber of my being to not pull the trigger and put a whole between his eyes.

'Listen doll face. I don't mind this little guy being my meatshield but I believe you don't have the guts to risk his life' The man casually backs away towards the emergency exit.

The door slams shut as the guy takes off with Jake in his hands.

I ran towards the doctor and tended to her wounds as she is unconscious.

I shouted for Jax and Brianna to come inside the room but they were too busy with the thing outside.

1:28 P.M  
Lobby

Everyone but the female Ghost is knocked down and she does not have enough energy to dodge another attack. In a last ditch of effort. She grabbed the electric rod left by Lisa and used her right arm as a shield to make sure the thing would grab her and give her the chance to swing at it at a better range.

She fails and curses out loud.

'Fuck!' The grip on her arm is so strong it started to break her bones.

A sudden blast of energy pushes the thing aside and someone managed to catch her before she falls.

'About fucking time you guys got here!' The female Ghost chuckles as a Zerg Hybrid and the protoss who catched her circled the creature that managed to take the security and Jax down.

'I feel the presence of the khala within this creature' The protoss spoke and asked Brianna what it is and she could only state "no" as an answer.

'That fucking thing can sense or even predict your move the longer yoy fight it. Use all you have while it doesn't lnow what you're capable of yet' That was the only thing she had said before she succumbed to exhaustion.

The Protoss Edarium grabs everyone downed and gets them to safety while Brave the Hybrid fought the creature.

1:33 P.M  
E.R  
(Lisa)

'Where's the kid?' That voice.

'If you want him to stay alive then tell me where the hell he is' I know who this person is.

'Nova?' The Ghost in question makes herself visible and she had her rifle with her.

'I'm here to stop somekind of terrorist. I think they were disguised as a staff member here. They've sent the dumbass experiment instead of me for some field experiment' I processed everything she said and managed to put the puzzle together.

'So it wasn't that thing on the lobby?' She nods and told me we are wasting time.

'Somehow the device controlling it went haywire. I'm here to personally prevent some group who thinks they are helping Jim Raynor. I know Jim. He won't do these kinds of things' Nova received something from her communication device and handed me a hard drive.

'I need someone who I can trust in this planet. I'm going under the radar here and putting my ass on the line to prevent something bad from happening. You are part of the dominion and I expect you to comply. Got it?' She smiles as I nodded. Nova turns her cloak on and leaves the room.

I finished with the doctor and when she got up, I told her that she should stay low for a while and head for the exit.

1:36 P.M  
Hospital entrance  
(Edarium)

'Sir, may we have a word with you?' I placed Jax near the other and turned around. The Terran reporters kept badgering me and the security guards did their best to keep them in line.

'Don't worry sir. We got this. Go help the others' I phase out and went back inside the building.

1:37 P.M  
Lobby  
(Brianna)

I wake up and leaned at the wall to check out what is happening.

Brave is dodging bullets while the thing is shooting some energy based blast towards the second floor.

I look up and see some Ghosts but in black suits. They don't look official and I doubt that they are here to help us.

'Brian!' Lisa sits next to me and checks for any injuries while tending to my wounds at the same time.

'Those guys aren't Dominiom Ghosts' Lisa looks hard at the thing that leaps and slashes at the men shooting at it.

'I know. Those guys are somekind of fanatics thinking they are helping Jim Raynor. They took Jake' I asked her what hell happened back there but she told me that Nova got here to try and save Jake and stop the Terrorists.

'That thing back there was sent to stop these guys. We just happened to get caught in the crossfire. Don't let anyone know that Nova is involved. She is here without permission from the higher ups' Lisa wasn't finished talking and I grabbed her and made us dodge the missile that missed Brave.

'You fucking idiot! Go rip those bitches ass apart. We're getting shot here for no reason!' Brave apologizes and kept on fighting with the Ghosts.

Brave threw some wheelchairs toward the Ghost and knocked one down. The guy stops in his tracks when we all saw the creature got stabbed from behind.

There appeared four more Ghosts and surrounded us making a total of tweleve while three were down for the count.

'This is bad' Lisa and I gripped our guns and stared at  the ghost aiming at us.

An invisible force seemed to push the guy away and knocking him down in the process.

The two of us smiled and was pretty much sure that this guy is on our side.

'Brave's up there and he needs your help' Lisa whispers and the two of us made our way around the lobby towards the stairs.

The Ghosts on the ground sre to busy with Edarium and Lisa told me that I should stay here and provide long range support.

1:43 P.M  
A few blocks away from the hospital  
Near the beach  
(Jake)

'Give it up Simmons!' I here a woman shout and felt myself being dropped.

I opened my eyes to see my hand bound and as my vision adjust I could here clanking and thuds near me.

'Fuck. Why does it have to be you?' The guy named Simmons complains while using his baton to hit the air like something was there.

'Your cloak is useless. My transmitter is draining your battery as you use it' The man kicks at his left and the grass next to me gets toppled by an invisible force.

'Agent Nova?' I ask and her her cloak was disabled.

'Don't worry. Your friends are safe. The Dominion Security Force is twelve minutes from landing in this planet' She grins and dodged the stomp aimed for her head.

'You're going down' everything happened so fast. She grabs Simmons hand and removes the baton away from him.

Nova leaps and grabbed the man's head between her thighs and threw him as she flips backward.

The man was knocking him down and Nova ordered me to hear back and make sure the other terrorists are captured.

(Nova)

'Tell me where the hell can I find Tosh?' I tighten the wires around Simmons throat and he chokes every last word.

'Go to hell bitch!' I grin and pull out a syringe and laugh at the man yelping.

1:57 P.M  
Hospital  
2nd floor Hallways  
(Brianna)

So far there are five Ghosts left and Brave lost an arm in the process. I have no more bullets left and Lisa had to hide and find cover.

Edarium kept Lisa and I safe while holding two Ghosts off.

The thing is knocked down and its suit got blood all over it.

'This is bad. That thing there is our backup and its down for the count' Lisa groans and tended to our wounds.

'That creature is part protoss. He has human feature but he definately has the presence of the Khala in him' Edarium slashes at the bullets meant to hit us and used the plants to give us some time to back away.

'These guys are good. Their tech is a bit advanced and we are not well equiped right now' Lisa laughed at my complaint but someones's voice made us both smile.

'Don't worry. The boys are here to save your asses!' Jax throws a flashbang and a smoke grenade. The smoke provides difficulty for the enemy to see us and Jake appears from behind us and handed us some ammo.

Some Marines came and began firing and knocking the remaining enemies down. Jake grabs Edarium and I could see him whisper something. The Protoss nods and grabbed the unconscious creature on the floor and disappears with it.

'It's a good thing all of you were here to prevent anymore damage from spreading and preventing this terrorist attack' The commander of the Marines appear and pointed at Jake.

'This guy right here lead us to the mastermind. Also, thank you for holding these guys off ma'am!' I have to admit. He is a bit handsome.

Somehow we all prevented something bad from happening and Jake is right here. Safe with us. So why can't I shake the feeling that something is not right?


	16. REVELATIONS Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are safe now. The man is gone.

3:00 P.M  
Jake's Household  
Living room  
(Jake)  
'Everyone, you all remember Reeve? He's the Marine Captain and the artist that I told you all about' Brianna reminds us.  
'Of course! Especially Lisa!' Jax beams up and continues talking.  
'She even thought of taking up sculpting' I add at the conversation.  
'No, I didn't' Lisa smiles and places a hand on my shoulder.  
'Yes, you did! You said that you would like to help him mold his clay or buff his marble anytime' Lisa laughs and so did the others but her grip became so tight it hurts and I had to kneel on the ground.  
We all sat down and continued talking while all attention was given to Brianna and Reeve.  
'He is gorgeous isn't he guys? There isn't anyone who can resist his smile' Lisa opens up with both Brianna and I nodding like crazy.  
'Come on. People can be so silly. They think that just because you are an artist that you also have to be a great lover' Reeve laughs and we joined him except Jax, Brave and Edarium.  
'They think because I can turn a clay into a piece of art, I can also work person's body into fits of ecstasy and passion, and total screaming abandon' He continued laughing but Brianna, Lisa and I held our tongues and got a little bothered. Edarium and Brave look at me as if I stabbed them on the back while Jax gave Lisa an annoyed look.  
'Would anybody else want something cold to drink?' Brianna stood up and looked to us if anyone would take her offer.  
'I would' Lisa and I said in unison.  
Brave and Edarium grabbed me and made sure I was seated on top of their laps and they kept an iron grip on me. Jax reminded Lisa that she has a boyfriend.  
Reeve puts down a folder on the table while Brianna returned with some beverages.  
'I do believe that I have to return and give my report back to HQ. Thank you for your hospitality everyone' Reeve stood up and all three of us followed lead him to the door.  
'Thank you again for saving us' Lisa and Brianna opened the door for Reeve.  
Reeve holds Lisa's hand and kisses it as he said his goodbyes.  
'Goodbye Lisa' he places his lips on top of her hand and Brianna offers hers 'Goodbye Brianna' and he kisses it. I rushed and hugged him 'Goodbye Jake' he ruffles my hair and as I backed away Lisa offered her hand again 'Goodbye Lisa again'  
'Good day everyone. I hope to see you again someday' He waves goodbye and the three of us slowly closed the door after he left.  
'You guys dropped your panties' Jax drawled and I told him that I'm guy.  
'It's just an expression, honey' Lisa smiles at me and Brianna gave Jax the finger and told him to go make love with himself (I might have censored it).  
'What a man' the superior medic tells us as she leans on the door for support.  
'I'd say. He's a proper Gentleman' Brianna blushes and I nod with Lisa.  
'I'm glad that you guys are happy at this moment but we do have a current issue here' Lisa was still day dreaming and Brianna did not seem to care about what Jax is talking about.  
'How the hell did Jake survive and how the heck are we going to return the Protoss Hybrid on his bed.  
'Don't worry. Nova told us that he is pronounced K.I.A and that the recorded data was enough to convince the higher ups, the field test was a success' Edarium and Brave hardly listened as I got forced to sit on their thighs again.  
'Somehow my conqueror managed to get a hold of a rare Khaydarin crystal. What surprises me is that it is embedded in his body. It can also be non-existent when being scanned. The reason I know of this is because it emanated within him during our battle against the Queen of Blades. It also saved us from the large explosion from before' the others leaned in to listen to what Edarium is trying to explain.  
'What could they have wanted from Jake?' Jax questions.  
'He is an invaluable asset when it comes to genetic engineering and Psionic manipulation' Edarium states as a matter of fact.  
'In other words. He's the key to create the perfect soldier and weapon' Lisa gasps at Brianna's realization.  
'The Terrorist didn't know that' Jax argues.  
'True but the reports from before when Jake was infected went viral and many scientists would probably want to find out how he survived and got cured' When I heard the word scientist my heart sank and my body began shaking.  
We all heard a door closing with the slight pitter-patter of footsteps.  
'Father?' Suddenly appears while holding Lapis' hand.  
'Dad, you are shaking' Lapis had looked at me and scanned me all over.  
Edarium and Brave quickly checks for anything that might have hurt me or signs of any illness.  
My three friends got near me and started to calm me down.  
'What happened?' Lapis had her voice raised and Brianna told what Jax had just said.  
'Oh no!' Lapis held her father's hand and Peridot leaps to hug her father tight.  
'He probably thinks the news may have notified the ones who violated and experimented on dad' I see my children cry and so did Lisa. My panic attack made me convulse and my erratic behavior made it hard for me to breath.  
7:16 P.M  
Kitchen  
(Lisa)  
'I've seen my fair share of PTSD but given what he's been through. I never imagined something like that would trigger those horrific memories. Jake told us that he recovered because of his children' Jax drank all the chocolate drink in the fridge and offered me some juice. I took a glass and he fills it up.  
'He wasn't triggered by bad memories. The reason he got the panic attack was because of his children. He's scared that whoever did those bad things to him will find them and do the same' my eyes widen at his statement.  
'He is young and his only source of comfort are his children. After everything he's been through, those little girls are what drives him to stay strong and maybe even Brave reminded him of them in some way' I agreed and Lapis comes in to go get something to drink. She looked a bit haggard as her eyes were bloodshot red from all the crying.  
'How's your father, honey?' Jax gave the little girl a smile and he got a tiny smirk in return.  
'He's okay. Brave and Peridot fell asleep while dad is sandwiched between hem' Lapis chugs down the chocolate milk that Jax handed to her.  
'We've been running away ever since dad found us. He was once tempted to give us to a child protection agency but we convinced him that the bad guys are gone that they won't be able to find us since those people are either dead or imprisoned' she continues.  
'First dad got kidnapped and forced to be a prostitute and got traded to a shady facility. He's convinced that those ghosts would come back to get us. Why can't he understand that those people are gone? Do you know what it feels like to see someone you care about so miserable and you can't do much to help them? It hurts!' I hugged the little girl and Jax rubbed circles on her back and promised that her dad would pull through this.  
7:28 P.M  
Outside Jake's bedroom  
(Jake)  
'You are supposed to be resting' I jumped and had to cover my mouth to prevent myself from making a sound. Edarium was leaning on the wall next to one of my daughters indoor plants.  
'How long have you been there?' I whisper and Edarium stopped being invisible.  
'I never left this spot. I was listening to your heartbeat. It soothes me' Edarium saw my ear turn red and he grabs my shoulder and asked me why my temperature is rising.  
'Don't worry. It's nothing serious. I just remembered something embarrassing and it triggered some unexpected emotion which made my body heat up' the alien sensed some truth in what I said yet the guy still didn't let go of my shoulder. Talk about personal space.  
'Why are you not back in bed?' I sighed and tried to pry the alien's hand off my shoulder.  
'I'm going to cook something for my children. Also, I got hungry' Edarium holds my back and I leaned in for support and I started to walk.  
'Wait a minute. What are you doing?' The alien doesn't answer and I got carried like one of those brides during her wedding.  
Edarium carries me through the halls and I was thankful for the silence.  
'You still have to tell me why you had a panic attack earlier' Crap! I was hoping he forgot.  
'Okay...' I am a bit surprised that the alien is this warm and cosy. I yawn and started to tell him what he wants to hear.  
'I've told you that after being an enslaved prostitute that I was sold to a bunch of scientist right? That last part is a bit stretched. I was actually sold to a rich millionaire who happens to be one of my old clients' Edarium halts for a second but motioned for me to continue.  
'That man was a retired Marine who got to invest in some oiling and mining company. He was fairly young and only five years older. When he was my client he would vent out every problem and issues he had and I would listen before he would... take my services. He would always ask me the same question after he sleeps with me. He would ask me if I'm willing to be permanently his. At the time I was actually interested in his offer but a I already found a way to get out and escape my captors. The night after the club closed. I had already packed all my saved credits and made my escape. I had to kill the owner when he got up to me but I didn't know he had his son with him and that the child jumps in to stop me from stabbing her father. I was too shocked and depressed to move. I killed a child. That's how I got sold. Now back to the man who bought me. He treated me like royalty but... everything felt forced. I was only giving him what he wants since he bought me and when he told he wanted children.... that was the time I saw on what lengths he would accomplish to get what he wanted. The man hired scientists to make sure I get pregnant with his seed. The scientists told him it was impossible but after harsh experiments. I got pregnant. I found out that the club got raided by the authorities and I felt relieved which pushed me to run away from the man who bought me. I was pregnant but I knew that I had to do it. Flash forward to me running of to the army while being a year pregnant with the baby still being formed inside of me. There was still no bump or change in my body just the seed is still there in me. During one of my missions as a rookie. We were ordered to take care of an experimental weapon and destroy it. The only problem is that it was a girl with godly powers. No one managed to get close to her but me. She explained things to me and I told her I went through bad things as well. The last thing I knew was that I held her in my arms and carried her back to one if our ships while inheriting the crystal that gave her all that power. That crystal is what forced Peridot to form inside me. I had no choice but to take a temporary leave and by the time my daughter was born I had already found and adopted Lapis. You see... I'm scared that the man would somehow recognize my face on the television and realize that I'm still alive. I can't go to the authorities for help since he has so much power and money. I'm just a father who wants his daughters to be safe' I didn't notice that we are already in the kitchen with Jax, Lisa and my daughter Lisa who is sleeping in the arms of the female medic.  
7:47 P.M  
Kitchen  
(Jake)  
Jax carried Lapis to her room and I started to cook with the help of Lisa while telling her what I told Edarium.  
'Thanks for helping me make spaghetti. I suck at cooking but at least I can make a decent pasta' Lisa laughs at me and Edarium poured water all over his face.  
'Honey, just tell us this man's name and we can make sure he won't force anything on you ever again' Lisa gives me a soft punch to my shoulder and passed the chopped vegetables which I hated by the way.  
'The sad part about all of this is that part of me fell for that man. I know he was obsessed with me but... It was just Stockholm Syndrome. I never got treated so kindly for years that he was the only person besides my fellow prostitutes who treated me like a person' I jumped when Lisa and I heard the alien slam his fists on the table.  
'You need not fear this human. You have me and your son to protect you!' The huge Protoss towered over me and had his arms pinned on my sides just to make sure I was caged between him and the sink.  
'This man is surely not worthy of being your mate! Am I not enough for you?' So that's what he was angry about and what the heck?  
'Excuse me?' The alien's face was only inches away from mine and I can hear Lisa's phone shutter in each picture she takes of us.  
'I owe you my life and my freedom. I wish to do the same for you!' So it was an honour thing. I released the breath I held and thanked the crazy alien and somehow my hug was sufficient enough to make him get back on his seat.  
'What are you going to do now?' Jax enters the room and settles himself on a seat next to Lisa.  
'I'll have to leave the Dominion Armed Forces. I need to protect my children and work at a nearby restaurant' Edarium puts me on the table.  
'Jax and I have to go back next week. Brianna is joining our flanks in the meantime. Are you sure that you don't want one of us to stay here with you?' Lisa gave me an empathetic look. Jax began eating some potato chipa from one of the cabinets.  
'Thank you but no. This house is well fortified and my daughters can defend themselves. Brave is also here and I know he would protect his new found siblings' Lisa hugs me and whispers that she has to go and make the reports necessary for their next mission. Jax told me to give them a call if anything happens and handed me one of his customized pistols which is heavy by the way.  
'Brave should probably learn how to use guns' my superior ruffles my hair and made me promise to stay updated with Lisa and tell her all about my family.  
The whole room is silent after the two left. I fidget on my spot above the table while the alien accompanying me is content with just observing me.  
We sat inside the room without both of us making a sound for a whole minute or so until I broke the silence between us.  
'If I told you that your debt is paid... will you go back to your home?' I looked up to the bright red eyes staring at me and that feeling when he carried me earlier came back.  
The alien rose up and slammed his fists on the table and I winced at his scary expression.  
'Are you this scared of the man who took you that you are willing to run away and leave your children again?' How did he find out?  
'You kept your distance not only to earn for your daughters but to make sure you will not be visible to the eye of the public. Lapis cried her eye out when she found out you were in the emergency room. Peridot told me that she was willing to work just to make you stay. Your fear is clouding your judgement!' I start to shake and felt his hands on my shoulder.  
'Shut up! You don't know how this man is uses words as weapons. Do you want to know why I'm so scared of him? I'm scared that even though this man is a selfish tyrant. He made sure I had anything I would ever want but he was a savage and scary person. He killed for profit, traded in the black market, destroyed lives.... I tried to change him but I just can't. I didn't want Peridot to live with the knowledge of having a monster for a father' I stopped talking when we both heard the door suddenly made a sound. It must be the kids.  
'Could we please talk about this tomorrow? I have to go and serve my children dinner and I'm still exhausted' I didn't get to finish when Edarium puts our foreheads together.  
'I apologize for putting you in this state. I had let my emotions get the best of me' the large hand on my left, gets placed on my cheek and felt the warmth as my eyes close.  
'Let's go round up the others. They are probably hungry and worried' Edarium nods and the two of us gets outside to talk to my children and prepare dinner.  
I get outside and got jumped on by a large Hybrid with two girls behind him.  
I don't want to lose them and Edarium tells me that my future would be filled with joy and laughter but I know that as long as he is out there. There would never be a happy ending.


	17. Tales of a soldier part 2

Year 2038  
Planet-Earth XI  
Region-Neo Asia XI  
Country-Philippines XI

 

A hill nearby a town...

Everything feels so good, so perfect.

I let my senses take me away. The grass and wind on my skin. The smell of nature intoxicates me as I stare at the blue sky.

"Jeconiah" A girl calls me by my first name. I ignore her and continued gazing above me. She know that I prefer my nickname "Jake".  
My short reverie gets halted when I felt water being poured on my face.

'Gack! Stawp eyth!' I cough out the invasive liquid and spit at the girl who ruined my fun.

'The heck was that for October?' A seven year old girl who is older than me by a year giggles and puts her water can down.

'A storm is coming, Jake! Sister Krishna told me to come tell you that you need to go home soon' I leap at her and tried giving her a karate chop but she twirls and pushes me down.

'You are still predictable' she laughs and tells me that she needs to tell the other orphans to go back to our home.

'Tonight is the night we have a bible study. Mother Rita will be mad if you tried skipping again' I groan and remember the last punishment that I got from playing hooky.

'Okay, just let me enjoy this a little bit more. I am going back okay?' October huffs at me and made her way towards the town.

'I wish that you would send me an actual friend. Someone who understands. Maybe, an angel?' I laugh and dropped to the ground.  
'I just feel so lonely' closing my eyes and letting the calmness of everything soothe me.

The sky darkens and the thunders roared. I leapt up but the sudden gust of wind pushed me to the side and hit a nearby tree.  
It hurt and I felt myself tearing up at the pain. I got farther away from the path that would take me to the town.

The rain pours and I get so soaked. The place gets darker and the rain made it harder to see. The mist comes and I started to run.

I don't care where I am going. I just want to get somewhere safe. The wind kept objects flying and getting thrown everywhere. A broken pipe and some pieces of metal hits the trees while I stare at the large tire that came barrelling towards me.

 

Pain and darkness

(??? POV)

This little creature. I place him on top of my limbs and made sure to wrap my cloth around him.

His clothes are wet and I needed to strip it off. Such interesting sack of flesh. Full of fat and yet no muscle to provide any defensive functions.  
I continued pressing it and felt the little one stir. I steeled myself as he grips my finger with his tiny ones.

'What are you up to?' My deep voice echoes inside the run down establishment that these primitives call a "warehouse".

Even in the darkness. I can clearly see that he has his eyes closed. Indicating that this creature is sleeping.

'?' Is he trying to eat me? The tiny thing nibbles and sucks at my second finger. Does he think that it lactates? I have observed these creatures long enough to understand how they function.

'Trapped for three of this planet's cycle' My squadron will find me soon enough. We won our skirmish against the other clans and made a settlement on a galaxy near this planet. I just need to wait one more cycle before they find my coordinates and beam me away in the mothership.

The little one began waking up and yawns while grabbing my hand with him.

'Where am I?' He sounds afraid. I noticed the grip he has on my finger got tighter.

'October, Archer, Maya?' He must be calling for his fellow kin.

'You are alone with me little one' the tiny thing squeaks and I felt him hit his head on my abdomen.

'You are stranger! Help!' The small one starts to flail and scream. I grabbed his jaw and shushed him.

'If I wish to hurt you then I would have done it by now' He sniffles and rubs his nose at the cloth wrapped around him. Great, now I have an alien substance smeared on my mantle.

'I am Edarium and I am not a stranger no more. Little one' the small thing continued surprising me by falling back to sleep with his head leaning on my stomach.

'You beasts, surprise me' I carried the creature with me and placed him beside me so that I can lean on my side. I wrapped my hand around him to prevent him from falling to the first floor. I should probably fix the place.

The storm continued to rage on. This did not deter me from staring at the hole on the roof which is far from where we are.

The thunder boomed and the little one's body shivers in response. Is he afraid? The whimper answered my question.

 

I chuckled as this reminded me of my time as a small child.

'I once hated booming noises as well. The elders used to make watch storms back in our home world. Before we began fighting amongst ourselves' my voice seemed to soothe the little one.

'I wish that you could have told me your name. I can tell my story better, knowing who I am talking to' wishful thinking I suppose.

'Jeconiah. People call me Jake though' the soft voice beneath me, made me stop talking.

'What a peculiar name' the little one fidgeted in my grip and got closer to my chest.

'The nuns at the orphanage gave it to me. I like it. It makes me feel special. You know. Like a king!' I laugh with the child and he burrowed himself further beside me as another thunder was heard.

'I hate thunders' he confesses and I let him continue talking.

'I used to be afraid as well' the small creature gave a 'huh' and I continue my tale.

'Back when my home world was peaceful. I was very small like you but not as fat' the little one huffed out a 'hey!'.

'I got over it when something more scary came' he did not say anything and I still waited for a response.

'What made you get over it?' And with that. I told him of the creation of factions and conflict of beliefs.

 

The little one is silent as I told him about Auir. Through the whole storm we stayed like this. It felt good. Not being alone anymore.

Time passed and the darkness clears up. I told the little one to stay while I searched for any clothes for him to wear.

He left me and just before he disappears to the forest path. The boy shouts 'can I come back?' I chuckled and waved to him and told him that as long that is was only him. Then it would be fine. The young one smiled and ran silly.

 

A year later...

'Edarium!' I shout and ran as fast as I can. The chaos behind me did not deter me from my objective.  
I am covered in cuts and bruises. Along with blood from several dead people.

It all happened so fast. A violet light coming down like a shooting star and lands on a nearby city. Then the asteroid filled with veins shatters, containing scary creatures.

Everything after that became a blur.

The town below is burning with people screaming and shouting.

A scary looking bug that runs like a dog is chasing me.

'Edarium!' I tumble and chip one of my tooth off. I turned around and see the thing jumping after me.  
The pain made me cry and I wanted to shout for my best friend so badly.

I ignored the pain and shouted as loud as I can.

'EDARIUM!' Something wet lands on my body and I open my eyes as the bug creature roars.

'Jeco' He is here! Edarium! He is in front of me as soon as two more of those things came.

'Edarium!' I smiled while wiping the tears and snot away with my dirty jacket.

I heard a hissing noise behind us and see one of those snakelike things emerge from ground and start to spit something. It is looking at my best friend.

'Edarium!' Something like a large fang came flying towards Edarium who is too busy hacking at the other aliens.

I ran and pushed him as hard as I can which took him off guard and we both fell with me taking the large projectile on my shoulder making me cry out.  
'Jeconiah!' I can't feel anything anymore. I can see my vision darken.

 

(Edarium POV)

I ran as fast as I can towards the highest part of the hill. I killed several Hydras and Zerglings in our wake, leaving several carcasses along our path.  
I can sense the mother ship coming. The ships of our tribe swoops in and started to destroy everything on this planet. They know that I am on the hill therefore leaving it alone.

I did my best to prevent my human from dying. All I needed now is for him to stay alive for the operation.

A blue beam of light greets us and I felt the beating of my human's heart slowing down.

'Stay with me! Please!' The light floods my sight and hope the khala keep him safe.

 

3 months later...

'Your human must remain in cryostasis until his heart is fully repaired. You need not worry. He will be part of the project. Now, for the issue with you agreeing with the revitalizing project. The conservation of Protoss tissue and flesh. If we are able to preserve your life for a few thousand years. We may be able to overcome all of our foes. We will have other Taldarim guard of you and your human's cryopods' I nod at the doctor and she leaves us alone in the room.

'Just a little more and I promise you. We will be together again' the doctor enter again and told me to enter the pod beside my human.

'You need to understand that until we win this war. Your human must remain inside this pod. We promise to protect him. Trust us! She squeezes my shoulder and I looked at my human one last time before going inside the pod. The cold greets me before I fall unconscious.

 

A few hundred years later...

'He seems stable sir' a female catches me before I fall to the steel floor.

Where am I?

'Shall we commence with project Revitalization?' She awaits her some kind of recognition and I scramble with my thoughts.

Who am I?

'No. The project is a failure along with thirty-five other subjects. Remove his memories and add him to the draft' the voice is dark and ominous.

'What about the Terran?' The larger protoss in dark armor waved and told her to dispose of it.

'I got no use for weaklings. Dispose of him and make sure to put that soldier in one of the delta squadron' the larger man leaves.

She places me on a steel table and I looked around the large place. The doctor walks towards a pod and I follow her gaze. There is a creature inside it that looks very familiar.

'Let's see. According to the log files your name is Jeconiah. I'm sorry but order are orders. I must dispose of you' Jeconiah?  
I started to mutter words and the doctor took notice.

'Je..co..niah' My human! The memories started to flood inside my mind.

'Touch him and I will end your life and I shall make sure that this ship goes down along with everyone in it' the doctor flinches and prevents herself from typing on the pod's controls.

'I am sorry. But, if I do not dispose of him. Then surely, we both shall perish' she walks towards me and makes a proposal.

'You must conform with the commander's order and If you do. Then I shall try my best to find a way to send him to a Terran colony' Terran? How long have I been inside the pod?

'Terrans are what you would call humans' she explains everything and in order for me to save my human. Is to lose my memory and dedicate myself to my new found clan.

'Promise me that you would make sure that he is safe' she asks me what a promise is and I tell her that is what humans do to create a sense of hope and trust between two people.

'I will do my best' I hesitate but there is no other choice.

'May I hold him one last time?' She nods and opens the pod holding Jeconiah. He is still unconscious.

'I'm so sorry'


End file.
